The Caged Bird Sings
by LumiOlivier
Summary: Levy did say she was looking for adventure in the great, wide somewhere. But was she truly prepared for this much adventure?
1. A Not So Quiet Village

**A/N: Hi there! In case we've never met before, I'm Lumi, your new internet friend. It's a pleasure to have you here. And in case you're new here, I have three other stories in this…Sort of series. I guess you could call that. I've taken different fairytales and made them…Well…with a Fairy Tail twist. Why? Because why not? I've done them with Natsu and Lucy, with Gray and Juvia, and with Erza and Jellal so far. So, if you want something to hold you over until next week, any of those would do. So, I'm going to shut up and let you jump into this one, yeah? Sound good? I think so. xx**

Mornings in the beautiful guild town of Magnolia. Nothing could ever compare. This was what home felt like. The warm sunshine on my face, the gentle breeze on my skin, and everything is going my way. I could feel it. For now, though, I needed to get to my guild hall before all the good jobs are taken. Just a few more blocks and I'd stand at the front door of the best guild in all of Fiore. Although, I might be just a little biased about that.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was one of my most favorite places in the world. Even though it was in a constant state of chaos. I still found it peaceful. It's nice to thrive in the chaos once in a while. It makes me appreciate the quiet a little more. Ah, yes. Home sweet home. Not only did I need to find a job for my team and me, but I also needed to see a friend of mine. She had something for me and I couldn't wait to see it.

Before I could see her, though, I found our beloved guild master, searching high and low for…Something. With Master Makarov, it can be hard to tell, "Good morning, Master Makarov!"

"Good morning, Levy," Master greeted me, carefully studying under the front counter.

"You look like you lost something," I pointed out, "Is everything ok?"

"I feel like I lost something," he agreed, "But the problem is I don't know what I lost. I got the feeling, but I don't know what it would possibly be."

"Hate when that happens," I left him to continue his search for the might be missing, might not be missing thing he's looking for.

"Where are you running off to so excited this morning?" Master asked.

"I mostly stopped by the guild hall to check in," I admitted, "You haven't seen Lucy yet today, have you? She's supposed to be giving me a new chapter of her book today to edit and proofread for her."

"Lucky you." He never was much for newer literature. And I wasn't going to judge, "Sorry, Levy. Can't say I have. Follow the crashes. I'm sure you'll find her."

"Really?" I thought it over, "Lucy doesn't ever destroy the guild hall. That's usually a Natsu and Gray thing."

"And where you'll find Natsu," Master explained, "You'll likely find Lucy nearby."

"Good call," I approved, "Good luck finding your thing!"

"It was probably stolen and sold for seed money," he grumbled to himself, "Mira!"

"Yes, Master Makarov?" Mirajane's voice carried so sweetly, "What is it?"

"Remind me to get a hold of…him later," Master seethed inside, "Swear to all things holy, if that idiot got more penguins again, I'm killing him."

I worried about the company Master kept, but that was his business. Regardless of whoever _him _may be, I went off on a search of my own. If I were Lucy, where would I be? It was early enough in the day. Maybe she was still at home. No. If I knew Lucy like I think I do, she's here looking for a job for her, Natsu, and Happy. Their own adventure. In a way, I envied her. Whenever I find a job, it's usually translation work. Most of the time, I can do that sitting in the guild hall. Maybe a little adventure would do me some good.

Fleeting thoughts aside, I finally found Lucy standing at the request board, looking it over for a way to kill time with Natsu and Happy today. Depending on the job, maybe the next couple days. They didn't always stick with the most local jobs. Without any thought, I felt Happy climb onto my shoulder, "Morning, Levy."

"Good morning, Happy," I had a soft spot in my heart for him. No one could blame me. He's adorable. I gave Happy a little scratch under his chin in that one spot I knew he loved.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy chimed, just as excited to see me as I was to see her.

"Good morning, Lucy," I could hardly contain myself, "So…? Do you have a new one for me?"

"A new what?" she wondered, playing dumb.

"Come on, Lucy," I begged, "It's been a whole week. You have to have a new chapter by now. Please?"

"Oh…" Lucy's face fell, "Sorry, Levy. We've been in and out of jobs so much in the past week. I haven't had the time to write a new chapter."

"No worries," I let it go. Granted, I'm super bummed that I didn't have any new reading material, but I guess that would teach me to not speed through it, "I understand. Just let me know when the next one is done and we'll call it even, K?"

"Ok," she smiled again, "Hey, you're missing something, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I think that was Master Makarov missing something, not me."

"You seem to be short a couple," Lucy pointed out, "Don't you, Jet, and Droy all come in together?"

She had a point. I hadn't seen Jet or Droy all morning. Usually, we come into the guild hall as a team, but my boys were missing. Maybe it wasn't Master Makarov who couldn't figure out what he lost but me, "Yeah. That's weird. Hey, Mira?"

"Yes, Levy?" Mirajane chirped, "What is it?"

"Have you seen either Jet or Droy this morning?" I asked, "Or at least heard anything about them?"

"Not yet," she shook her head, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I hoped. It's not like Jet and Droy to get lost. I should check the board anyway. Maybe I could still find a job for us when they come in. Unfortunately, it was slim pickings on the board this morning. That sucks. My boys are missing, I can't find work, and Lucy didn't come through on a new chapter. I'm sure they didn't go far. It's Jet and Droy. I trust them to get themselves out of any possibly sticky situation they managed to get themselves into. Lucy's been in and out of the guild hall like a revolving door, so I can't blame her for taking care of the day job first (and mostly Natsu, if we're being honest). As far as work goes, I'm sure something will come our way soon enough. At least I hope so.

But until I hear about the rest of Shadow Gear, I'm a one-woman army. And if I said I didn't have the first few chapters of Lucy's book on me, I'd be lying. I'll give her this. Lucy can write a compelling story. It's all about this princess locked in a tall tower by an evil wizard (She portrayed him perfectly, too. Just enough to make the reader hate him, but not enough to give the rest of wizards a bad name.). Right now, I'm up to the part about the princess meeting the dragon sent to guard her tower. The princess had tried breaking out so many times that the wizard needed around the clock security on her and what better to keep an eye on her than a dragon? The more I think about it, the more I could pinpoint where she was deriving it from. I just hope the dragon saves the princess in the end. Something tells me he does.

I'd love to live an adventure like that. Minus the dark wizard part. I don't think I'd be able to handle the dark wizard in her story. Instead of living vicariously through the princess, I'd love to be able to experience the world outside the guild hall. Don't get me wrong. I love my guild. I love my team. I love living in Magnolia. But…The occasional break in the monotony would be nice, too. Maybe our next job should be out of town. If we can find something…But first, I need to know where my boys are. Hours have gone by and I haven't seen either one.

"Hello, Levy," a shadow loomed over me. I recognized the silhouette. A lot flashier than most of the members of Fairy Tail and a lot pointier. It could only be one particular S-class wizard. We only had three. It wasn't Erza. It certainly wasn't Mystogan.

"Hi, Laxus," I got up from my seat and gathered my things. However, he blocked my path, "Do you mind? I have other places to be today."

"Why don't you stick around for a little while longer?" Laxus put an arm around me, "Chat with me…"

"No, thank you," I pried his arm off my shoulders, "I really need to be going."

"Come on," he made up the distance between us, "I feel like we never get to see each other anymore. Either you're working on something, I'm working on something. I just got back from a pretty big quest."

"That's all well and good," I kept inching away from him. Laxus has had eyes for me for weeks. At first, it was kind of flattering, but now, it's just desperate and creepy, "But I haven't seen Jet or Droy all day and I need to know where they ran off to."

"But…"

"No means no, Laxus!" Natsu snapped, coming to my rescue. Looks like I was the princess.

"Back off, Natsu," Laxus swatted him away, "We're in the middle of something."

"You're about to be in the middle of the foundation," Natsu growled, itching for a fight, "Leave her alone."

"Until later then," Laxus shot me a wink, sending chills down my spine. And not good ones. As Natsu so kindly asked, Laxus left me alone to, no doubt, go pout to Freed in the corner.

"Thank you, Natsu," I smiled, knowing it was Lucy who I needed to thank. I can guarantee she saw Laxus and sent Natsu for me.

"No problem!" Natsu threw an arm around me. Only this time, I didn't feel horribly uncomfortable like I did with Laxus. I knew this was a pure gesture. And if he were to ever stray from his actual girlfriend, Lucy would beat him senseless and I'd be out my best friend.

I wasn't lying to Laxus to get him to leave me alone. Jet and Droy were missing and I needed to go find them. Where could they possibly be? I know they both didn't get sick at the same time. They had immune systems of monsters. The thought of them getting lost was more probable than that. But still…I worried about them. I asked all over Magnolia, wondering if someone may have seen them or what direction they were headed in. Yet…I came up short. They wouldn't have done something silly like go completely AWOL on me, would they? No…Jet and Droy wouldn't do that to me. They know better. If they were leaving the guild, Master Makarov would've told me.

The sun was starting to go down and I had yet to find either one of them. I've passed worried by now and have gone into full blown panic. They weren't at home. No one in town has seen them. Where could they have possibly gone? Don't start thinking the worst, Levy. Don't start thinking the worst. Wherever they are, Jet and Droy are fine. And likely together, so strength in numbers. I'll take it.

"Levy!" a familiar voice called out to me.

"Lucy," I tried to calm her down. She seemed exhausted, "What is it? What's going on?"

"We found Jet and Droy," Lucy caught her breath, "They're in the hospital."

"What?" my heart sunk. No. Levy, don't think the worst, "Are they ok?"

"They're in pretty rough shape," she took my hand, dragging me behind her, "But they'll probably pull through."

What did you two get yourselves into? They'll be ok, but I needed to see them. Lucy and I sprinted to Magnolia General a few blocks down, my stomach in knots. By the time we got there, I was fully prepared to throw up, but I didn't care. I just needed to see Jet and Droy. I needed to know they were in one piece. When we got to their room, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. There's no doubt. Those two were definitely banged up. Chances are, they both had broken bones, cuts, bruises. The gambit of severe, yet non-fatal injuries. They weren't alone, though. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were scattered throughout the room.

"Levy…" Erza took my hand, "I know this may be hard for you right now, but we need you for something. No one knows symbols and sigils like you do."

"Hold on," I shook her off and sat between the other two-thirds of my team, "What happened?"

"Levy…" Jet sat up a little.

"No, no, no," I pushed him back down, "You need to get the rest. Both of you.

"We'll be alright, Levy," Droy assured me, "Just a little sore."

"A little sore?" I squeaked, "You look a little more than sore."

"But we'll be alright," Jet promised, "A couple weeks off our feet and we'll be ready to go again."

"Just worry about getting better," I let out a heavy sigh of relief, "I'm just glad to see you two again."

"Levy…" Erza stepped in again, showing me a piece of paper with something drawn on it, "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's a guild sigil."

"It's for the Phantom Lord guild," Master Makarov joined us, "What were you two doing, poking around there?"

"We were curious, Master," Jet winced in pain, "There was something going on up there and we wanted to get a closer look."

"You two could've gotten yourselves killed!" Master snapped, "I understand how tempting that curiosity can be, but you shouldn't have gone up there alone. Even worse, you shouldn't have worried your only other teammate. If something even more severe would've happened, she would've been left here all alone. Don't you two ever do that again."

"Yes, Master…"

"Yes, Master…"

It's nice when Master Makarov gets angry for me, so I don't have to, "Both of you, rest up. You, too, Levy."

"Me?" I wondered, "Why me?"

"Because," Master took Erza's drawing and threw it away, "This was a declaration of war. We'll have to be careful about our strategy. Natsu…"

"What?" Natsu squeaked, "Why am I getting thrown under the bus like that?"

"Because," Master shot him an angry glare, "It'd be just like you to go running to the Phantom Lord guild on your own to claim vengeance. I want you at the guild hall. It's the safest place."

"Fine," Natsu caved, knowing better than to get on Master Makarov's bad side. He's seen it a time too many.

"You guys get some rest," I held Jet and Droy's hands, "And don't scare me like that again."

"We're sorry, Levy," Jet apologized.

"Never again," Droy promised.

"We're a team," I smiled, trying to keep my spirits up, "Let's keep it that way."

As much as I wanted to break down and cry right then and there, I couldn't do it. I had to stay strong for my team. It's not like Jet and Droy have never seen me cry before. There have been days where they'd watch me while I was reading. I didn't understand the entertainment factor of it, but apparently, they loved watching my facial expressions while I read. But this time seemed different. I needed to keep my strength up. Maybe Master Makarov was right. Maybe I should get some rest, too. I have been running all over town trying to find Jet and Droy. The rest was needed. Sorely needed.

When I got back to the guild hall, I started heading upstairs for a bed to sleep in. Just a nap should do it. However, much like before, I ended up being stopped by none other than (yet again) Laxus. Dealing with him earlier was plenty for me. Dealing with him now when I'm exhausted and upset was not in me. I just wanted to lay down for a while. Was that too much to ask for?

"What do you want, Laxus?" I asked, fighting to keep my eyes open, "It's been a long day and I just want to go to bed."

"I heard about Jet and Droy," Laxus blocked the stairs, "How unfortunate."

"Yeah," I nodded, sitting down before my legs gave out, "I've been running around town all afternoon trying to find them. They're in the hospital right now."

"Because they were too weak to storm Phantom Lord on their own," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" my exhaustion and sadness quickly turned to fiery anger.

"You know, Levy," Laxus took my hand, "You really should ditch those two. You're so much better than they are. You deserve to be running around with the best. We should definitely work together."

"They're your guildmates, too, Laxus!" I shoved him off me, "They had the bravery to look around Phantom Lord and you're calling them weak? It's a shame that you're so threatened by them. Maybe you might want to look at yourself before EVER calling Jet and Droy weak. The three of us are a team. I don't think you'd know what that felt like if it slapped you across the face!"

Believe me. I wanted to be the one to show him what that slap felt like. But I didn't. I just walked away like a rational human being. Unbelievable. Where did Laxus think he could get off talking about Jet and Droy like that? And to me, of all people! Then, he has the _audacity _to say we should work together? No! I'd sooner work with a stray trail of ants than Laxus. I can't believe him…I wanted to scream at him even more, but it'd be more strain on my vocal cords than what he's worth.

Although, as I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, I realized there was no way I'd be going to sleep any time soon. I was too fired up. Was this what Natsu was always talking about when he said he had a fire in his belly? I always thought that was a literal thing. But I'm starting to understand. Because I got that same fire in my belly. Maybe Natsu wasn't the one Master Makarov had to worry about going up to Phantom Lord on his own. Once the guild hall had gone quiet, I slipped out the front door. I'm not taking this lying down. In the end, I should be thanking Laxus for what he said. We'll see how this goes.

Phantom Lord hurt my guild's pride. Phantom Lord hurt my team. They were the ones who made it personal. They were the ones who declared war on us. I needed to see if they had a weakness. There's no if about it. I know they do. Somewhere, they have to have a weakness. Everything does. They just happened to find mine before I could find theirs. Please. Jet…Droy…Forgive me, but you guys are too banged up to do much of anything these days. Don't you worry. I _will _come back. I can promise you that much. And it might be with Phantom Lord's head on a spike. Because I was beyond fired up. I was downright mad. And Phantom Lord was about to see what happens when I get mad.


	2. The West Wing

Alright, Levy. It's your internal voice. We need to talk. I know you were all fired up about going to Phantom Lord for Jet and Droy and the pride of the guild, but maybe you should've thought it through a little better. Why, you may ask? Because making this trip on foot in the dead of night was a dumb enough idea. Making this trip on foot in the dead of night when it's cold and rainy out? Even dumber idea. But what takes the cake? You're alone. You're completely, one hundred percent, alone. Master Makarov yelled at Natsu for doing this when he didn't even do it yet. That should've been your red flag right there.

I had to persevere. For Jet and Droy. For Fairy Tail. For myself. For the sheer pride of being able to say I did it. Although, in hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have done this on my own. Maybe I should've told someone…anyone…that I was making this trip. But if I go in the middle of the night like this, then there's no way they'll see me coming, right? Or maybe this was a massively stupid idea that I should've thought through first. Well, I'm here. And I'm not giving up! If Jet and Droy did this on their own, then I can, too. I just hope I don't end up in the same, sorry state as them.

As I got closer and closer, the rain had stopped being rain and turned into big, beautiful, white snowflakes. Ok. I'd be lying if I said mistakes weren't made. The temperatures kept dropping more and more and my jacket wasn't cutting it anymore. Unfortunately, I didn't have a spell for that. I'm so cold…If I stay out here any longer, I'll freeze to death. Although, in the darkness, I saw a pair of torches lighting up what looked like a big castle. Hopefully, if I ask nice enough, whoever lives there will let me in and let me stay for the night. I don't take up much space and I can be out first thing in the morning. I know the hour is a little unorthodox, but I really don't have much of a choice. Dying of hypothermia is not in the plans.

Knock, knock.

"Hello?" I called out, waiting for an answer. But an answer never came. Things were awfully quiet. Maybe this place was abandoned. Carefully, I pushed the door open. The soft glow of a warm fire drew my attention like a moth. Good. I'm not dying tonight. Immediately, I laid in front of the hearth, doing my best to warm my bones. This is nice. To whoever this castle may belong to, I'm sorry for barging in, but it was either this or death and I have too much I want to do with my life. Death isn't an option.

Thankful for this fire and finally at ease, I shut my eyes for just a brief moment. My legs were sore, my back was in knots, and I just wanted to get a little bit of sleep. Just enough to where I could possibly storm Phantom Lord in the morning. Just a little something to get my energy back up. When I wake up, I can give those jerks what for. I'm sure they'll still be there in the morning and can let a girl get some sleep.

"Hey…" a deep, rumbly voice ran through my body, "HEY! Get up!"

"What…?" I opened my eyes, the sun shooting directly into them, yet a massive shadow looming over me.

"Who do you think you are?!" the voice growled. Given the size of this shadow, I was horrified to turn around, "Do you just walk into anyone's house and make yourself comfortable? This is practically breaking and entering!"

"I'm so sorry," I quivered, keeping my head down, "I got caught in a blizzard last night and…If I didn't find somewhere warm, I would've died."

"That doesn't sound like my problem!" I felt his foot in my back, "The last thing we need are drifters that think it's ok to hole up here! Now, get out!"

"I'm going!" I assured, "But before I go…Can I ask you a question?"

"Ugh…"

"I promise it's just the one," I bit my lip, "Do you know how far the Phantom Lord guild hall is?"

"You're looking for Phantom Lord?" the man scoffed.

"Yes, sir…"

"Well," he chuckled to himself, "You did get lost last night, didn't you? Because you decided to get all nice and cozy in the Phantom Lord guild hall, sweetheart. Now, what would you be doing here all by yourself?"

"Well…" I really didn't think this through, did I? Here I was, _in _the Phantom Lord guild hall and I was completely frozen. I had no clue what I was going to do when I got here. Did I really expect to take them on all by myself? I couldn't even stand face to face with one of them, let alone the entire guild!

"Look at me when I talk to you!" the man spun me around. Oh, yeah. He's huge. I got a better look at his face…and all the metal rivets in it. He was likely one of the stronger members of the guild, if not the best of the best. But then, he was suddenly taken aback. I wonder what got into him. His angry tone softened, "Why are you looking for Phantom Lord? Are you looking for a wizard?"

"No," I pulled myself together. Come on, Levy. You can do this, "I…I'm here because Phantom Lord hurt my friends. They hurt my team."

"And you thought storming Phantom was the solution?" he laughed a little more, "And all by yourself? Wow…You are just a pretty face, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I stopped being scared and started getting angry. It's not often my intelligence is ever questioned. Mostly because I was one of the smartest in the guild.

"If this wasn't catching a fairy in a butterfly net," the man brushed me off, "You know, you are kind of cute. You'll make a good display piece in the guild. The cautionary tale of the little Fairy Tail wizard that thought she could."

"Excuse me?!" Alright. Coming here on my own was a bad idea, "No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be leaving, so I don't have to give you any more trouble."

"I don't think so," he put an arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I screeched, my arms and legs flailing as much as they could. Unfortunately, this guy had a good hold on me, "LET ME DOWN!"

"Oh, I'll let you down alright," the man promised, bringing me upstairs, "We just have to take a little walk first."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Keep your mouth shut, shrimp," he snapped, "Unless you _want _to wake the rest of the guild up. That way, it's more than just me dealing with you. And you'll have the entire guild to deal with."

He had a point. I hated that he had a point, but he had a point. Instead of causing more trouble for myself, I internalized my anger. Granted, I wasn't yelling anymore, but that didn't mean I was going to stop trying to kick my way out of his grasp. The fall to the floor would be better than wherever he was taking me. After three sets of stairs, he threw me into a room that looked more like someone's bedroom than a prison. Still, it wasn't anywhere I needed to be. The man threw me down on the bed and shut the door behind him.

"Let me out!" I growled through the little window.

"I don't think so," the man stood his ground, a piercing glare burning through me, "You're going to stay right there until I come back. I'll see what Master Jose wants me to do with the likes of you."

As much as I wanted to scream some more at this guy, it's better for me to deal with one of them than the whole guild. Think, Levy. The door's locked and there's no way you can stay here. You need to get back to Magnolia. Maybe freezing in the blizzard last night would've been better than this. No! That's not the mindset to have. Lucky for me, the drop from the window wasn't too terribly far down. Too far for me to just aimlessly jump out, but like I said…I wasn't sure who this guy was, but maybe I'm not the only one who's just a pretty face. The sheets on the bed seemed awfully sturdy. Especially when they're tied together just right. And they say being a bookworm would never prove useful as a wizard.

All I needed was a tautline hitch knot. The more the knot is pulled on, the tighter it gets. What better for scaling the side of the Phantom Lord guild hall? As soon as I had them tied, I threw my makeshift rope out the window and shimmied my way down. I don't know who that guy thought he was, but it's going to take a little more than a butterfly net to catch me. I needed to get back to the guild hall as soon as possible.

Instead of beating myself up, I can chalk this up as a really big mistake and learn from it. Now, what did I do wrong? If something worse would've happened (that I couldn't have escaped from), no one would've known where I was. The smart thing to do would've been to tell someone. What else? Storming a guild hall that was up in the mountains without proper provisions wasn't a very good idea either. Next time, I'll show up with a warmer jacket. Maybe a blanket. A blanket would be a good idea. And anything that could start a fire, so I didn't have to wander into strange guild halls in the middle of the night.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, that guy was right. I was beyond horribly prepared for something like this. The way I froze up like that…It was like he had some kind of power over me. In my defense, he was rather intimidating. But rest assured, I'll be back soon. And when I come back, I'm going to learn from my mistakes. And I'm not coming alone. I'll be knocking on the front door of the Phantom Lord guild hall with a few friends standing by my side.

Even though my time at the Phantom Lord guild hall didn't end as well as it started, I'm still grateful for the place at their fire for the night. It's not like they knew about it anyway. At least not until this morning. Not only was I grateful for their fire, but for the sheets on the bed, too. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to make my escape. Maybe the big guy was more brawn than brains. Oh, well. Much like me freezing to death last night wasn't his problem, his lack of foresight wasn't mine.

But the thought of returning to the Fairy Tail guild hall made me a bit uneasy. I know I'm going to get an earful. And I completely understand where Master Makarov would be coming from. I'd deserve every bit of it. But I had to. I needed to see what we were up against. I needed to see just who hurt my boys. Call it a mothering instinct in me. On the plus side, I wasn't too terribly banged up. Just a few bumps and bruises. And a scrape on my thigh from the cement floor in the room the guy threw me in. That was better than freezing.

As long as I'm still in the guild and Master Makarov doesn't get too angry with me, I'm in the clear. Before I go home, though, I need to stop at the hospital to check on Jet and Droy. I know I said I wanted a little more adventure in my life, but maybe this was a little more adventure than I was prepared to handle. Regardless, I'll be fine. At least I know now. And when I come back…I'll be ready. _We'll _be ready. I hope Phantom Lord knows what's coming to them. Because Fairy Tail doesn't exactly have a reputation of rationality. Or subtlety. With three S-class wizards (Although, I'm pretty sure Mystogan just keeps to himself.) and a dragon slayer on our side, there's no way we could possibly lose. As far as I'm concerned, we are the strongest guild Fiore has to offer. And a little drop in morale from Phantom Lord isn't going to keep us down.


	3. Over Master's Knee

Home sweet home. I know I'm about to be chewed out in the worst way, but hopefully, Master Makarov will show some mercy. Slowly, but surely, I reached for the door handle. Happy place, Levy. Maybe I'll be able to slip into the guild hall without anyone noticing I was ever gone. I know it's wishful thinking, but a girl can hope, right? I'll be fine. I came back in one piece, didn't I? That's enough for Master to take it easy on me.

"Levy!" Nope. Mercy was nonexistent.

"Hi, Master…" I bit the inside of my cheek. Again. Happy place, Levy.

"Where have you been?" Master pulled me aside, "You've been missing for a day and a half! We were all so worried."

"I…" I held back the tears as much as I could, but eventually, the dam broke, "I'm so sorry, Master…I had to…"

Master Makarov looked up at me, his eyes full of worry and concern, "Levy…Did you go to Phantom Lord _alone_?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, Master. I had to. I didn't just go to Phantom Lord. I got inside."

"And what was your plan for after they found you out?" he wondered, "What were you going to do?"

"I don't know," I confessed, "But I figured I would've figured something out."

"What if you would've gotten hurt?" Master took my hand, "Or worse? Levy…It's bad enough we have Jet and Droy in the hospital. We wouldn't want you there, too. You shouldn't have gone alone."

"I know," I shook, "But…I'm sorry. I have no excuses. I understand any punishment you have for me."

"While I can't commend your momentary lapse in judgment," he scolded me, "I have to applaud your bravery. As long as you promise me you'll never ever go to Phantom Lord by yourself again, I can let you go with a slap on the wrist."

"No!" I insisted, "I deserve something. Any kind of punishment."

"Alright then," Master allowed, "As your punishment, I want you to go see Jet and Droy. Those two are worried sick about you."

I wasn't quite sure what to think, "Are you sure that's it?"

"That's it," he confirmed, "We all make mistakes, Levy. It's what makes us human. It's not often you do, but that's why I'm letting you skate by like this. Not to mention, yours was for a noble cause. Just don't do it again. Now, as your punishment, you'll go straight to the hospital and see the rest of your team. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," I nodded, "Thank you."

"Go on," Master shooed me out, "Get out of here. Send them my best."

"I will." Good…I thought for sure Master Makarov would've been angrier than that, but I'll take what I can get. And all I need to do is see my boys. I had all intentions of seeing them today anyway. That was the initial plan for when I got back, but I'm sure they'd understand if I stopped by the guild first. Regardless, I headed straight for Magnolia General from the guild hall and up to Jet and Droy's room. Hopefully, they won't be asleep from the painkillers. Last I knew, they were on some pretty strong stuff. They had to be.

Sure enough, when I walked in, Jet and Droy were both sitting up in bed and recovering quite nicely, "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Levy…" Jet gave me a little wave.

"Where were you?" Droy wasn't quite as cordial. In fact, I'd go as far to say he's not exactly happy with me. Then again, after what I did, I'm not surprised.

"Well," I took a seat between the two of them, "I just got back from Phantom Lord."

"By yourself?!" they both freaked.

"Levy!" Jet growled, just as angry as Droy.

"I got it," I settled them, "Master already yelled at me about it. I don't need it coming from you guys, too."

"So…" Droy wondered, "What happened?"

"You can't just tell us you got into Phantom Lord," Jet coaxed me, "and not tell us the details."

"Well," I began, bracing myself for whatever may come next, "I got in."

"It's further than we got," Droy gave me a little nudge, "Then, what?"

"It got cold on the way there," I went on, "Really cold. I got caught up in a blizzard, so I found the nearest place for shelter I could find. Little did I know, that was the Phantom Lord guild hall. I just thought it was an abandoned castle. But when I woke up again…"

"Come on, Lev," Jet begged, "Don't leave us hanging."

A little smirk crept across my face, "I met a beast."

"Like…" Droy jumped, "An actual beast? That place has guard dogs?"

"It was a guy," I assured, "But he sure did conduct himself like a beast. All I did was fall asleep in front of the fireplace. I had hiked all that way _and _got caught in a blizzard! I just wanted to use a few feet of their fireplace. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all," Jet stood by me.

"Yeah," Droy followed suit, "How could someone turn you away?"

"He didn't exactly turn me away," I clarified, "It was more like…He got angry for not finding me and throwing me out sooner. Or so I thought. Instead, I, uh…May or may not have ended up under his capture…"

"Levy!"

"Hold on!" I stopped them, "I got out. See? I'm sitting right here. I promise I'm not a hallucination. I climbed down the tower he kept me in and I came straight home. And all Master Makarov said I had to do for my punishment was give you two some peace of mind."

"Those jerks from Phantom Lord need to pay!" Jet snapped.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Droy agreed.

"We'll go for them again," I promised, "One day. Once you two are healed up again."

"We'll heal twice as fast!" Jet squeaked.

"And those Phantom Lord guys won't know what hit them!" Droy shared Jet's enthusiasm.

"No," I shoved a finger in each of their faces, "You both need your rest. Now, I'm going to head out. Am I going to have to call your nurse in here to knock you out?"

"Go ahead," Jet allowed, "Our nurse is _gorgeous._"

"I wouldn't mind seeing her again," Droy swooned.

I let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. These were my boys, "You two are hopeless."

"You know you love us, though, Levy," Jet took my hand, "You wouldn't trade us for the world."

"And you're both lucky for it," I shook my head, hiding a little smile on my face, "Seriously, guys. Get some rest. You deserved it. I'm going home."

"Fine," Droy let me go.

"But Levy," Jet pointed out, "It is good to have you home. Don't scare us like that."

"How about this?" I sat at the edge of Jet's bed, "No more solo missions. Any of us. We either go together as a team or we don't go at all. I won't scare you two if you two don't scare me. Is that something we can all agree on?"

"Absolutely," Jet nodded.

"Without a doubt," Droy did the same.

"Good," I got up and headed toward the door, "And guys?"

"Hmm?"

"Be nice to your nurse," I ordered, "Don't be weird with her."

"We won't…"

Those were my boys. My hopeless boys. They were lucky I loved them. And I was lucky to have them. It's too bad we couldn't have stormed Phantom Lord together. I'm sure we would've been unstoppable. Then again, of course we would be. We were Shadow Gear. If we couldn't take on a few wizards from Phantom Lord, we might as well hang it up. It's good to see they were healing nicely. I'll count that as a win. But right now, I just wanted to go home. I still had a chill in my bones and the thought of my nice, warm bed put a fuzzy feeling in my chest. And I was here for it.

When I got back to the guild hall, a familiar, dark figure caught the corner of my eye. Was that…? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was the guy from Phantom Lord who grabbed me and held me captive. What would he be doing here? But then, when I looked again, no one was there. I must be seeing things. In my defense, it is getting late. I should probably get to bed. Tomorrow will be a better day. It won't start with me being locked away in a room at Phantom Lord. Then again…I could've sworn it was him. You're tired, Levy. Go to bed.

When I walked into my room, it was almost as if a light glowed around my bed. Hello, beautiful. Oh, how I missed you so. And once I crawled into that bed…Once those sheets were giving me a well-deserved hug? There's nothing like it. Sweet mother of all holy…I looked on the shelf next to my bed for a little evening reading material. Let's see…I've read everything here at least twice before. If Lucy would hurry up and work more on her novel, I'd have something, but oh, no. I can't have that.

I understand. She had other things going on. Lucy had made the suggestion once that I should start writing. Unfortunately, I was no writer. But I had a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that there was a story about to unfold. It'd start at Phantom Lord. Because I can promise that once Jet and Droy are out of the hospital and back to fighting shape, we will be going back. And when I come back, I'll have allies at my side.

Besides, I'd love to give my kidnapper a piece of my mind again. And maybe drive the heel of my shoe into his foot. He'd deserve it. He more than had it coming. His guild hurt my friends, but he's the one that held me against my will. Although, the security could've been a little better. What was stopping me from slipping out the window? That's right. Nothing. And he tells me I'm just a pretty face. How dare he?

The more I thought about it, the more Lucy seemed like she was right. Maybe I should start writing this down. At least my side of things. I could give it to her and I know she'd find something to do with it. Besides, this was already shaping up to be quite the story. It all started with Jet and Droy going missing. And then…The snow hit. The cold, biting, harsh, bitter snow. I could hardly see a foot in front of me. But my only source of salvation would only attempt to bring me suffering. However, thanks to the cunning of our young heroine…Teehee…Would I really be that vain about it? Why not? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah!

Thanks to the cunning of me, our young heroine, I'd knot the bedsheets together and climb down the tower. Why? Because nobody could hold Levy McGarden captive without her say-so! And it was all so she could get back to her wounded team back home. The thought of leaving them so broken tore her up inside. We'll just leave out the part where I'm horribly underprepared for that initial trip to Phantom Lord. We wouldn't want to completely paint our hero in such a negative light.

Wow. The more I thought about it, the more I realized this was shaping up to be quite the adventure. And if the feeling in my bones was right, it's only just getting started. I know I said I was looking for more adventure, but I didn't think it'd happen so soon. But I guess that's just what adventure is. And it always happens when one least expects it. I know this could've ended up so much worse, but if we're being honest, this is getting kind of exciting. And it's only just the beginning.


	4. A Traitor in Our Ranks

**A/N: Hi, guys. In case you haven't been following along this week, I'm thinking about going live on Instagram (for those of you who want to see my face in these trying times. It's lumiolivier, if you're looking.) sometime this week. And I'll be posting on Twitter ( MsLOlivier) when I do that. If you need someone to hang out with, that's where you'll find me. I don't know what I'll be doing, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Alright? Alright then. How about a further escape and I post this week's chapter, yeah? X**

Sometimes, sleep is just the best. Nothing like a good night's rest to recharge the batteries. And after the week I've had, I've more than deserved it. Between Phantom Lord's attack on the guild and the guild's one-man army that didn't know what she was doing, my bed welcomed me home like an old friend. And now, I could get up, have some breakfast, and go check on my boys. That sounded like a plan.

I pushed myself out of bed and headed downstairs. Looks like the guild was already hustling and bustling this morning. The request board was full of flyers, but I promised Jet and Droy that I wouldn't take a job without them. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind me doing something simple in town. Even I could handle that without my regular muscle. Besides, I knew what my magic could do. Never underestimate a solid script wizard.

Although the main room of the Fairy Tail guild hall was no stranger to surprises, I didn't expect to see a certain shadow taking up space somewhere he didn't belong. My heart sunk to my feet. All I wanted was some breakfast. As much as I wanted to say something to that shadow, I kept my head down, hoping he wouldn't see me. He doesn't need to know where I live and where I sleep.

"You!" Awesome…Just wonderful.

"You!" I guess he was the one looking to pick the fight, "What are you doing in my guild hall?"

"How?" the jerk from Phantom Lord asked, looking me over, "How are you a wizard?"

"Would you like me to show you?" I stood my ground, fully prepared to show him what kind of magic I was capable of.

"Levy…" Master Makarov stopped me.

"Master…" I wasn't quite sure why he stopped me, but there's no way he's taking this guy's side…Right? Of course not.

"I don't want any fighting in the guild hall this morning," Master ordered, shooting a glare over at the two usual culprits of the in-guild fighting. It didn't take much for those two to turn into best friends, "And I don't want you fighting him."

"Wait…" I gave him a look, "Are you…taking his side?"

"If that's how you'd like to look at it."

"But Master!" I defended while that jerk laughed to himself, "Do you not know who this guy is? He's the one who took me while I was at Phantom Lord! He's probably the one who put Jet and Droy in the hospital, too!"

"I took you for a good reason!" the jerk snapped. Not laughing anymore, are you? "Why do you think _I _took you? Why _I _made sure you were safe?"

"What?" I scoffed, "Are you saying I should be _thanking _you for throwing me into a jail cell?"

"I put you in a room, not a jail cell!"

"You said you wanted to keep me as a trophy!"

"You know what?" the guy started walking out, "Maybe I should've thrown you to the rest of the guild! Forget I ever tried being nice to you!"

"Levy…" Master took my hand as the door slammed, rattling the guild hall, "I know this may be a little difficult to understand, but he's not nearly as bad as you think he is."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. Far be it to ever question Master Makarov, but how could he defend this guy?

"Gajeel is our inside man at Phantom Lord," he explained, taking me out to the courtyard, "He was acting under my order. When you showed up at Phantom Lord's guild hall, you were lucky that he was the one to find you. He saw your guild mark and made sure you were taken care of. He had to make it look like you escaped or it would've blown his cover. Otherwise, he would've let you out the front door."

I still didn't trust him. But…I guess Master did have a point, "Maybe I should go apologize."

"It'd be a good idea for you to apologize," Master agreed, "Because despite the fact that he's not marked by Fairy Tail, he is, in fact, a member of this guild. He's formed a team within Phantom Lord. They're not exactly aware of his double agency, but there is one in that team that is questioning their guild's leadership. The Phantom Lord guild master, Jose…He's planning something. We don't know what it is, but I have no doubt he wants to knock Fairy Tail off the top of the list. Go find Gajeel, Levy. Go apologize."

"Alright," I gave him a nod and headed out. Now, if I were this Gajeel guy…Where would I run to in a town like Magnolia? Personally, I'd run to the corner. That's where the bookstore was and occasionally, I could get my hands on an old grimoire that could make my heart skip a beat. Something tells me this guy's not much of a reader, though.

"Hey, Levy!" Great. I already have to go apologize to the guy that kidnapped me at Phantom Lord, but now I have to deal with _him. _

"Hi, Laxus," I stopped near the alley, "Can this wait?"

"I was wondering if you were busy," Laxus leaned against the wall in front of me.

"Right now, yes," I nodded, looking around him.

"What about later?" he asked, trying to get my attention.

"Probably," I kept looking. Where could this Gajeel guy have gone? He's huge. How does he not stick out in a crowd?

"But you know…" Laxus stood directly in front of me, wanting my undivided attention, "It could be just the two of us…Later tonight? I know a good restaurant on the boardwalk. It's got the most beautiful views of the water. What do you…?"

"Laxus," I cut him off, knowing there'd be no other way for me to do this, but the hard way, "No."

"Alright," he dropped it, "Maybe sometime this week, we could…"

"No," I stood my ground, "I'm not talking about just tonight. I'm talking tonight, tomorrow night, the night after that…I know what you're trying to do here and it's not going to happen. It's very flattering, but you and me? We're not ever going to happen."

"Come on, Levy…" Laxus put an arm around me, "You're still just waking up. You're probably a little fuzzy yet."

"No," I assured, "I have perfect mental clarity right now. You just don't like being told no."

"But Levy," Laxus begged, "You can't deny that there's a certain chemistry between us. Some may even call it…Electric."

"Oh, God," I rolled my eyes, "Is that really the best you can do? Bad pickup lines? No, Laxus. We aren't going to happen. We're not going to go on jobs together. We're certainly not going on any dates together anytime soon."

"But that's not to say it won't happen, right?"

"She said no," a familiar voice thundered behind me. Just who I was looking for.

"And what would you know, fake Fairy Tail?" Laxus brushed him off.

"Laxus!" I snapped at him. I may not like the guy and I may not like what he's done, but I trusted Master's judgment, "That was completely uncalled for!"

"What's that all about, Levy?" Laxus cradled my cheek in the palm of his hand, "It's not like he's _really _part of the guild. Gramps just said he was, so he wouldn't go back to Jose and blab about us. He'll never be a member of Fairy Tail."

"Shut your mouth, dryer sheet," Gajeel put a hand up to Laxus, "I'm talking to the girl. Are you into him?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"What?" I squeaked, "What's that supposed to mean? Even if I am or if I'm not, that's not your business."

"It's just a question," Gajeel reiterated, "Are you into him?"

"No."

"Then, leave her alone," Gajeel shot a glare into Laxus's soul.

"Just walk away, Laxus," I begged him, "Please."

"Or what?" Laxus pouted, his fingers quickly rubbing together, "Is this the one you're after, Levy? Honestly, you deserve better. Like me."

"I already told you!" I sighed out, ready to hit someone, "We're not going to happen!"

"Fine!" Laxus prepared his stance…Although, I totally thought it would be aimed at Gajeel more than me, "If that's how we're going to do this…!"

_Shink!_

Gajeel's entire left arm turned into metal…And sharp metal, "Don't…Even…Think it."

"Do…" Laxus quivered, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Do you have any idea how much I don't care?" Gajeel defended, "I know exactly who you are, Laxus Dreyar, and no, I don't care that you're Makarov's grandson. I'm sure he'd love to hear about you trying to attack her."

"Our guildmates fight all the time," Laxus brushed him off, "Are you really that new here?"

"Are you new enough to not get when a girl's trying to shoot you down?" Gajeel held his face in his hands, "Look. She's. Not. Interested. Suck it up and move on. Before I show you what else this arm can do."

"Please," Laxus groaned, "What's the worst you can do?"

"Oh, I'm so happy you asked," I've never seen Gajeel smile so big before, "You've never gone up against a dragon slayer, have you?"

"I _am _a dragon slayer," Laxus stood his ground.

"No, no, no," Gajeel argued, "I've heard about you, Laxus. Your _dragon slayer magic _isn't the real stuff. It all came out of a bottle. You give the rest of us a bad name. Now, unless you want to see what _real _dragon slayer magic can do, you'll back off and leave the girl alone."

Laxus looked over at me, then back at Gajeel. And at this point, I think he was more afraid of Gajeel than me. Understandable. Without another word, Laxus turned on his heel and started heading back toward the guild hall. I have no doubt he's going to complain to Master Makarov, but even Master Makarov won't coddle Laxus. However, Laxus had yet to get that memo. Or he chose to ignore it. Either way, he wasn't my problem anymore.

"Hey…" Gajeel asked, "Are you ok?"

"I've been better," I admitted, "But for the most part, yeah. I'm good."

"Good." Just like that, he left me on the sidewalk by myself and started off to wherever he was going.

"Wait!" I ran to catch up to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want, shrimp?" Gajeel whined, "I got other things to do today."

"Why?" I asked, "Why did you help me?"

"Because I can't _stand _jerks like that," he explained, "He thinks he can throw his weight around and that it can get him anything he wants, but I turned his weight against him and flipped him on the ground. He had it coming."

"I still don't trust you."

"I never asked if you trusted me," Gajeel pointed out, "Nor did I ever ask for your trust in the first place."

"But…" I stopped him, "Thank you. And I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to get so heated."

"Um…" If I didn't know any better, I'd think I just caught him off guard a little bit, "Sure. Apology accepted. Can I go now? I really do have other things to do today."

"Oh…" I shook it off, "Yeah. Sure. Will I see you back at the guild hall?"

"I don't know," Gajeel took off and left me on the sidewalk. Again.

Wow…He…He helped me. I didn't think that guy would ever be the knight in shining armor type. More like the annoyed drifter coming through town with a conscience. And…Well…I think he might have been blushing a little when he left. If we're being honest, that blushing was…Kind of cute.

No. Shake it off, Levy. You know what he's done. You know you don't trust him. Just…Go to the hospital. Yeah. I'll go to the hospital and check on Jet and Droy. I'm sure they're doing better than the last time I saw them. The doctors at Magnolia General knew what they were doing. But…Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get to know Gajeel a little better, too. I shouldn't be so quick to judge.


	5. My Shadow

I did say I had other things to do today other than shoo off Laxus and wonder why Gajeel is being weird around me. And on the top of my priority list was checking in on my beloved team still in the hospital. Hopefully, they'll get out soon. I missed seeing their faces in the guild hall. And I missed hanging around them. Usually, when Jet and Droy were around me, Laxus would leave me alone. It's like having my own personal bodyguards and repellent all in one.

When I walked into their room, I expected to see them both passed out cold. From what I understand, their pain medication could make them sleep like babies. However, today would prove different. Both of them were bright-eyed and bushytailed, sitting up in their beds, arguing over hypotheticals. More often than not, those hypotheticals would be about me, but not today. Today, they happened to be arguing over their nurse.

"No way," Droy groaned, "She wouldn't go for you."

"And she'd go for you?" Jet scoffed, "Look, Droy, you're like a brother to me, but I already called dibs."

"When did you call dibs?" Droy squeaked, "I don't remember any dib calling."

"I see you two are healing nicely," I giggled. It's like nothing's changed.

"Hey, Levy," Jet waved to me, "Could you settle an argument?"

"Sure," I sat between them, "What's up?"

"Which one of us do you think has a better shot with our nurse?" Jet asked, "Droy or me?"

"Honestly," I teased, "I don't think either one of you have a shot with her. You're her _patients. _Not date material. And I think she's married."

"Aww…" Looks like I broke both their hearts at the same time. Not my intentions, but someone had to break it to them.

"Your broken hearts aside," I asked, "How are you guys feeling?"

"Better," Droy reported, "The doctor says we should be out of here by the end of the week."

"Good," I sighed out, "I need to get back to work. It's hard, sitting around the guild hall, doing nothing. Master Makarov's limited me to local jobs and even then, I can't go without the rest of the team."

"Seriously?" Jet gave me a look, "You're telling _us _that it's difficult for _you _to be sitting around, doing nothing?"

"Yeah," I slumped over, "I guess you're right."

"Hey…" Droy wondered, "You alright, Lev? You seem off."

"I've been better," I admitted, "I'm sure it's just me going stir crazy."

"And that's all it is?" Jet picked up on it, too, "Because you got that 'Laxus just hit on me' face going on."

"What else is new?" I was still trying to wrap my head around what happened with Laxus this morning. Dare I tell Jet and Droy? They're still recovering from their curiosities at Phantom Lord. But at the same time, I needed to vent. That's what my boys were for, "But…I was attacked this morning."

"By who?" Jet snapped, jolting up.

"Who are we taking out, Levy?" Droy followed suit, just as fired up as Jet was.

"Who was it?" Jet asked, "Who hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I settled them, "Relax or you'll end up popping your stitches."

"What happened, Levy?" Droy worried, both he and Jet relaxing again.

"Well," I explained, "It's kind of a long story. The guy that captured me at Phantom Lord…"

"Yeah…"

"We've heard of him."

"He was at the guild hall this morning," I went on, "Turns out, he was working for Master Makarov. And I sort of went off on him. I had just woken up and at first, I thought I was seeing things. But he was there. After I tore him a new one, Master Makarov stopped me and told me to apologize. So I did. Well…I had to find him first. Unfortunately, Laxus found me instead."

"Lucky you," Droy shared in my disgust.

"It gets better," I agreed, "He started asking me what I was doing and if I wanted to do something with him tonight. You know…Typical Laxus. Any other day, I could've just moved on with my day, but Laxus couldn't handle my flat out rejection. Apparently, I was being too nice about it and that led to him not being able to take the hint. But that guy, the one that was undercover for Master Makarov…Gajeel…He defended me. Laxus tried to zap me, but Gajeel got in the way. His arm turned to metal and Laxus turned tail and ran the other direction. It's strange…He's unofficially part of the guild and saved me. He might be a huge jerk, but he saved me. From someone _in _the guild."

"I know it's not uncommon for us to fight each other," Jet pointed out.

"Yeah," Droy nodded, "How many times a week do you figure Gray and Natsu go at it?"

"And how many times has Erza had to step in and stop it?"

"And how much of the guild hall do you think hasn't been damaged by those three?"

"But still…" Jet stared down at his feet, "That's not ok. He had no right to go after you like that, Levy. Not because you said no. Not because you turned him down. Not because he figures he can get whatever he wants."

"That's kind of what Gajeel said," I smiled a little, "Only a little more colorfully. He didn't care about the power Laxus had or the fact that he was Master Makarov's grandson."

"Maybe he's not so big of a jerk," Droy figured.

"I don't know about that," I got up, "Your medications must be getting to you."

"Think about it, Lev," Jet followed Droy's train of thought, "If he was as big of a jerk as you say he is, do you really think he would've protected you from Laxus?"

"I should go," I shook it off, "You two should get some rest, ok? And I promise that as soon as you're out of the hospital, we can go off on another adventure."

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you later, Levy!"

I hated when those two made sense. But if Gajeel wasn't really as big of a jerk as I thought he was, then why did he act like it? I didn't know what to think about him, but more importantly, I needed to get my head right again. There was one place in all of Magnolia that could do just that for me. And I needed to find my solace. Lucky for me, it was just down the street from the hospital.

Ding…

Mmm…Something about the smell of leather binding and old parchment puts me in my happy place. I loved nothing more than poking around my favorite used bookstore. It's usually quiet, peaceful, somewhere I could hear a pin drop. And I loved every inch of it. Normally, I'd find a corner of it, hole up for a while, and maybe if I'm lucky, I'd take a couple home with me. But I'd need to cut myself off at some point. I'm pretty sure I had books on my shelf that I've never read. Oh, well. I needed something to hold me over until Lucy finishes another chapter of her book.

"Hello, Levy," the shopkeeper greeted me with a smile and a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hello," I rested my face in my hands and my elbows on the counter, "So?"

"So…" she beamed, "Is there anything in particular you're looking for or have you just come to browse again?"

"You wouldn't happen to have anything new in," I crossed my fingers, "Would you?"

"We do have a few new releases," she directed me toward the display, "I haven't gotten around to reading them myself, but I'm sure they're good. I've heard nothing but good things about them."

"That sounds like fun," I checked the blurb on the back of a couple. They seemed mostly like autobiographies and as much as I loved hearing about people's life stories, I don't think these were for me.

"But I know you better than that," the shopkeeper pulled me aside, "I've also gotten in something special."

"Oh?" I perked up, my heart about to jump out of my chest.

"How would you like a new grimoire?" she offered, "It's the grimoire of a wizard from the mid-nineteenth century."

"Yes, please," I nodded vigorously. I could hardly contain myself. That's why I keep coming back here.

"It's in the back corner," she directed me, "Second floor. On the left."

"Thank you!" I sprinted up the stairs and curled up in the back corner. Sure enough, there it was. The worn, green leather binding gave it away. There's no way this wasn't that wizard's grimoire.

I don't know what kind of magic was in this particular bookstore. Was it something in the walls? In the books themselves? Was it the sights? The smells? I don't know what it was, but honestly, I don't think I want to know. That would only ruin the magic that put me in such a state of pure bliss. And I loved it more than anything. After the morning I had, I needed that kind of bliss.

But then…I felt something strange. Something was off. Out of nowhere, I had the feeling I was being watched. No. If it was Laxus, I refuse to allow him to ruin this place for me. This was like a temple to me. My one, sacred place in all the world. I am _not _letting Laxus Dreyar, of _all people, _ruin it for me! Carefully, I got up from my nest on the floor, peeking through to the other side of the bookshelf. Sweet relief washed over me when I realized my stalker wasn't exactly Laxus. Not necessarily someone better, but it wasn't Laxus. And that's all that mattered.

"Gajeel?" I called out to him. Only for him to duck down to a lower shelf. I parted the books in the way and caught his steely gaze from the other side, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Gajeel got defensive, "Am I not allowed to go to a bookstore?"

"I'm not going to stop you," I slid to the other side, "In fact, I'd encourage it. I'm just curious as to what you're doing here. You don't strike me as the type to read."

"Now, you're calling me stupid?!"

"No," I settled him, "I just don't see this being an interest of yours. Usually, I can spot another bookworm from a mile away."

"I can read all I want!" he pouted.

"Fine," I went back to my corner, not in the mood to fight with him, and opened the grimoire back up, "If you say so."

After he came down from his tantrum, Gajeel took a seat next to me, glancing over my shoulder, "What are you reading?"

"An old grimoire," I showed him, "It's filled with ancient magic. If the wizard who wrote it never wrote it down, it'd likely be lost through time. But lucky me, it's in my lap."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Lucky you."

"If you're here to judge," I glared, "The front door is downstairs."

"No," Gajeel stopped, "Not judging. Sorry. Kneejerk."

"You got half of that right," I grumbled, immediately going back to swooning over the magic in my lap, "I do love an old grimoire, though. They're so wonderful. The binding, the pages, the contents…I need more of them in my life."

"You know, shrimp," he chuckled to himself, "You're so weird."

"Better weird than boring!" I chimed, going back to my grimoire. Because there's no way I'm walking out of here without it, "And…You do know I have a name, right?"

"Easier to remember shrimp than Levy," Gajeel shrugged.

"Yet you just did."

"So," he quickly changed the subject, "What's this grimoire all about?"

"It's a bunch of spells that improve your cooking," I told him, "You'd be amazed at what a little magic can do in the kitchen."

"So," Gajeel thought it over for a minute or two, "It's a cookbook?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "It's not a cookbook. It's a grimoire. The spells in it just happen to be for cooking."

"Excuse me," he threw his hands up, "Because from where I'm sitting, it's a magic cookbook."

"I'd love to try it," I admitted, letting his backhanded comments roll off my back.

"I'd love to try the result." Huh…Not what I was expecting to hear so quickly.

"Ok…" I allowed, trying to wrap my head around this, "When would you want to try the result?"

"I don't know," Gajeel started to turn red, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No," I shook my head, "So…tonight? My place?"

"Sure," he nodded, getting up from the floor, "I…Guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"Looks like it," I smiled, "I'll see you tonight."

Gajeel took off and I got up from the floor, too. Things were starting to go numb and I needed to move around anyway. But then, realization struck. Did…Did I just do what I think I did? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think I just…set up a…date with…No. He's just coming over. To my house. To test the result of my new grimoire. No. This totally isn't a date. I do not have a date with Gajeel tonight. I'm overthinking it.


	6. It's Not a Magical Cookbook

Alright. I could do this. I had this totally under control. With the grimoire open on my kitchen counter, I had a sudden realization. My knowledge of many things upon many things extended over a variety of topics. However, I knew next to nothing about cooking. I didn't even know what I was going to make tonight. Gajeel did strike me as the type that would eat anything, so I'll count that as a blessing in my favor. Aside from that, I drew a blank. Luckily for me, I knew someone who forgot more about cooking than I could ever know. This may be one of those times where I needed to call for help. Would that count as a job to put on the request board?

Of course not. This would just be asking for a favor from a friend. I locked my door behind me and headed for the guild hall. Although, I had two options when it came to cooking help. One of those options was Natsu. It's a surprising thing to learn, but Natsu can cook like a dream. Lucy told me all about it once. Especially when they get a job out of town. Lucy goes in search of herbs and berries and Happy gets their fish. But it's Natsu who manages to throw them all together. According to Lucy, she'd put Natsu's cooking against any of the chefs who cooked for her growing up.

However, I'd like for my kitchen to still be standing by the end of the night, so option two, it is. Even though, it'd be pretty entertaining to watch Natsu cook. When I got to the guild hall, some of the usual cast of characters were here. By the looks of things, Natsu and Lucy just came back from a job, so they were having their post-work celebrations. Gray stood in front of the request board, scanning it for a job of his own. Cana…Oh, poor Cana…She's already had her limit for the night. And she was out cold on a table already. Sleep well. But I wasn't looking for any of them.

"Hey, Mira," I took a seat at the bar.

"Hi, Levy," Mirajane chimed like every other time I came in here, "Did you need something?"

"Can I steal you away for a bit?" I asked, "It's kind of important."

"Sure," she nodded, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," I made sure to keep my voice down, so I wouldn't worry anyone else, "It's just that I'm about to start making dinner and I know nothing about cooking. Plus, I just got this new grimoire and I wanted to try it. And…"

"And?" Mirajane wondered, grabbing the door, "Levy, are you sure everything is ok?"

"I…" I bit the inside of my cheek, hiding my heated face, "I have someone coming over tonight."

"Oh," she let it go. Or so I thought, "Is it Laxus?"

"No!" I squealed, "God, no! I don't want Laxus in my house. And there's no way I'd be making him dinner!"

"Relax, Levy," Mirajane settled me, "It was a joke. I know better than that. If I could be nosy for a minute, who is it?"

"It's Gajeel," I confessed, "Master Makarov's sleeper agent."

"I heard about what happened with you two this morning," she remembered, "I'm guessing this is your way of apologizing for what happened."

"In a way," I nodded, "Yeah. Sort of. But it's more than just an apology. Besides, he kind of knows I got the grimoire. I went to go check on Jet and Droy."

"How are they feeling?" Mirajane asked, just as concerned about those two as the rest of us.

"They're not too worse for wear," I giggled, "They're not completely healed up yet, but they're getting there. They're in good spirits at least. Their doctor says they should be out of the hospital by the end of the week. Then, I'll give them another week to recover and we'll be back out into the world in no time."

"That's good to hear," she smiled sweetly, "Now, back to what happened."

"So, when I left the hospital this afternoon," I went on, "I thought I'd go to the bookstore. Hospitals are so depressing, so I could stand some cheering up. The lady that runs the place said she had a new grimoire on the second floor, so I was holed up there for a while. Then, I found Gajeel peeking through the bookshelves and he caught me with the grimoire in my lap. And now, I'm making dinner for the two of us. All because I wanted to try it out. And now, you're all caught up."

"You know what they say, Levy," Mirajane giggled, "Feed them once and they'll never leave."

"Oh, come on," I rolled my eyes, "That's not true."

"Really?" she gave me a look, "Would you like an example?"

"That's not a thing, Mira," I brushed her off, "It's just going to be one dinner."

"If you say so," Mirajane rocked back on her heels, "But if that's really the hill you're willing to die on, I'd suggest looking at Natsu and Lucy."

In that moment, my heart sunk to my feet and probably fell out on the other side of the world, "Oh, no…"

"When Natsu and Lucy met," she pointed out, "I remember Lucy saying she bought Natsu and Happy lunch and…Well…They've been practically inseparable ever since. I'm not saying the same will happen with you and Gajeel, but we'll call this your fair warning."

"No," my rational thinking came back, "Gajeel's not going to stick around just because of me cooking for him this _one _time."

"Depends on how good it is."

"Mira!"

"Alright, alright," Mirajane dropped it, giggling some more to herself, "I'm done. I'll stop teasing you about Gajeel. But I do have one question, though."

"What's that?" I had a feeling I already knew what it was. And I braced myself for it.

"What are your thoughts on Gajeel?" Yep. Just what I was afraid of.

"Well…" It wouldn't be a half bad idea to vent to Mira, but even I wasn't sure what to think about Gajeel. This whole thing about me making dinner for him was more of a thank you than an apology. He saved me from Laxus and chances are, Laxus is never going to attempt to hit on me ever again. And I couldn't be more thankful for that. After a while, it gets kind of predatory.

"Ok," Mirajane stopped, "I'm done being nosy. Let's get to work. What did you plan on making tonight anyway?"

"I have no idea," I admitted, "I figured I could look in my fridge and see what I had. Make something out of that."

"Oh, Levy," she sighed out, "If that works, I'll be amazed."

"I think it can."

"And I think we need to find the market before it closes," Mirajane checked my cabinets for anything she could scrape together, "There's no think about it. We need to go to the market before we go any further. Because the first thing I show you how to make requires things you don't have. Come on."

I didn't expect to make a trip to the market today, but apparently, I needed to. Although, I did need a few things. I didn't have any milk. My eggs were looking low. When was the last time I got any groceries? Honestly, Levy. You live this way? Well, in my defense, I didn't cook very often. When I'd get hungry, I'd go to the guild hall and there was always something to eat there. I'm still disappointed in myself.

By the time we got back, Mirajane had gone a tad overboard on my grocery shopping. Eight bags between us seemed excessive. Whatever she needed, I wasn't going to stop her. I want this to turn out good. And if that means Mirajane doing my grocery shopping (for the next month, by the looks of it), so be it. Alright. Now that we had that out of the way, I was beyond ready to do this.

"Ok, Levy," Mirajane chirped, "Are you ready? Because this first thing is going to be hard to mess up."

"I'm ready!" I sang, "What are we making?"

"We'll start with a loaf of bread," she got the flour out, "Do you know anything about how to make a loaf of bread?"

"Walk downstairs," I thought, "Go to the bakery two blocks down, get sidetracked, get a few cupcakes and a loaf of bread, give the baker some money, and go home?"

"Close, but no," Mirajane laughed, "I need a bowl. Then, we'll take some warm water and that yeast I got. Where was that?"

"Here!" I got the packet of yeast from one of the bags, "What next?"

"Warm water," she walked over to the sink and turned the water on, waiting patiently for it to warm up. Mirajane ripped the packet open and dumped it into the water, "If you want something to do, can you put a little bit of oil into the bowl? That's what our bread dough is going in."

"What's that for?" I wondered, doing as she asked.

"It'll keep the dough from sticking," Mirajane explained, "And it'll make the outside all nice and shiny, too. It'll take about five minutes for the yeast to get started. What does your grimoire have for bread?"

"Bread…Bread…" I thumbed through the pages, "I have reviving stale bread and…Ooh…This could be useful."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's basically instant bread!" I squeaked, "You put all the ingredients into a bowl and read the incantation! We didn't even need to do any of the other stuff!"

"Really?" Mirajane pouted, "I was kind of looking forward to making bread. It's been a while since I got the chance to do any baking and here you are with your grimoire."

"Mira," I felt an ache in my chest, "Don't be like that. This isn't going to be the only thing we make tonight. You'd know that better than I do since…Well…You did do most of my shopping. The grimoire doesn't do everything."

"Alright then," she perked back up, "Let's see what it can do. You make the bread."

"Ok!" I opened the grimoire to the right page and started reading, "Lardo panis dulcis. Faciens panis dulcis. Accipere aliqua lardo. Et ponet illud in dulce panem. Lardo panis dulcis. Hoc illud est quod est iens ut. Lardo panis dulcis!"

A bright flash came from the bowl and a warm smell overcame my kitchen. Oh, wow…That was fast. Practically instant. Both Mirajane and I looked on in disbelief, "Congratulations, Levy. You just made bread."

"And it smells incredible," I swooned, "I wonder what else this grimoire can do."

"Let's find out!"

For the next few hours, Mirajane and I were holed up in my kitchen, cooking anything that wasn't nailed down. I must admit, that grimoire was completely worth the eighty thousand jewel I paid for it. Yes, it was pricey. Yes, that's almost as much as what Lucy's rent is. Yes, I should probably be saving my money in these trying times. And yes. It was completely and one hundred percent worth it. Although, along with this grimoire being a blast to use, I was exhausted. Between the cooking and all the magical energy it took to work the grimoire, I earned the beautiful spread on my kitchen counter. Fortunately, in the back of the book, there was a spell that would clean all of this up, too.

"It's too bad I'm not the one that gets to eat this," Mirajane chuckled to herself from the table, "You did great, Levy. You didn't need me."

"But it was nice to have you here," I admitted, "Thank you for doing this, Mira."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "Happy to do it. Anytime you want to do this again, you're welcome to ask. That grimoire is fun. It's too bad it's not my practice, but it's still fun to use."

"Yes, it is," I totally agreed, my stomach growling. Hopefully, Gajeel's on his way. I don't want this to get cold before I get to eat it.

"Good luck with Gajeel tonight, Levy," Mirajane got up, "I hope it goes well."

"Thanks, Mira," I walked with her to the door, "Hey, if you could do me a favor and keep this our secret, I'd really appreciate it. I'd hate for…certain people…to get the wrong idea."

"In other words," she assumed, "You don't want Lucy finding out and freaking out over it, right?"

"Exactly," I nodded…vigorously, "I love her to death, but ever since she and Natsu started dating, they've become more and more alike and I'd hate for her to have a Natsu style freak out in the guild hall. I know I hounded her when they started dating, but I don't even know if that's what's going to happen with us."

"I understand," Mirajane promised, "I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

"See you later!" Mirajane walked out my front door and I could've sworn I heard her voice talking to someone outside. I checked myself over in my bathroom mirror before the voices could get any closer. Cute as a button as per usual.

"Hey, Shrimp, are you home?" my heart stopped. Why? Why did it do that? It's not like this was a surprise. I knew he was coming over tonight. That's why I actually cooked tonight, "The pretty receptionist from the guild hall said I could come in. I didn't know you had a roommate."

"She's not my roommate," I walked out, holding it together to the best of my ability, "Mira just stopped by. But…Hi."

"Hi," Gajeel's eyes drifted over to the kitchen table, "Did that grimoire do all that?"

"For the most part," I confirmed, "Yeah."

"And?" he wondered, "How was it? Was it as magical as you thought it'd be?"

"And then some!" I squealed, "But…I haven't tasted anything yet, so there's a chance it could all be trash."

"Nah," Gajeel shrugged, "You don't seem like the type who could make bad food. With or without your magic cookbook."

"And you know the type?"

"I've met the type," he admitted, helping me move things from the island to the table, "Bitter, constantly angry at something, so high strung that if you said you liked their shoes, you'd probably be eating their fist. There's no way someone like that can cook. You, on the other hand? You could probably cook. And you used that grimoire. I thought you said that was guaranteed good cooking."

"That's what the lady at the bookstore said," I remembered.

"What if she was just trying to make a quick sale?"

"Are you really that cynical?" I giggled.

"Depends on the day."

"Come on," I insisted, "I've been working on this all afternoon. It'd be a shame if we let it get cold."

"There has to be something in that grimoire for that," Gajeel assumed.

"Actually," I bit my lip, "There is."

"Told you," he pulled out a chair for himself and kicked one out for me. Wow. And they say chivalry is dead.

Although, with that first bite of lemon peppered chicken, I'm pretty sure I saw Gajeel get teary-eyed. Color me concerned, "Gajeel…? Are you ok?"

"It's…" Gajeel choked out, "It's so good. I need the name of that grimoire."

"You don't seem like you use word magic," I told him, "Kind of like how you said I don't seem like the type who can't cook."

"How do you know I can't use word magic?"

"I know the type," I assured, "It takes a word mage to know a word mage. You don't know word magic."

"You caught me, Levy," he continued to shove his face, "I'm not a word mage."

"Then," I wondered, "What kind of wizard are you, Gajeel?"

"Really?" Gajeel put his fork down long enough to have a civilized conversation, "The metal arm this morning didn't give it away?"

"I wasn't really focused on the metal arm," I admitted, "I was more concerned about having to deal with Laxus than I was with you. I'm sorry to tell you that, but it's true."

"That's reasonable," he let it go, bringing his metal arm back, letting it slowly take over the rest of his body, "I'm an iron dragon slayer."

"Really?" I gasped, "So, you're kind of like Natsu?"

"Not quite," Gajeel corrected me, "I'm more like me. Yeah, the whole dragon slayer backstory, but instead of fire, I got iron. It's pretty great. Especially when I'm…Well…We can save that for another day."

"Come on," I begged, "Tell me! Please?"

"You know," he pointed out, "Even though you're a killer cook, you can be kind of annoying. Did you know that?"

"I like to call it being relentless," I tried not to take offense to that.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, please."

"Well," Gajeel went on, "I like to break out the metal hands when I play guitar. It gives the strings a different sound and the distortion on it is really nice."

"I didn't know you played at all," I listened closer, "Do you play often?"

"Just to keep the muscle up," he nodded, "Sometimes, if I'm lucky, when I'm out on a job, I'll get a side gig and play a little club here and there."

"I've always wanted to learn an instrument," I stared down at my food, "But I'm always buried in a book. That's ok. It's cozy in there. Sometimes. Depending on the story."

"You're so weird…" If I didn't know any better, I'd think I caught Gajeel smiling, "But I can let that slide, I guess."

"I already told you my philosophy on that."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed me off, "Better weird than boring. I know."

"And yet," I teased, "You said my name was difficult to remember."

"I've only called you shrimp once tonight," Gajeel defended, "I remember what your name is."

"I know," I dropped it.

"You know, Levy," he looked away from me, "We should do this again sometime."

Mira was right. I didn't want to say it out loud, but Mira was right, "What do you mean?"

"This," Gajeel explained, "You and me like this. It was kind of nice not eating by myself for a change. But if it's alright with you, I could stand to repay the favor. Besides, I did kind of invite myself over tonight."

"No," I shook my head, "I made the offer and you took the opportunity. I could've told you to kick rocks, but I didn't. Here we are."

"That doesn't mean I can't still repay the favor," he decided, getting up from the table, "How about after we both recover from tonight, you come up to my place? Yeah, it's kind of a hike from here and it's just down the road from the Phantom Lord guild hall, but it'd be worth it. I promise."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, walking with him to the door, "Are you already leaving?"

"I need to," Gajeel nodded, "If I don't, I'll end up staying here all night and I'm pretty sure you're not letting me crash on your couch."

"Sorry," I winced, "But you're more than welcome to come over anytime."

"Well…" his cheeks started turning color. Actually…It's kind of…adorable, "I'm going to head home. Good night, shrimp."

"Good night, Gajeel." I needed to think of something to call him for retaliation. It's not like I can call him shrimp back. He's twice my size! But tonight…He had a point. Tonight was nice. And with Jet and Droy still in the hospital, it was nice not having dinner by myself tonight. It's so weird. I didn't think I would've been so relaxed around him, considering the unfortunate circumstances we met under. And then, there was our fight this morning. And him stalking me in the bookstore. But there was something in him tonight other than my cooking. Something…different. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but there was definitely something.


	7. Something There

I could hardly contain myself. Last night…I still ran on the buzz from last night. Last night with Gajeel was…I didn't even know what to think of it. All I knew was that last night was just…wonderful. When I woke up this morning, I felt a little lighter on my feet. Where this was coming from, I may never know. But honestly, I didn't really want to know. I was ok being in the dark on this one. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually, but for now, I needed to get to the guild hall. Even though I couldn't quite look for a job yet without the rest of Shadow Gear here, it was nice to see all my other friends in one place.

"Good morning, Levy," Mirajane greeted me as I stepped foot in the guild hall. Just the same as every morning.

"Morning, Mira," I chirped, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is," she smiled, "You're in awfully high spirits. I'm assuming last night went well?"

"Very," I confirmed, taking a seat at the bar. This was weird. Normally, I sat at a table, but today…Today was a bar day. Even though Cana was passed out on the other end. A few stools were still empty between the two of us.

"I know that look," my best friend took one of the empty stools next to me.

"Hi, Lucy," I beamed, just this side of burst into song happiness.

"What's going on with you, Levy?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm usually in a good mood," I pointed out, "I don't see how this is any different."

"Not this good," she retaliated, "Come on, Levy. What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing…"

"She had a date last night," Mirajane shared the good news…That wasn't exactly hers to share.

"Mira!" I squeaked, the heat rising in my face.

"Levy!" Lucy grabbed my arm, "Alright. We need to talk. And we need to talk now."

"We need to not make a big deal out of this," I stumbled behind her as Lucy dragged me into a quiet, secluded corner of the guild hall near the door to Master Makarov's office.

"Nope," she shot me down, "This is something worth making a big deal over. You had a date last night?"

"It wasn't even really a date," I clarified, "I just…had someone come over last night. And I may or may not have made him dinner."

"Levy!" Lucy was about to come out of her skin, "And why would you keep this from me?"

"Because," I whined, "I knew you'd overreact to this. Like you are now."

"Talk to me," she begged, "What's with that smitten look in your eyes this morning? No…"

"No, what?" I worried.

"Did he stay over last night?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes, "Really, Lucy. There's nothing to tell."

Ding!

I looked over toward at the front door to see who was coming in already. Sure enough, it was the one person that put that sparkle in my eye on his way into Master Makarov's office, "Morning, shrimp."

"Good morning," I smiled even bigger, waiting for him to disappear behind the door.

"Levy…" Lucy smirked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," I lied through my teeth. I was genuinely happy to see Gajeel this morning. But like I said earlier. I didn't want Lucy blowing it out of proportion.

"That wasn't nothing," she dug deeper, "Oh, come on, Levy. You grilled me like this when I started dating Natsu. We'll call this payback. Talk. Start with what happened last night."

"Fine…" As much as I wanted to keep Lucy in the dark, I really wanted to talk this over with someone. Something needed to make sense in my head, "So, last night. I didn't exactly have a date."

"You said that."

"But," I went on, "I did have Gajeel over last night."

"YOU HAD…?!"

"Not so loud, Lucy!" I begged, "Please. I'm still processing last night. This feels like something that's on a need to know basis. Right now, the only ones who need to know are you and me."

"Alright, alright," she settled down, "So, you had Gajeel over last night…Of all people, why would you have Gajeel over?"

"Even before last night," I remembered, "Yesterday afternoon, I was sitting in the bookstore and Gajeel happened to be there. He caught me with a new grimoire, so I used that grimoire to make us both some dinner."

"And?" Lucy wondered, "What happened after that?"

"I don't even know," I admitted, hiding another smile from her, "We'd have to go on an actual date in order to figure that out. But there was something. Something special. I know Gajeel has done some things that aren't…exactly favorable. Like how he treated me when I got to the Phantom Lord guild hall. And how he was kind of a jerk yesterday morning. But…Again. This is one of those things that stay between you and me, got it?"

"Got it," she swore.

"When I went to find him yesterday," I vented, "Laxus was trying to hit on me again."

"What a sleaze," Lucy felt my pain. Laxus once made the mistake of flirting with her. Needless to say, he ended up with unexplained third degree burns after word got back to her boyfriend. This was even before Lucy and Natsu were dating.

"It gets worse," I went on, "Laxus couldn't handle my rejection, so he tried attacking me."

"Oh my god," she gasped, "Are you ok?"

"I said he tried," I bit the inside of my cheek, "Gajeel stopped him. And when I saw him in the bookstore, I wanted to thank him. And I used the grimoire to do that. That's half the reason why I made dinner. But it gets better."

"That's what I'm here for," Lucy leaned in closer, listening intently, "What happened after dinner?"

"We were talking a little bit," I sighed out, "And…He said we should do it again. Only next time, he'd be cooking for me."

"Natsu…" she mumbled to herself, "Please get my mental telepathy. Levy won't let me dig any more and I know you don't have a filter."

"No," I stopped her, conjuring a mallet behind me, "No. Lucy, leave him alone. I'm sure Gajeel's still processing this, too. Do not make it difficult. Natsu, you, too."

"What did I do?" Natsu joined us, taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Fine," Lucy caved, "You didn't do anything, Natsu. Don't worry about it."

"And don't meddle behind my back," I demanded.

"What?" she squeaked, "You really think I'd do that to you? Levy, I'm hurt!"

"I don't think you'd do that," I shoved my finger in her shoulder, "I know you'd do that. I love you to death, Lucy, but you meddle worse than anyone I know. Especially when it comes to this kind of thing."

"I won't," Lucy promised, "I won't meddle with your love life."

"Natsu either."

"Again," Natsu groaned, "What did I do? I'm just an innocent bystander in all this. I don't even know what you two are talking about."

"You don't get to play with Gajeel," I ordered, "Just leave him alone altogether. No matter what Lucy says."

"Fine by me," Natsu gave me a halfhearted salute.

"Does that include…" Lucy asked.

"Yes," I cut her off, "No using Happy either."

"What about…?"

"That includes celestial spirits."

"Come on, Levy!" Lucy doubled over onto the tabletop, "I need to know something!"

"And when I find something out," I assured, "I'll tell you. That's why I was kind of holding off on telling you."

"Telling her what?" Natsu's ear perked up, "Now that I'm being accused of things I haven't even done, I'm kind of curious. What's going on?"

"Levy might have a man in her life," Lucy blurted out.

"Really?" he shot me a look, "Who is he? What's he like? Should we be worried?"

"You're not my dad, Natsu," I giggled.

"Lucy," Natsu leaned over to her, "Point him out. Which one is he? Wait, Levy, is he a wizard?"

"Yes." Oh, God…Mistakes were made. This was all Mira's fault. But I knew this was coming eventually. I just didn't know that eventually would've come so soon.

"He's in Master Makarov's office," Lucy told him, "Just give it a second. He's bound to come out eventually."

"What kind of magic does he practice, Levy?" Natsu wondered, keeping a close watch on Master Makarov's office door.

"Do we really need to be having this conversation?" I rolled my eyes, "It's really not that big of a deal."

Gajeel came out of Master Makarov's office and immediately, both Natsu and Lucy stared him down. Although, Gajeel didn't pay them much attention. He was looking for someone specific. And he found him. Laxus sat at a table with Freed, making eye contact with Gajeel. With a quick glare through his soul, Laxus stared down at the table. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Laxus was actually pouting like a two-year-old. But then, Gajeel looked down at me, almost as he meant to ask me if I was ok. I merely smiled. Just a little bit. Just enough to let him know I'd be ok.

But shortly after we made eye contact, Gajeel bolted. Like his life depended on it. Did…Did I do something? Did something happen that I don't know about? That was weird, right? It wasn't just me? However, Natsu and Lucy couldn't leave that alone. Natsu watched as Gajeel left the guild hall, "That's the guy?"

"That's the guy," Lucy confirmed, "That's Gajeel. I don't know if you've gotten to meet him yet. According to Mirajane, he's a hard one to read."

"Mira's not the only one who can say that," I admitted, more confused than ever.

"He seems like kind of a muscle head," Natsu pointed out, "And that's the guy you're after, Levy?"

"I wouldn't say I'm after him," I clarified. Then again, I wouldn't say I'm actively avoiding him either. I want to know what made him go weird like that. Did I do something? Say something? All I did today was say good morning to him. Everything else was on him. I don't get it. What did I do, Gajeel? Just tell me.

"And he's a wizard?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Why?"

"What kind of magic would a guy like that practice?" he scoffed, "I'm guessing something to do with metal."

"You're right," I let out a heavy sigh, "He does practice magic having to do with metal."

"Metal magic, huh?" Natsu thought it over, "I bet I could take him."

"Easy, Natsu," Lucy settled him, "We're here looking for a date for Levy, not for you to pick a fight."

"He doesn't just practice metal magic," I pulled my knees into my chest, "He's an iron dragon slayer."

"That guy's a dragon slayer?!" Natsu squeaked, ready to explode, "No way!"

"We got a type," Lucy high fived me. Reluctantly on my end, "So, you're running after a dragon slayer, too, huh, Levy?"

"Not yet," I kept some strange company, "We don't even know what's going on with us. If him running out like that wasn't obvious."

"Maybe you should ask him about it," she figured, "I'm sure he could stand someone to talk to about this, too. Who better than you?"

"Thanks, Luce," I held my head up in the palm of my hand, "I appreciate the pep talk."

"We're nothing if not Mom and Dad," Natsu put his head on Lucy's shoulder, "We only do this because we love you, Levy."

"You guys are too much some days," I got up from my chair, "I hope you know that."

"I had an inkling," Lucy shrugged, her arm draped around Natsu, "Go, Levy. Go find out what has Gajeel so nervous."

"I think I will," I left those two behind and ran out the front door of the guild. There's no way I can let Gajeel get away so easily. I needed to know why he suddenly got weird on me. Last night was one of the best I've had in a long time and for a while, I was pretty sure he'd say the same. But then…He goes and does something like that. I don't get it. It's like I told Lucy. Only one way to find out. I ran outside and down the street to find him sitting by himself on a nearby bench, "Gajeel!"

Gajeel jumped about ten feet out of his skin, "Levy…What is it?"

"Are you busy today?" I asked, one hundred percent out of breath.

"Uh…" Gajeel gave me a look, "It's my last day in Magnolia for a while. Why?"

"You want to do something together?"


	8. Apology Accepted

I can't believe that worked. All I did was ask him what he was doing today. Gajeel was a little skeptical of my request, but at the end of the day, here we were. Just the two of us on the streets of Magnolia, looking for any scrap of adventure we could find. Then again, it was also Gajeel's last day in Magnolia. I wonder…

"Hey, Gajeel," I followed him closely, "Where are you going once you leave here?"

"Oak Town," Gajeel told me, "I have to go back to Phantom Lord and check in. The guild thinks I'm on a job and right now, they'd be right. Sort of. Just not a job for the Phantom Lord guild."

"What about the rest of your team?" I wondered, "You lead the Element Four, don't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "But after I'm done with Phantom Lord, I might take one of them back with me to Fairy Tail. She could stand some direction and I'm pretty sure she'd follow me anywhere anyway."

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone," I admitted, not intending that to slip out.

Even worse, I was hoping Gajeel didn't hear me. However, going by his wide eyes and the fact that he stood completely still, he heard me, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," I shook it off, pretending like it didn't happen. But if we're this far down the rabbit hole, I might as well keep going, "Can I ask you something, Gajeel?"

"Make it quick, shrimp," he allowed, "What do you want?"

"When we were in the guild hall earlier," I remembered, "What was the look all about?"

"What look?"

"You looked at me," I pointed out, "After you looked like you were going to punch Laxus."

"Honestly," Gajeel mumbled to himself, "I looked at you to keep myself from punching Laxus."

"So," my heart skipped a beat, "Why did you get weird after that?"

"I didn't get weird," he jumped on the defensive.

"Yes, you did," I argued, "Gajeel…It's just us. Talk to me. Please."

"Well…" Gajeel came clean, "I don't know. I don't know why I got weird. I don't even know if I actually got weird. It's just…After last night…I've been off my game, ok? I don't know why. I don't know what caused it. Even worse, I don't know how to get back on it. But last night…I know that's when it happened."

"It was like that with me, too," I confessed, hiding my face, "I wasn't sure what to think about it. I still don't. But I know I wouldn't mind doing it again. Just to see if that's really what made us get weird."

"Levy…" he stared down at his feet, "Since you got to ask me something, that means I get to ask you something, right?"

"Of course," I let him have that one, "It's only fair. What's on your mind?"

"Since it is my last day in Magnolia…" Gajeel bit his lip, "And my train for Oak Town leaves tonight…Would you want to…I don't know…Would you want to come back with me?"

Ok. My heart's not skipping beats anymore. Because it just came to a complete stop, "What?"

"You don't have to!" he got defensive again, "But…It's a few hour-long train ride. And it sucks doing it alone! It'd be nice to have the company."

I thought it over for a moment or two. He's…Asking me back to Oak Town. Every bone in my body told me no. Don't do it, Levy. You don't know if he's going to immediately turn you in to the Phantom Lord guild. And what if we were to get caught? That'd compromise his cover, too. And I'm sure that if word of what I did got back to Master Makarov, there goes my position in Fairy Tail. And I like my guild.

"On one condition," I stipulated.

"What?"

"I want to see my team first," I told him, "That way, if something happens to me, someone knows where I am."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Gajeel promised, "Your team…Are they still in the hospital?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "But they're doing better than when they were first admitted, so we'll take the victories where we can get them."

"That's good," he glanced over my shoulder, doing anything to avoid eye contact.

"You want to come, too?" I offered.

"What?" Gajeel jumped, "No. I shouldn't."

"It's ok," I assured, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind and I'm never going to turn down moral support."

"No, Levy," he insisted, "I _really _shouldn't. I'm part of the reason why they're there in the first place. But…I didn't know who they were. I just thought they were trying to break into the guild hall. That was before…Well…Before this. Before I met you. On better terms. When people ask how we met, can we just say I was creepily stalking you in the bookstore and you invited me for dinner instead of me holding you hostage in the Phantom Lord guild hall?"

"Deal," I giggled, "But Gajeel, you can't beat yourself up for Jet and Droy's curiosity. They should've known better than to go off on their own like that."

"And you did the same thing…"

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "The three of us share a brain cell. And most of the time, I'm the one with custody of it."

"But still," Gajeel went on, his self-depreciating only getting worse, "I could've done something to keep them safe."

"If that's the way you feel," I took his massive hand into mine, "Then, wouldn't you say this would be a good time to apologize? That way, you can stop with the self-flagellating and we can all move on?"

I think I may have surprised him a little. Because whether he wanted to or not, Gajeel continued to walk with me up to the front doors of Magnolia General. And he took the elevator with me. And he even made it to Jet and Droy's room. And not once did he let go of my hand. But by the time we got there, he came to a complete halt, "I don't know about this, Levy…"

"I promise," my grip tightened, "It's ok. Jet and Droy couldn't hold a grudge if their lives depended on it. They've tried, but never did they succeed."

"Alright," Gajeel was still a little shaky and I doubt that he'd be able to do this on his own. Lucky for him, he's not alone.

To make things even better, by the time I walked in, both my boys were on their feet. Granted, they were on crutches, but still. It's nice to see them both walking again. Even if they were trying to swordfight each other with said crutches, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Hey, Levy," Jet got Droy in the shin in the leg that wasn't all casted up.

"You two seem to be in good spirits," I shook my head at them. Yep. We share a brain cell. And I happen to be in custody of it.

"Sorry," Droy sat down, nursing his alleged stab wound, "We got a little carried away."

"No," I sat on the edge of Jet's bed, "It's what I like to see. Any news on when you guys can get out of here and we can get back to work?"

"In a couple days," Jet reported, "Yeah, the crutches suck, but it's better than being stuck in here."

"Amen," Droy agreed, tipping a crutch to him.

"Hold on," Jet jumped on the defensive, catching a glimpse of the shadow looming behind me, "What's he doing here?"

"You shouldn't be here," Droy followed suit, ready to bash Gajeel's skull in. Although, I don't think he could do much damage right now.

"I told you!" Gajeel squeaked, glaring through me.

"No, no, no!" I stopped them all before they could hurt each other. Or themselves. At this point, anything goes, "Guys, he's ok. Gajeel's a friend."

"Yeah," Jet scoffed, "Some friend…"

"No," I wasn't letting that go, "Jet, no. He's agreed to play nice while he's here. The least you could do is extend the same courtesy."

"Levy," Droy pointed out, "Do you realize who this guy is?"

"I think I know him a little better than you guys do," I smiled a little, "Go on, Gajeel. You know why you're here."

"I…" Gajeel's voice shook. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be for him. He managed to apologize to me with almost no problem. And he wanted to keep me for trophy purposes! Come on, Gajeel. You can do this, "I'm sorry I didn't blow my cover for you."

"Cover?" Jet wondered, still not sure if he should take the apology. I've known these two for a long time. And for as long as I've known them, they couldn't hold a grudge. I doubt they'll be able to now.

"He works for Master Makarov," I stepped in. You've done what you came here to do, Gajeel. And I'm so proud of you. I can handle them from here, "There's been some things going on within the Phantom Lord guild hall and Master Makarov wanted to put someone in there undercover. That's where Gajeel come in."

"When Makarov found me," Gajeel remembered, "I didn't even have a guild. I wasn't working to get into one. But he found out that I was a dragon slayer. Someone like me shouldn't be left to freelance. In the wrong hands, someone like me would be dangerous. And that's why he put me in the wrong hands. He guaranteed me a spot in Fairy Tail if I could manage a job like this. So far, I'd say I've done a pretty good one."

"Like I said," I put my arms around my boys, "He's alright. Promise."

Jet and Droy exchanged glances, having a whole conversation that no one but them could hear. Then, after careful deliberation, Jet spoke on their behalf, "Can we speak to Levy alone please?"

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded, giving them their space, "I'll be outside, shrimp. Whenever you're ready."

"Ok," I sent him out. At least he managed to get in an apology.

"Why did he call you shrimp?" Jet asked.

"Don't ask," I brushed him off, "What's up?"

"Can we really trust this guy?" Droy wondered, "When we were up at Phantom Lord, he was attacking us just as much as the others were. And you expect us to believe he's on our side?"

"He is on our side," I promised, "Look, guys. I know it seems like we can't, but if you don't trust him, then trust me. Gajeel's a good person. Sure, he's kind of a jerk once in a while, but he has his moments where he's an absolute delight. Kind of like how he was last night…"

"Excuse me?" Jet perked up.

"What was that?" Droy gasped.

"It's not like that," I settled them, "Again. Stitches. Hush. But if I could have Gajeel at my house last night for dinner purposes and _nothing else, _then we can definitely trust him. At any moment, he could've taken me back to Phantom Lord, betrayed the guild, and hid me somewhere no one would ever find me. That is, if he was going to keep me alive. But he didn't. Actually, he kind of did something yesterday that kept me safe."

"Really?" Jet wondered, "What's that?"

"He got Laxus to leave me alone," I kept them at arm's length, not wanting to relive that mess, "Let's just go with that. Gajeel was there for me when you two couldn't be. And I couldn't be more thankful to him for that."

"Alright," Droy dropped it, "I guess I can trust him."

"Yeah," Jet joined him, "Me, too. If he's capable of keeping you safe, we can trust him."

"Good," I bit the inside of my cheek, bracing myself for the next bomb I drop on them, "Because I'm leaving for Oak Town. With Gajeel."

"What?!" I thought they were both going to fall out of bed.

"Levy, no," Jet put his foot down, "Not happening."

"I know we said we could trust him," Droy added, "But there's no way going to Oak Town with him is a good idea."

"What did I just say?" I reiterated, "If you can't trust him, then trust me. If something goes down in Oak Town, I can handle myself. I don't think Gajeel's going to throw me onto the tracks like that. And he's already told me that he's not going to let anything happen to me while we're there. I'll only be gone for a day or two. If it makes you guys feel better, I'll even be the one to sign you both out of here. Just don't do anything drastic while I'm gone. But I promise I will come back. And in one piece."

"You better," Jet laid his head on my shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Lev," Droy's head found my other shoulder.

"I love you guys, too," I melted inside.

"Just…" Jet worried, "Be careful. Please. For our sake."

"I will," I swore, "You two don't worry about me. Just rest up and wait for me to come back, got it?"

"We will."

"Good," I got up from Jet's bed and left them in their room to argue back and forth whether or not we could trust Gajeel. But like I said, I know him better than what they do.

"Hey," Gajeel got up from his leaning spot on the wall, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Let's go."

And so, the two of us headed toward the Magnolia train station. It's been a while since I've taken a train. I kind of missed it. Gajeel got our tickets and I got our seats. I just hope that Gajeel doesn't have the same problem as Natsu. I don't see how Lucy does it. I couldn't handle Natsu's motion sickness like she does. I'd sympathy puke first. But that's just me. It wasn't until we started moving that I noticed a sudden change in my travel companion. Nope. Gajeel's got it, too.

"Gajeel?" I worried, "Are you ok?"

"I've been better," he grumbled, laying his head against the window, "Just a little something, something that happens when I travel. Normally, I go places on foot, but I'm sure someone's noticed I'm gone."

"Here," I dug in my bag and got out some neatly wrapped treats I kept just in case I got sick on the road.

"What's this supposed to be for?" Gajeel looked at me strange.

"Just trust me," I assured, "It's lemon ginger candy. It helps settle your nausea."

"Really?" he pulled the ends of the wrapper.

"Give it a second to kick in," I told him, "When it does, you won't want to throw up anymore."

"Thanks," Gajeel popped the candy into his mouth and settled back into his seat.

"Hey, Gajeel…" I know I said I trusted him, but I just needed to know, "You're…Not taking me to Oak Town to hand me over to Phantom, are you?"

"No," he shook his head, switching to my side of the seat, "I told you, Levy. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you while you're in Oak Town. You made a promise to your team that you're going to sign them out of the hospital. You probably shouldn't break it."

"Ok," I let out a heavy sigh of relief, hoping that what he said was true.

"By the way," Gajeel tugged on my shirt sleeve, "You might want to hide that pretty little mark on your shoulder, shrimp. Heaven forbid if someone at Phantom Lord found out you were Fairy Tail. That wouldn't end pretty. So, for both our sakes, could you hide it?"

"Easy," I conjured a roll of bandages and wrapped my arm up, "There. No one can tell. They'll just think it's an injury. If anyone asks, I'll say I fell and scraped my shoulder up. No problem."

"You know," he took my hand, "You're a crafty one, aren't you?"

"And often underestimated."


	9. Welcome to Oak Town

"Levy…" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mmm…" That was my biggest curse about train rides. How dare they have the audacity to make me tired? Even worse, make me sleep like a baby? Was it the movement of the train? Was it the hum of the wheels on the track? Was it the painfully comfortable seats? I don't know. But I could take a train anywhere at any time and be perfectly happy with that.

"Come on," Gajeel shook me again, "Wake up. I don't think the conductor's going to let us go another station on our tickets."

"We're here?" I opened my eyes.

"Hey," he smiled a bit, "Morning, shrimp. Thought I lost you for a sec. Welcome to Oak Town."

"Thanks," I rubbed the sleep out of my eye, "That was a lot faster than coming here on foot. And it looks like the snow's almost gone."

"It never snowed down here," Gajeel admitted, "That was up by the guild hall. Higher altitudes. More snow."

"Forgive me," I pushed myself onto my feet, "I've only been to Oak Town once."

"I'm sorry about that," he stared down at the floor, "I promise this trip will be a lot better than the last one."

"Good," I got my quill out of my bag and wrote out a quick spell.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel wondered, watching curiously as I performed a little magic.

"Getting a sweater," I threw it around my shoulders, "You told me I had to cover my guild mark. I'll conjure some bandages later. For now, this should do. Even though it's Oak Town out of the mountains, it's still a little cooler outside. Should I get something for you, too?"

"Don't worry about it," he brushed me off, "Do you see me? I got a lot of body heat, Levy. I know iron is notorious for being cold, but an iron dragon slayer is oddly hot blooded."

"Hot tempered, too," I teased him, getting a few steps ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gajeel snapped.

"Thank you for proving my point," I took a well deserved bow.

He just shook his head, "I should've seen that one coming. But did I?"

"Nope!" I chirped, "You walked right into that one."

"Shut up," Gajeel rolled his eyes, hiding a little laugh from me, "Come on. Let's go see town."

"Ok." I let him get ahead of me and I followed him wherever he wanted to take me. Although, I noticed something as we walked down the streets of Oak Town. A few somethings. One: For a place being called Oak Town, one would think there'd be more trees around here. That just seems like misrepresentation. Two: Despite how cute and quaint and cozy it was, Oak Town didn't have the same spark for me as Magnolia. It seemed a lot sleepier than Magnolia. And three: Wherever we went, people got out of the way for Gajeel.

For me? They could care less. But any time Gajeel came their way, people would step out of his. It made me curious, "Hey, Gajeel?"

"Yeah, shrimp?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I caught up to him. I don't think Gajeel realizes he's twice my size and half a step to him is three to me.

"Shoot," he allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"If I didn't know any better," I pointed out, "I'd think people were afraid of you."

"That's not fear, Levy," Gajeel explained, "It's not that they're afraid of me. Quite the contrary. They respect me. Ever since I came to Oak Town, I learned to make a name for myself. Think about it. I'm one of the strongest wizards in Phantom Lord."

"Hey…"

"As far as they know," he kept his voice down, "I'm the leader of the Element Four. I'm a regular in a few different clubs in town. I don't think there are many in this town who don't know who I am."

"Isn't someone a little full of himself?" I jabbed.

"It's true," Gajeel assured, "In fact, what's today?"

"It's…" I thought for a second. What _is _today? My days have been running together a lot lately, "It's Wednesday. Why?"

"Tonight," he promised, "Tonight, you'll see. It's a good thing we came back when we did. I'd hate for there to be riots in the streets because of me. Although, I'd have to admit, it'd be kind of flattering."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked.

"You'll see," Gajeel kept a tight lip, "We'll just let that be a surprise for now."

"Fine," I let it go, "So, where to from here?"

"We have to go back to the guild hall," he bit his lip, "I'm sorry. But I did just come back from a job."

"No," I shook my head, "I get it. That's fine. But of all places, why do we have to go to Phantom Lord?"

"Because," Gajeel went on, "I need to feed them the line about Fairy Tail and how they're cooking up something special to keep their guild on top. Some real sinister dark magic type thing. Jose thinks I'm double crossing Fairy Tail. Keeps him on his toes."

"Neat!" I chimed. But then, a little knot formed in my stomach, "Gajeel…You're not…really double crossing Fairy Tail…Are you?"

"I wouldn't double cross Makarov," he swore, "I know better than that. Besides, have you ever seen the guy angry? I don't mean a little miffed. I mean completely, one hundred percent, off the rails infuriated. You couldn't pay me to be on the receiving end of that."

"I have seen Master Makarov pretty upset," I shuddered, slipping my hand into his, "But that's good to hear. It's good to know you're on the right side."

"You know, Levy," Gajeel and I started heading toward the Phantom Lord guild hall, "If you want, so you don't have to go through being back at Phantom Lord, I can drop you off somewhere."

"No," I pulled myself together, "It's ok. Besides, you did make me a promise that this trip to Oak Town wouldn't be as bad as my last one. I trust you."

"Ok," his grip tightened a little and the two of us continued our journey up the mountain. Phantom Lord wasn't too far up the mountain, though. And it's a good thing, too. I should've gotten more than just a sweater. If I'm this cold, then I can only imagine what it's like to be Gajeel right now. Yet when I hold his hand, his temperature never changed. I won't pretend like I understand how a dragon slayer's body works. And Gajeel did say that an iron dragon slayer is practically a space heater. Wait a second…An iron dragon slayer's body is practically a space heater…

Without another thought, I threw my arms around Gajeel's waist, reveling in the wonderful body heat he put off. Although, I don't think he knew how to feel about it. Right now, I didn't care. I wasn't frozen anymore. Gajeel looked down at me, "Uh…Levy…What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm cold," I confessed, "And you're not. You're so very not cold."

"Why didn't you say something?" he snapped, throwing me onto his back.

"What was that all about?!" I squeaked, not expecting to go flying through the air so easily.

"If you were so cold," Gajeel let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "You should've said something. You can ride on my back until we get to the guild hall. But next time, give me a heads up when you're cold. We're almost there, so don't get too comfortable."

"Ok," I threw my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder blade. This…wasn't too bad. It's hard to believe the last time Gajeel was carrying me was in the guild hall at the end of this road. And against my will at that! He held me in that room to protect me…and now, he's carrying me to keep me warm. There was definitely more to him than meets the eye. That's for sure.

When we got to the guild hall, I started getting nervous. The fireplace that once looked so inviting made me nauseous. Although, that fire still felt pretty nice. I just wish it wasn't in enemy territory. I took a good look around the guild hall and noticed a glaring difference between here and home.

"Hey, Gajeel…" I wondered, "Where is everyone? It's awfully quiet here."

"It's usually pretty empty," Gajeel put me down, "There's hardly ever anyone here. They're either on a job or they're in town. No one's going to hang out here. It's a lot warmer in town, no matter what time of year it is. But once the hotter months in the summertime hit, this place is packed. You're not in Magnolia anymore, shrimp. Welcome to Phantom Lord. On a little less hostile pretenses. Much less hostile pretenses."

"That's an understatement," I agreed.

"Now," he ordered, "You stay here. Don't go exploring. Don't make friends. Just…Stay here. I'll be right back. I need to go see Master Jose."

"Ok," I let Gajeel go and found a spot in a rocking chair by the fireplace. This was nice. The fire wasn't as warm as Gajeel's back, but I'll take it. For now anyway.

"Excuse me…" a woman slinked up behind me out of absolute nowhere, giving me a heart attack I didn't need.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't just going to be rude and ignore her. I know Gajeel said not to make friends while I was here, but all she did was start talking to me, "Hi."

"Who are you?" she asked, giving me some very mistrusting looks.

"I…" I got nervous. Relax, Levy. Gajeel said he wouldn't be gone long. If I buy enough time, he can bail me out of this. Wait…Gajeel said he wouldn't be gone long. Gajeel does command a bit of respect around here. Namedropping can't hurt, "I'm here with Gajeel."

"That wasn't my question," the woman repeated herself, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Ga…"

"Not my question," she grumbled, "Please don't make me ask you again. Who are you?"

I didn't see much harm in telling her a little bit, "I'm Levy. I'm a friend of Gajeel's."

"Where are you from?"

"Um…" Ok. I'm in a little pickle here. If I tell her I'm from Magnolia, I have no doubt that she'll put two and two together and find out I'm with Fairy Tail. Hurry up, Gajeel, "I'm from…Uh…"

"Juvia," Gajeel's voice boomed over me, "Leave her alone."

"Forgive me," the woman bowed to him, "It's not often we have someone new in here. I got curious."

"Come on, Lev," Gajeel took my hand, "Let's get going."

"Ok." I've never been so relieved to see Gajeel in my life. When we got outside, I felt like I could finally breathe again, "Who was that? Because I don't think she likes me."

"She likes me," he explained, "That's Juvia. She's a part of the Element Four. And she won't hesitate to drool over me once in a while. It's not that she doesn't like you. She's protective. _Extremely _protective. She doesn't like any woman that gets close to me. And I guess that would include you. Don't take it personally. Come on. We got one more place to see."

"Where's that?" I asked, climbing on his back again.

"Where else?" Gajeel held onto me tight and the two of us went back down the mountain. How was I supposed to know what 'where else?' meant? I've been to Oak Town one other time in my life and I didn't get very far past the mountain. Although, just on the outskirts of town, Gajeel and I walked up the front stairs of a small house.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"Just give me a second," he stuck his finger in the lock, twisting his wrist just right. Then, he pushed the door open, "Not many people can say their finger can double as their house key."

"Wait," I got down from Gajeel's back, "This is your place?"

"Yep," Gajeel walked in, "Home sweet home. While I'm in Oak Town anyway. Once this is all over."

"It's cozy," I followed him inside. For someone like Gajeel, I expected him to have something bigger. I'm guessing he doesn't stay home much.

"Well," he reminded me, walking into his kitchen, "I did promise you dinner."

"That you did," I smiled, thinking back to our dinner in my apartment, "So, what are you making?"

"By the looks of my fridge," Gajeel threw the door open, "Nothing. I got squat."

"When was the last time you got any groceries?" I giggled.

"I've been in Magnolia for the last week or so," he defended, "Forgive me for not having a well-stocked fridge. Wait a minute…"

"What?" I saw the lightbulb turn on in his head.

"I got an idea," Gajeel looked at the clock and took my hand, "Looks like this was just a quick pitstop. I know I promised that I'd make you dinner, but how about I take you somewhere instead?"

"That's fine, too," I allowed. In all honesty, I was getting kind of hungry, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Lefty's."


	10. Lefty

Lefty's…Not just a blues bar, but a state of mind. Said so right on the sign. But I wasn't sure how I felt about walking in here. Guys twice my size (and almost bigger than Gajeel), fights going on toward the back, and if I touch something in here, I might catch something. Granted, sometimes, the Fairy Tail guild hall wasn't much different. By the looks of the place, I might have been the only girl in here that wasn't on the staff. Where in the world did Gajeel take me?

"Hey, Gajeel…" I made sure to stay close, "Not to judge or anything, but what is this place?"

"This is Lefty's," Gajeel explained, showing us to a spot at the bar, "I know it looks a little sketchy, but I promise, you couldn't be amongst better company. Lefty's is my second home. If I'm not at the first one and I'm not at the guild hall or on a job, I'm here. Lefty has treated me well over the years and if he ever needs a bouncer, I'm usually the first one he calls. But I'm not here to bounce tonight."

"Gajeel!" a man came out from the back missing a right hand. I can only assume that's Lefty, "I thought you weren't going to show up tonight, kid. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Lefty," Gajeel apologized, "I had some work to do out of town."

"I see that," he eyed me up, "And who's the girl? She's too cute to be hanging around you."

"This is Levy," Gajeel introduced me, "Levy, this is Lefty. He's a good man. And she is, in fact, with me."

"You flatter me," Lefty smirked, "Alright, Gajeel. I get it. Look, but don't touch."

"Thank you."

"It's nice to meet you, Lefty," I smiled sweetly. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Gajeel got a second chance at a first impression. Lefty will, too.

"Pleasure's all mine, sweetheart," Lefty gave me a nod.

"Hey," Gajeel asked, "You think we could get something to eat before I get to work?"

"Of course," Lefty agreed, "Two house specials?"

"That'll do." And just like that, Lefty disappeared into the back.

"Work?" I wondered, "What? Is wizard work not paying enough? Because I know some people that give some really nice payouts."

"It's not that," Gajeel assured, keeping his voice down, "It's not that at all. Besides, I'm getting two different paychecks from two different guild halls. I'm doing alright. No. This is a different job. I don't work for the bar. It's not like that. I got a different gig here. I've already told you about it. I'm insulted you forgot already?"

"A lot has happened since then, Gajeel," I defended, "I've been asleep. I've taken a train ride here. I've had to keep an eye on Jet and Droy because God knows I keep their heads on straight. And I had to make sure you didn't throw up on me on the train here. Cut me some slack."

"Alright, alright, spazz," he settled me, "I get it. I guess that just means it'll be a little surprise for you when you get to see me work the other job."

"You know," Lefty came back out, putting thick steaks in front of us. Oh, my sweet lord, that looks delightful, "He's the reason why people come in here. On the house, Gajeel."

"Thanks, Lefty," Gajeel blushed a little, "And you say I flatter you. People come in here because they have no other place to go."

"I don't think so," Lefty argued, "I've had people ask when the next time you're going to be in here. You have fans, kid."

"That's not why I do it."

"I know," Lefty dropped it, "I know why you do it. Because there's a soul in there that needs to come out once in a while. No worries."

What is happening? Ten minutes ago, Gajeel brought me in here and I've been fuzzy headed ever since. I don't know if that's from the atmosphere in here or being kept in the dark. All I know was that I'd like some answers sometime soon. Lefty turned on his heel and let Gajeel and I eat in peace. Even though I had no idea what was going on, this steak was absolutely incredible. Don't get me wrong. Food from the grimoire was amazing, too, but I don't think this was made with magic. I did say I wanted more adventure in my life. Something tells me if I stick around with Gajeel a little longer, I'd get what I wanted.

"Hey, Levy," Gajeel took my hand, "There's something I want to show you tonight. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is," I allowed, "What is it?"

"After we eat," he clarified, "Don't worry. You'll see soon enough."

"Ok," I could let a surprise be a surprise. Granted, I could be a little impatient, but that was part of the excitement, "So…This is Lefty's.

"Yep," Gajeel smiled, "This is one of my favorite places in Oak Town."

"Would you say you're a regular here?" I asked.

"Yep," he nodded, "Like I said earlier, if I'm not at the guild hall, at home, or on a job, there's a good chance you'll find me right here. But this isn't just a bar. It's not like I ever come in here for a drink. The food's always good. It's always free because of how much business I bring in here. And occasionally, there's good conversation going on in here. I genuinely love Lefty's."

"I see that." It's cute to see Gajeel get so fired up about something. Even if that place is a weird, sketchy blues bar in downtown Oak Town.

"Hey," Gajeel got up from the table, "I have to go get ready. Are you going to be ok if I leave you here by yourself?"

"I think so," I hoped, taking a good look around my surroundings.

"Hey," he lifted my chin up, "If anyone asks, you're here with me. If that doesn't stop them, yell and I'll come running, ok? You'll be alright. For the most part, the usual clientele in here are pretty tame. Just…Keep your guard up."

"I will," I watched him walk away and kept an eye on anyone suspicious around me. Stay vigilant, Levy. You're in unfamiliar and uncharted territory.

But then, Gajeel had my full attention. He sat on the little stool on the stage in front of us and grabbed one of the guitars off the rack. A pretty black and blue acoustic. Carefully, he plucked the strings, making sure each one was in tune to the best of its ability. In the middle of his soundcheck, his arm changed, turning completely to steel. And the sound that came out of the amp was like nothing I had ever heard before.

It was as if his guitar could speak. At one point, I swear it did. Lefty's got very quiet very quickly as Gajeel finally began his set. That's what his other job was. He's the entertainment. And entertaining, he was. Gajeel didn't have any special effects, no pyrotechnics. The only thing special was his metal hand. I had never heard him play before, but when he was on that stage, I've never seen him so…calm. So in his element.

With every song he played, it only made me sleepier. Like a beautiful lullaby. And I never wanted it to end. Yes, I've heard a guitar before, but never like that. That…Was its own kind of magic. My eyelids got heavier and heavier with each passing note. And in that instrumental set, I found my own sense of peace. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Gajeel's set couldn't last forever. If only…

The applause from the rest of the bar was enough to wake me back up again. If that didn't, then Gajeel's metal hand on my shoulder would've been plenty, "So?"

"What?" I snapped back into my head.

"Now, you've seen the other job," he draped an arm around my shoulders, "What'd you think?"

"Gajeel," I laid my head on his ribs, "That was beautiful."

"That was the point," Gajeel looked me over, "You feeling ok, shrimp? You seem kind of tired."

"Yeah," I admitted, "A little bit."

"Let's head home then," he held me up, "I'm going to get my money from Lefty and we can get out of here, ok?"

"Ok." I leaned against the bar, doing my best to hold myself up. I'm ok. Just a little tired. That's all.

That is, until I totally collapsed by the bar. When I woke up again, I caught a glimpse outside the window. Pitch black. I mean, I know it was nearly night when Gajeel and I got to Lefty's, but I didn't think it got that late. Did it? I rolled over and noticed Gajeel sitting in the chair in his bedroom. But…That must mean…I'm…I'M IN GAJEEL'S BED?! Relax, Levy. It's not a big deal. Everything's good.

"Hey," Gajeel noticed I was awake and sat at my bedside. Immediately, his cool, metal hand went to my cheek, "You feel ok, Lev?"

"Yeah," I sat up, my fist in my eye, "I'm alright. I guess exhaustion got to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about…"

"Shut up," he stopped me, "Don't worry about it. You should've told me you were tired. We would've left anytime. If I didn't play Lefty's tonight, I would've played tomorrow. It would've been fine."

"I'm sorry…" my voice broke, "I…"

"Look," Gajeel let out a heavy sigh, his voice softening, "It's alright. You can tell me these things, Levy. I'd rather know than not know, you know?"

"I think so," I tried to wrap my head around what just rolled out of his mouth, but I think I got it.

"How are you feeling now?" he checked me over, "You're not getting sick on me, are you?"

"No," I shook my head, "I told you, Gajeel, I'm ok. Just tired. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Gajeel held my hand, "Good. It's just…You had me worried, Levy. I had to carry you back here. Lefty wanted to call a doctor, but that would've meant someone finding out about you. I can't be connected back to Fairy Tail, but I'd hate for Phantom Lord to find out that we had a Fairy Tail wizard in our midst. But you are ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm ok."

"That's good," he pulled me into his lap, "You should get some sleep. My bed should be plenty big enough for you."

"What about you?" I asked, "If I have your bed, where are you going to sleep?"

"I got a couch, too," Gajeel pointed out, "It's fine. I'll live. It's only for a couple nights. It's not the end of the world."

"I feel kind of bad for stealing your bed."

"I already told you to shut up once," he reminded me, "I don't want to have to do it again."

"Come on," I whined, "Don't yell at me, Gajeel. I just passed out at Lefty's and I'm tired. I'm also very fragile."

"Seriously?" Gajeel stared blankly at me, "Levy, I know better. Sure, you're tired. I get that, but fragile? You walked up from Magnolia to Oak Town and up the mountain to the Phantom Lord guild hall in the middle of a mountainous snowstorm and live to tell the tale and you expect me to think you're fragile? No. That's not something a fragile person does. Don't give me that. And I was never yelling at you. I never raised my voice once."

"You're still yelling at me, Gajeel."

"If you say so," he got up from the bed, "Go to sleep. We'll see more of town tomorrow."

"Ok," I nestled down into the blankets, "Hey, Gajeel?"

"What?"

"Thank you," I smiled, "Really. I appreciate it."

Gajeel froze in his tracks, "Yeah. No problem. Just go back to sleep."

"Ok," I rolled over, "Good night, Gajeel."

"Night, shrimp…" he killed the lights on the way out. I think he likes me. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think he likes me. I shut my eyes again and fell back asleep with Gajeel's set from Lefty's in my head. It didn't take me long until I was completely under again.


	11. Let's Get to Work

I don't know what that smell is, but…I needed it in my belly. And I needed it now. When I opened my eyes, it suddenly dawned on me where I fell asleep last night. Or, should I say where Gajeel let me sleep last night? I will say this, though. Gajeel's bed was a lot more comfortable than mine. Not that mine is miserable, but it's been a while since I got a new mattress. Regardless of the sleeping arrangements, I needed to know what deliciously sweet smell I was smelling.

I crawled out of bed and stuck my head out of Gajeel's bedroom door. That smell only got stronger. It's…vanilla. I smell vanilla. But at the same time, I was getting funnel cake. I don't know why funnel cake, but it reminded me of the spring festival. And I loved it. That's strange, Gajeel wasn't on the couch. He didn't strike me much as a morning person. Stranger things have happened, I guess.

"Doo doodoo doo…" a grumbly voice sang from the kitchen, "Doo doo doodoo doo…"

I couldn't keep a smile off my face if I wanted to. Something about Gajeel in the kitchen genuinely enjoying himself melted me inside. I stood back and watched from the doorway as he continued his song and the waffles he was so carefully crafting. Then again, the thought of coffee hit me. Along with the no caffeine headache. Right next to the stove sat Gajeel's coffee pot. Score!

"Good morning," I spoke softly, hoping not to scare him.

"AH!" But to no avail. Gajeel jumped about ten feet out of his skin. I'm pretty sure he hit his head on the ceiling, "How long have you been standing there, shrimp?"

"Just a few minutes," I giggled a little, "Sorry. I wasn't expecting that to scare you."

"No one said I was scared." Sounded fake, but I'll let it go for the sake of argument.

"Do you mind if I indulge myself in your coffee pot?" I asked.

"Not at all," Gajeel allowed, opening the cabinet above it. Dear lord, this guy had more coffee cups than one person had the right to.

"Any particular reason you have so many coffee mugs, Gajeel?"

"Anytime I go out of town on a job," he explained, "I usually pick one up from wherever I'm working. I decided to go on tour one summer and every town I stopped it is in that cabinet."

"Did you get one while you were in Magnolia?" I skimmed through them, not seeing familiarity.

"There's a Magnolia cup in there," Gajeel flipped the waffle iron and dug around for a second or two. He pulled out a bright white cup from the Magnolia train station, "I got that shortly after I got there. Before I went to the guild hall. I couldn't help myself."

"Thank you," I filled it halfway, leaving enough room for milk, but not too much so the cup splashes too much, "So, what possessed you to make breakfast?"

"I felt kind of bad for not making dinner like I promised," he went back to the waffle iron, taking another one off, "I figured breakfast would make up for it."

"Absolutely," I nodded. Breakfast food always had a special place in my heart. Gajeel didn't know that, but I'm glad we went this route, "It was totally worth the wait."

"How would you know?" Gajeel wondered, "You've never had my cooking."

"I could smell it from the bedroom," I swooned, "Remember how you told me you knew I'd be able to cook without the grimoire just because of a vibe?"

"Yeah."

"Same concept," I took my first drink of coffee and sat at the kitchen table, "Speaking of last night, I thought you didn't have any food in the house."

"So?" he spooned more batter into the waffle iron, "That doesn't mean I'm banned from the market up the street. I got up well before you did, Levy. So, I grabbed a few things. Is that such a terrible thing for me to do? Should I consult you the next time I leave my own house?"

"I'm not complaining," I settled him, "In fact, I'm glad you did. Because those smell absolutely incredible."

"Hold on," Gajeel got a plate for me and dropped a couple waffles on it, "There's blackberry syrup in the fridge."

"I'm starting to think you're in my head," I got up from the table and grabbed the syrup, "Are you sure you're not secretly a telepath?"

"If I were a telepath, shrimp," he held his face in his hands, "You would know. Trust me. I'd make sure of it."

"I don't know," I teased him a bit, "That seems like something a person would keep a secret for the sake of their power."

"Hush," Gajeel rolled his eyes, "You've seen my magic firsthand. You know about everything I'm capable of."

"I know," I took my plate and sat back down, "So, are you going to join me?"

"I'm not going to make you eat by yourself," he assured, already getting waffles for himself, "That's be kind of a jerk move on my part. I let you sleep in my bed, but I don't have the decency to have breakfast with you the morning after? Come on, Lev. Give me some credit."

"Sorry," I cut into my top waffle horribly drenched in blackberry syrup and couldn't shove it in my mouth fast enough. In that moment, I swear I saw my soul float above my body, "Oh, Gajeel…"

"That good, huh?" Gajeel smirked, "Told you I can cook."

"Totally worth the wait," I sighed out, "Gajeel, these are so good…"

"I've tweaked the recipe over the years," he told me, "But thank you."

"So," I shook off the dreamy thoughts of these waffles, "What's on the schedule for today?"

"I don't know," Gajeel shrugged, "I was thinking about a job…You want in?"

My fork hit the plate. And my heart hit my feet, "What?"

"You and me," he suggested, "We could work together. As far as the paperwork would be concerned, it'd be just me on the job, but I'll split the reward with you."

"Really?" I started getting a little excited.

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded, "You in or out?"

"I'd love to," I beamed, "What kind of job?"

"Not sure yet," he finished inhaling breakfast. Did he even taste that? I'm not thinking he did, "But hurry up. We need to get to the guild hall before all the good, high paying jobs are taken."

"Ok," I finished my own breakfast and grabbed my bag out of the bedroom.

I didn't think Gajeel and I would ever work together, let alone for an entirely different guild. I'm sure there was red tape all over this, but what doesn't make the report doesn't hurt anybody. And what Gajeel does with his reward money afterward is his own business. So, we're not really breaking any rules. Besides, the guild we'd be working for isn't even our guild. As long as they don't see my guild mark, everything will be just fine.

When we got up the mountain to the Phantom Lord guild hall, Gajeel stopped me at the door, "You stay here. I'll be right back."

"Ok," I took a seat on a nearby retaining wall and waited for Gajeel to come back. We're working a job together. After the way we met, I never would've dreamed this day would come. But I wouldn't have thought I'd be sleeping in his bed either. Or even coming back to Oak Town. But still, here we are. While I sit outside the Phantom Lord guild hall, he's in the process of picking out our job for the day.

"Hey, shrimp!" he called out, showing me the flyer in his hand, "Come on. I got us an easy job. The money's kind of low, but it's better than nothing."

"What are we doing?" I asked, trying to look over his shoulder, but…Well…In comparison, Gajeel is practically a tree compared to me. He doesn't call me shrimp for no reason.

"We're taking a little trip to the beach," Gajeel shoved the flyer in his pocket, "We'll need to get the money upfront, though."

"Why?"

"Always get the money upfront," he groaned, "Did no one teach you how to do this?"

"I always collect after the job," I admitted, "It's a sign of good faith."

"Oh, Lev…" Gajeel put an arm around me, "You're adorable. No. You get the money upfront. That way, if they want to skip out on paying you, they can't. Always, always, always get the money upfront."

"Ok." Wow. Cynicism. Who would've thought? "But still, it's nice that we at least get to work on the beach. It's been so long since I've had a beach trip. And we couldn't have asked for a better day to do it. The sun is shining. The weather's warm."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Easy for you to say. You probably don't burn easily, do you?"

"Not really," I gave him a look, "Why does that have anything to do with it?"

"Because you don't have steel in your body," Gajeel explained, "That metal gets hot. I get actual burns for a sunburn. That reflection intensifies the sun by a thousand and it's miserable. Not to mention, I get physically sick from sunburns. It sucks."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I scribbled something off to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Levy…"

"It's nothing!" I finished my spell and handed him a white and blue bottle, "You think this could help?"

"You think I never thought of sunscreen?" Gajeel stared a hole through me. But there was something on his face. Like a lightbulb turning on in his head. I could likely say with all certainty that he has not once considered sunscreen.

"Just trying to help," I offered, "Do you want it or no? If you don't, I can just…"

"Give it to me," he yanked it away from me, "It can't hurt, right?"

"Not that I know of." And you tell me I'm adorable, "So, what's the job?"

"We're just looking for a pair of earrings," Gajeel told me, the two of us reaching the bottom of the mountain, "Apparently, they've been in the family for generations and there's something special about them. I didn't read too much into the backstory. It's either do the job or don't do the job. I don't need to be guilt tripped into it. Granted, it's well below my paygrade, but it's also an easy job. I played a show last night and had to take care of you. I didn't need anything high energy today."

"Hold on," I took the flyer from Gajeel's pocket and skimmed it over, "Gajeel, these weren't just family heirlooms. These were blessed by northern shamans to keep a body from overheating. That's why they were worn at the beach. Maybe if you had something like this, you wouldn't burn so easily in the sun."

"I doubt it," he brushed me off, "But I suppose they'd be worth a shot."

"Alright then," I put the flyer back, "Let's get going!"

"Anyone ever tell you your relentless optimism is exhausting?"

"There's nothing wrong with a positive attitude!"

He tells me I'm exhausting? Whatever. I hadn't been to the beach since last summer. And now that the weather was finally warming up, I was definitely due. It's too bad Gajeel didn't get along with the sun very well. Hopefully, he'll be ok. I didn't like having to handle him when he's sick. That doesn't mean I won't do it. Nobody wants to see someone they care about when they're sick. Or when they're in considerable pain. Yet, someone had to do it. Why not us?

When we got to the beach, there was an older couple holding hands on the pier. If we're being honest, I thought it was downright adorable. I loved seeing things like that. It gave me hope for the future. If they could last as long as I'm assuming they have, then why couldn't I ever find something like that? I've read so many different love stories over my lifetime (and seen a few unfold in front of my eyes) that the thought of living one makes my heart skip a beat.

"Excuse me," the woman stopped us, "You wouldn't happen to be from the local guild, would you?"

"Yes," Gajeel nodded, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm already on a job."

"I know," she smiled sweetly, warming me to my core. I love this woman already, "Those are my earrings you're looking for."

"If you would've left them at home like I told you, Octavia," the man pulled her closer, "You wouldn't have lost them in the first place."

"I know, but it's a scorcher out today, Phillip. I couldn't leave them."

"I understand," he hugged her tight, "And I'm sure you're boiling right now, aren't you?"

"Terribly."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Gajeel assumed.

"I can't say we are," Octavia admitted, "We're from a few towns over in Meadowsweet. We've heard so much about Oak Town that we had to see what the fuss was about."

"Wait a minute," Phillip looked Gajeel over a little closer, "You look familiar. What's your name, son?"

"Don't call me son," Gajeel demanded, "But Gajeel. Redfox. I'm not exactly local either, so I doubt you'll know me."

"No," Phillip chirped, "I do know you. Were you at Lefty's last night?"

"Yeah. I was working."

"You were onstage last night," Phillip gushed, "You were fantastic!"

"You really were," Octavia joined in.

"And," Phillip went on, "You had a cute little honey on your hip, too, if I remember correctly."

"Uh…" Gajeel's face instantly turned red.

"Don't try to hide it," Phillip nudged him, "I know you were carrying some girl out last night. She must have had one too many."

"No," I stepped in, making sure Gajeel didn't explode at the seams, "She fainted from exhaustion. I'm alright now, though."

"That's good to hear," Octavia awed, "Phillip, their personal life isn't our business."

"I know," Phillip let it go, "But it doesn't hurt to be curious."

"This is my…associate," Gajeel covered, "She's a wizard, too. She'll be helping me out on this search. You said you were offering thirty thousand to find them."

"That's right," Octavia confirmed, "You're not already asking for the reward when you haven't done anything yet, have you?"

"Personal policy," Gajeel told her, "I usually collect upfront."

"We're good for the money," she swore, letting out a few coughs.

"Octavia?" Phillip worried, checking her over, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Hot," Octavia reported, "It hurts."

"You'll be ok," he promised, "These two are going to find your earrings and you'll be fine."

"As soon as we can," I scribbled a little something off to the side, conjuring an ice cold water bottle for her, "We'll try our best. Ok?"

"Thank you, dear," Octavia graciously took my gift, "What's your name?"

"Levy," I introduced myself. This lady was adorable and I already loved her. I wouldn't want her getting heatstroke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Levy," she smiled, "Please. Find my earrings."

"We will," I wrote myself a metal detector while Gajeel magnetized his fingers. We should be able to find Octavia's earrings with no problem. And in almost no time.

But still, by the looks of things, we were racing against the clock. Octavia didn't look too good when we left her and I didn't want Gajeel to suffer with any burns. Fortunately, a few minutes into our search, my metal detector started going off like crazy. No way! Did I find them already? "Gajeel!"

"Yes, Levy?" Gajeel looked over to me from a couple feet away.

"I think I might have found something!" I squealed, "Yes! We've hardly looked and we've already found them!"

"Uh, hate to break it to you, Levy," his face went blank, "But I don't think you've found her earrings quite yet."

"But my metal detector's going off the charts!" I started pushing sand aside, "There's no way her earrings aren't here!"

But the more sand I pushed out of the way, the less I found. That's impossible. If they're not here, why would my metal detector say they are? Gajeel let out a heavy sigh of exasperation, "Levy, I want you to stop and think for a minute. If you can't find her earrings already, why else do you think your metal detector could be going off?"

"It only picks up metal," I thought it over, "But if it's not her earrings…"

"Levy," he stopped me, "Ever think the earrings aren't what's setting it off, but possibly something else made of metal? Or someone with metal in a good portion of their body?"

"Oh…" I bit my bottom lip, "So, you're saying that you're…"

"Yeah," Gajeel held his face in his hands, "I'm probably what's got the metal detector acting up."

"Oh," I threw the metal detector out, "Well, that was pointless. Why wouldn't you have stopped me before?"

"You seemed bound and determined," he backed off, "Who was I to kill that kind of fire?"

"The consideration was appreciated," I admitted, "The minor humiliation wasn't."

Clink!

A couple of sparkling blue stones stuck to the end of Gajeel's finger. He looked them over for a second, "Hey. Look at that. Did it just drop twenty degrees out here?"

"Those are it!" I chimed, "See? I told you the metal detector would've worked."

"Because it totally wasn't my finger," Gajeel giggled a bit, "If you say so, shrimp."

"Give me your finger," I took his hand and slid Octavia's earrings off his fingertip. I could see how she'd lose these. The stones were small, but they were beautiful. Like the sea. I needed to get a pair of these, "We should get these back to her."

"She looked pretty rough when we started," Gajeel agreed, "You think she's ok?"

"I hope so," I blew the sand out of the backings and wiped them off on my shirt, "You know, Gajeel, we made quite the team today."

"Don't let it go to your head," he settled me, holding back a smile, "We worked _one _job together. And it was horribly easy."

"Once everything blows over with Phantom Lord," I kept my voice down, "And you came back to us…I wouldn't say no about you working with Jet, Droy, and me."

"Really?" Gajeel gave me a look, "You'd let me join your team just like that?"

"I'd have to talk Jet and Droy into it," I figured, "But I'm sure I could make them come around."

"What?" he assumed, "You just bat those pretty eyelashes of yours and they do whatever you want?"

"You really think they're pretty?" I teased him.

"Um…" Gajeel could hardly stand still, let alone make eye contact with me. He's so cute when he gets all flustered, "No. It's not that. It's just…You probably use that to get your way a lot. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Not often," I admitted, "But occasionally, yeah. Although, around Jet and Droy, I usually don't have to. If it's something that's a hard sell, then I will. Nine times out of ten, it works like a charm."

He put his arm around my shoulders, "You really are something else, shrimp. Did you know that?"

"I had a hunch." The two of us rejoined Phillip and Octavia on the boardwalk. I took her hand and gave her back her earrings, "Here. I think these are yours."

"Thank you, Levy," Octavia promptly put them back in, her body relaxing on contact, "That's much better."

"You're welcome," I gave her a little curtsey, "But Gajeel was the one who found them."

"Thank you both," Phillip nodded, taking some money from his wallet and giving it to Gajeel, "Because of you, my wife can relax in comfort and sleep easy that her heirloom earrings are back where they belong."

"Just doing our job," Gajeel looked down at the money in his hands, making a quick count, "Hold on…The reward was for thirty thousand."

"That's right."

"If that's the case," he wondered, "Why is there fifty thousand here?"

"Because," Phillip explained, "You both earned it. I didn't have enough to pay you thirty thousand each, but I figure twenty-five should be ok."

"Thank you," Gajeel put our earnings in his pocket, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Gajeel and I walked off from Phillip and Octavia and started heading back toward his house. I skipped a few paces ahead, "Well, that wasn't quite the beach trip I was hoping for, but at least everything worked out ok."

"I'd rather not burn today, Levy," Gajeel shot me down, "Hey, I have a question."

"Go ahead," I allowed, "What's up?"

"When are you going back to Magnolia?"

"Um…" I thought it over, "I could leave tomorrow morning. Why?"

"Maybe you couldn't get your beach trip today," Gajeel suggested, "But what would you say about after dinner? That way, there's no sun frying my skin and you still get your beach trip. Everyone wins."

"Um…" Something about this felt different. Gajeel seemed different. Why does this feel weird? It shouldn't. He and I had dinner last night together. We had breakfast together this morning. Why would this be any different? Only it was. Something was different, but I couldn't put my finger on what. I did say I wanted adventure in my life, "Ok. Let's get dinner."


	12. An Oak Town Sunset

Don't get me wrong. I know Gajeel loved taking me to Lefty's and I loved seeing him perform. But I don't have _near _the sentimental attachment to it as he did. Am I trying to see the good in it? Yes. But I have a feeling that the only good thing about Lefty's is the food and the amazing entertainment. It was fine for the night. I'm not the type of girl to get into dive bars. However, I will say this. Gajeel stepped his game up tonight.

The two of us sat on the patio of a much classier restaurant on the boardwalk. Gajeel did promise me ocean views tonight and he wasn't going to go back on that promise. Besides, I had one of those faces that if disappointment ever befalls it, whoever disappointed me becomes overwhelmed with guilt. It's not a superpower I use often, but sometimes, when Jet and Droy get to be too much, it has to come out.

"Gajeel," I sat back and took those ocean views in, "This is…wonderful."

"Well," Gajeel smiled a bit, "You worked hard today. Although, the bit with the metal detector worries me."

"I wasn't thinking!" I squeaked, being ripped out of my moment.

"Relax, Lev," he laughed to himself, "I'm screwing with you. You worked hard today. You earned this. Not to mention, it's your last night in town. Might as well go somewhere nice, yeah?"

My heart turned into a puddle. He really does have his moments, doesn't he? It's hard to believe I hated him once, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gajeel's sudden elation went away as quickly as it came on, "So…You're going home tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know," he suggested, staring off into space, "You could…You know…Stay another night. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Gajeel," I winced, "I know you want me to stay. And believe me. If I could, I would. But I have to go sometime. I have to go pick up Jet and Droy before they send down the wrath of the entire guild. And nobody wants to deal with that."

"I'd probably be able to take most of them," Gajeel thought, "With the exception of Erza. She's not exactly a weak wizard."

"Oh, God, no," I giggled, "She could kill someone with her bare hands. It wouldn't surprise me if she already has. But I need to pick up Jet and Droy and get them out of the hospital for the sake of their nurse. I'm sure the poor woman has heard every line in the book by now."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Oh, yeah," I knew my boys like the back of my hand. If they haven't tried with their nurse, there's something wrong with them. Speaking of something being wrong with one of my boys, "You know, Gajeel…You're always welcome in Magnolia, too."

"I know," Gajeel tried forcing a smile, but it pained me to watch, "But I need to stick around here for a while. If word gets back to the guild that I've been making frequent trips to Magnolia, they're going to start asking questions. I can't blow my cover, Levy. As much as I'd love to go back to Magnolia with you, but, and I can't stress this enough, I _cannot _blow my cover."

"I know," I took a long, heavy sip from my drink. In that moment, I got the devastating need for a hug.

"But," he added, lifting my chin back up, "Maybe I can swing by in a few days. Or as soon as the suspicion around the guild hall dies down."

"Ok," I smiled again. He didn't have to do that for me, but I'm kind of glad he did.

"Don't you give me those sad eyes again," Gajeel demanded, his fingers laced between mine, "We still got tonight, don't we? Last I checked, you are not on that train back home yet."

"Yeah," I think I like him.

"And you know," he pointed out, "We never did get that beach trip you so desperately wanted. Looks like the shrimp is trying to swim her way home."

"Hey!"

"Joking, Levy," Gajeel settled me, "Totally joking. If you repeat this to anyone, I may be inclined to kill you, but you're kind of cute when you get all worked up like that. You're like those little dogs that won't bite you, but they'll bark until their throat gives out. And their bark ends up startling them, so they jump a foot of the ground with each bark."

"Come on, Gajeel," I whined, "There has to be a limit."

"Alright, alright," he giggled under his breath, "I'll stop. So, do you want to go down to the beach tonight or no?"

"Absolutely," I didn't even hesitate. I loved sticking my toes in the sand and watching the waves crash over my feet.

"Anything you want," Gajeel got up and paid our check. Huh…That's odd.

By the time we got down to the beach, I still couldn't shake that. Anything I want…Something about Gajeel seemed different, too. He stayed half a step in front of me. Maybe that's just because I had little legs. Still…He'd normally slow down, so we'd be able to walk next to each other, "Hey, Gajeel…?"

"What?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel stopped, letting me catch up to him.

"You've been so nice to me lately," I pointed out, "Why?"

"I'm always nice to you, shrimp," he jumped on the defensive, trying his best to play it off, "That's nothing new."

"Yeah," I clarified, "But you're particularly nice to me tonight. Nicer than you've ever been to me. We've come a long way from when we first met at your guild hall. And definitely when we met at my guild hall."

"We have the same guild hall, Levy," Gajeel reminded me, making himself comfortable in the sand, "It's just that one guild hall doesn't know about the other."

"Changing the subject, Gajeel," I stayed persistent, "What changed?"

"Because," he grumbled, pulling me into his lap, "Probably because I know you better now. Yeah, you're still kind of annoyingly optimistic, but that's just you. That kind of energy, no matter how much it chips away at me, is a good thing to have around. And…Well…You're kind of cute, too, so that helps your case."

I laid my head on his shoulder, my heart flittering in my chest, "You think so?"

"Um…" Gajeel's cheeks turned red. Aww…That's adorable, "I didn't mean you were _cute. _It's just…well…you're…I mean…You're not the most hideous creature in the world. I can still look you in the eye and not be on the verge of throwing up. That's all."

"Really?" I giggled, "_That's _what you think of me?"

"No!" Oh, he's digging himself into a hole here. It's either that or he's going to want to hide in one soon enough, "I don't think of you like that. I just…"

"Gajeel," I stopped him before he could spiral any further. He's gone on long enough, "I was messing with you. We'll call that payback for the restaurant incident."

Gajeel shot me a glare. One that I could feel all the way in my toes. But then, he smiled a little, "I guess I had that one coming."

"Besides," I curled into him, "You're kind of cute, too. You know…When you get all flustered like that. It's like watching a bear try to ride a unicycle."

"You're…definitely something else," he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight, "You know, Lev, I'm going to miss having you around here. You made things suck a little less."

"But," I reminded him…more like put his own words back into his mouth, "We still have tonight, don't we? I haven't gotten on the train and I'm pretty sure there aren't any more going out tonight."

"Don't use my words against me."

"Sorry."

"Hey…Levy?" Gajeel's voice softened. He's never been so gentle with me before. Not like this.

"Is everything alright?" I looked up at him. His face hadn't changed. I don't know if he's going to kiss me or kill me at this point.

"Thank you," he hugged me a little tighter, "For coming here."

"Oh," I relaxed. At least I can rule out him throwing me in the water and waiting for the bubbles to stop, "Anytime. I needed to get out of town for a while anyway."

"And for ignoring Jet and Droy…"

"I keep those two from doing dumb things all the time," I pointed out, "It was time I got to act on impulse for a change. Aside from my first trip to Oak Town, but that's a different story."

"And…" If I didn't know any better, I'd think I just felt something wet on my shoulder…and it wasn't from the waves at our feet, "Thanks for the second chance."

In that moment, my heart shattered to pieces. Just when I thought I'd never see it, here he was, baring his soul to me…I think I like it, "Gajeel…"

"No," he hushed me, "I know I was hard on you when we first met. Even for keeping up my cover, that was too much. And when we met at Fairy Tail, I was too hard on you. You didn't deserve that. Then, there was me sitting back and watching Jet and Droy get brutally beaten here. And yet, here you are in my lap, trying to convince me that everything's ok. Even now, you could get on that train back to Magnolia and never come back here. And I'd totally understand why. If I were you, I'd leave Oak Town and me behind. But…You're not…When you leave here, you're not…leaving for good…Are you?"

"Gajeel…" I curled into his chest, "I'm about to do something that might seem a little rash, but do you trust me?"

"Yeah." I reeled my hand back and gave him a heavy-handed slap across the face, "OW! What was that for?"

"You really thought I was just going to _leave you_?" I snapped, taking it as a personal insult, "And without a trace? No! I'd never do that. Not without saying something. That's not an ok thing to do in my book and I'd never do that to you. Especially not to you. I understand that you've done some dumb and even hurtful things in your past, but that doesn't mean you can't change. I've seen it with my own two eyes just in the last couple days. The last week! When we went to my guild hall, you could've wiped out all of my guild mates, my guild master. But you didn't. When you were at my house, you could've destroyed it, burned it down. But you didn't. When we went to the hospital to see Jet and Droy, you could've killed both of them. There was plenty of opportunity. Instead, you apologized. I fainted in the entrance of Lefty's. You took care of me. You could've left me there and got me in the morning, but you didn't. When we pulled into the Oak Town train station, you could've brought me straight to Phantom Lord and had me held for ransom or much, much worse. But you didn't. Every time we've been to the Phantom Lord guild hall, you could've turned on me entirely. But you didn't. Yes, you've done some questionable things, but that doesn't mean you've never made up for them. Don't you ever think for a second that I'd just up and abandon you."

Out of seemingly nowhere, I felt an adrenaline rush through my entire body. I could punch a whole in the wall and not feel a thing. I kind of like it. But not if it meant coming off of a Gajeel self-deprecation fit. However, he sat back in complete awe…and a bit of confusion, "Wow, Levy. How long have you been holding that one back?"

"I haven't."

"You were a powder keg two seconds ago," Gajeel got up and offered me his hand, "Come on. It's getting late. We should be heading home before someone lets you loose on the streets."

"I'm serious, Gajeel," I pulled myself up, "I'm not abandoning you. What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, draping an arm around my shoulders, "Let's just say you wouldn't be the first one. No, I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want you to bring it up. Got it?"

"Ok," I wasn't going to dig down that hole. But I had a feeling there was something to be found down there. I've seen that look before, though. Not exactly on Gajeel, but on someone else I knew.

Gajeel and I got back to his house and the two of us were ready to call it a night. We've had a long day. We could both stand the sleep. Gajeel rubbed his eyes and retreated to the couch, "Night, Levy."

"Good night," I shut his bedroom door and got in bed. However, I couldn't sleep. An hour had gone by and even closing my eyes was unheard of. Something about this still didn't seem right. Not after what happened. Why did I feel so weird? Like something was out of place. Or that this bed seemed too big. But then…I got a feeling. A tug in my chest and lights flashing in my intuition. I know what's missing. I got out of bed and walked out into the living room, "Gajeel? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Gajeel sat up, "Is everything ok?"

"You know," I offered, keeping my voice down, "You could come sleep in here."

"Really?" he looked at me strange, "Are you sure about that?"

"Please?" I batted my eyelashes, "Your bed is huge."

"I'm not exactly a little man," Gajeel pointed out.

"I know," I nodded, "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Well," he got up from the couch, "If you're ok with it, I guess I am, too."

"Ok…" And so, the two of us went back into Gajeel's bedroom and climbed back into bed. Suddenly, my body relaxed. Maybe I will be able to get some sleep tonight. If not, I always had the train ride back to Magnolia to knock me out.

"Hey, shrimp?"

"Hmm?"

"Good night…" Gajeel rolled over, his back toward me.

And because I knew he wanted to, but he didn't have the guts to do it, I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Gajeel."

"Did…" Instantly, Gajeel's face turned red, "Did you just…?"

"Yes, I did," I pulled the blankets back over me, "Good night."

I'm sure Gajeel will kill me in the morning for that, but he didn't have that fight in him tonight either. And neither did I. Instead, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I drifted off into a sweet, peaceful slumber.


	13. Last Train to Magnolia

Warm…All I could think when I woke up was that I was warm. And content. An arm bigger around than my head was draped around me, holding me close to a space heater. I knew the inevitable was coming soon, but for now, I could have this. This little corner of the world was mine. Ours. I wanted to shut my eyes and go back to sleep. To pretend that the inevitable was still miles and miles away. But I knew better. My head was too planted in reality. The 10:20AM train had a seat with my name on it. No matter how badly I wanted to stay. I needed to go home sooner or later. Unfortunately, it'd be sooner.

"Hey," a grumbly voice attached to the arm spoke, holding me tighter. He knew it, too, "Morning, shrimp."

"Morning," I hated this. Bittersweet didn't suit me.

"So…" Gajeel ran his fingers down the back of my arm, "Today's the day, huh?"

"Yeah," I rolled into him, not wanting to leave this bed. Don't make me go. Please don't make me go.

"I know it sucks, Levy," he tried his best to comfort me. Bless him, "But you got a family waiting for you back in Magnolia. Some of them need you in order to get out of the hospital."

"I know," I buried my face in his shoulder, "That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I get it," Gajeel sat us up, "If anyone in this town gets that, it's me. I don't want you to go either, but it's only a couple days. Then, I might get adventurous and pop down to Magnolia."

"Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him. I knew he wouldn't say no.

"I'll think about it…" Got him.

"You know, Gajeel," I pointed out, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were being kind of optimistic here."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, a little smile on his face, "There's been this girl that's been hanging all over me for the last couple days that's starting to rub off on me."

"Must be some girl."

"Yeah," Gajeel teased, "She's alright. You know…In small doses. When the mood strikes."

"You jerk!" I giggled, shoving him back to the bed, "But thank you. I needed that."

"You're welcome," he stayed down for a minute, knowing I've bested him. As far as I was concerned anyway, "You wouldn't want a traveling companion, would you?"

"I'd love that," I laid with him, "But that would mean making you miserable for the entire train ride and I'm not putting you through that."

"I'll be alright," Gajeel brushed me off, "You still have those candies in your bag, right?"

"I have a few left," I nodded, "But Gajeel…Please…"

"Fine," he let it go, getting up from the bed, "So…I'll see you soon then?"

"Gajeel…" my chest ached, "We're not even at the train station yet."

"I figured we could get it out of the way now," Gajeel explained, "Besides, you need to be getting home. Come on."

No breakfast. No coffee. This morning was definitely a one-eighty compared to yesterday. I hated this. I didn't want to leave, but it's like Gajeel said. I have people waiting for me back home. And I'm sure someone's going to want a full report by the time I get back. If she doesn't hound me for it, I'll consider that a miracle. Still, standing on the platform, waiting for my train to come in killed us both. However, Gajeel's hand never left mine. In his defense, though, I still had my guild mark covered.

"You know, Lev," he wrapped his arms around me, "I really will miss you. And you know you're welcome back here anytime."

"And I'll gladly come back," I cuddled into his chest, "Promise."

"You know," Gajeel held me closer, "It'd be really cool if you stayed here."

"Gajeel," I begged, "Please don't make this any hardy than it has to be."

"Sorry…"

"I have to go," I winced as the conductor called out for boarding.

"Ok," Gajeel let me go. Except for my hand, "But before you go…"

"What is it?" I wondered, tripping over my feet to wherever Gajeel was dragging me to. The two of us were hidden behind a brick pillar. Gajeel blocked me off from the rest of the world. He wouldn't even look at me, "Gajeel? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm fine. I'm great, actually…"

Then, I found out why he brought me over here. Gajeel pulled me closer and gently pressed his lips against mine. All of the romance novel's I've read over the years couldn't have prepared me for that. Is it bad that I wanted it to happen again? And again? And again? I took a step back, blinking the sparkles from my eyes, "What was that all about?"

Gajeel moved close into my ear, "Payback."

"Seriously?" I giggled, shaking my head, "That was a little more than just payback."

"Call me selfish," he shrugged, "I've been wanting to do that for a while. Just couldn't find the time. Now seemed like a good time to kiss you."

"Anytime would've been fine with me," I insisted. Especially if they were anything like that.

"Go," Gajeel nudged me toward the train, "I'll see you in a couple days, ok?"

"Promise?" I stuck my pinky out to him.

"Promise," he wrapped his finger around mine, "Be careful."

"I will," I didn't want to leave him. Even after I specifically told him not to make it harder, he goes and pulls a move like that. Now, I understood why it was payback. That was a full-on vengeance shot. Even though every fiber of my being was telling me to stay, I pulled myself onto the train and sat down. I laid my head against the window and shut my eyes. Goodbye, Oak Town. Thank you for being much better to me this time around. Thank you for keeping your promise, Gajeel. I'll miss you.

"Excuse me, miss," the conductor tapped me on the shoulder, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked out the window. Magnolia station. That was a quick nap, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"We've stopped the train in Magnolia," he told me, "I noticed the guild mark on your shoulder and I'm thinking this is your stop."

"Yeah," I pushed myself up, "Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what time is it?"

"Shortly after noon."

I needed to get to the hospital before Jet and Droy start to worry. As I got off the train, I shoved my ticket stub in my bag and walked past the station. Right in the door sat the gift shop filled with miscellaneous knickknacks and snacks for the train ride. And right near the register was a gap in the coffee cup shelves. Gee. I wonder who grabbed that one. The thought made me smile. But at the same time, it put a pain in my stomach. I just saw him a couple hours ago and I already missed him. As much as I wanted to wallow in my minor heartache, I had to spring my boys from the hospital. We'll see each other again. I know it.

When I got to the hospital, I could hear Jet and Droy arguing over who was getting their nurse's phone number. Yep. They've gone stir crazy. Time to get my favorite morons home. At this point, I'm not sure if it's for their sakes or for hers. I turned the corner and knocked on their door, "Is this a bad time?"

"Levy!" Both Jet and Droy got up from their beds and threw their arms around me.

"It's good to see you back in one piece, Levy," Jet squeezed me tighter.

"Yeah," Droy agreed, piling on, "You…Are in one piece, right?"

"As far as I know," I assured, "I'll go sign you guys out and we'll head home, ok?"

"Levy," Jet stopped me, "You are ok, right? He didn't do anything…"

"Yes," I brushed him off, "I'm fine. I mean, I miss Oak Town, but that's for a different reason."

"Why?" Jet looked at me strange, exchanging glances with Droy.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Nothing happened!" I settled them, hiding the redness in my cheeks, "The trip to Oak Town was nice. It was good for me. I didn't have to worry about you two getting into trouble. Although, I need the name of your nurse, so I can send her sympathy flowers."

"Levy," Droy saw through me, "We've been a team for a very long time. You don't think we know when something's bothering you and you're trying to hide it?"

"It's really not that big of a deal," I tried harder to push it under the rug, "Honestly, you guys are freaking out about it more than I did. And definitely more than he did."

"So," Jet figured, "Something did happen, didn't it?"

"Nothing happened!"

"I know what it was," Droy threw his arm around Jet's shoulders, "I bet she fell in love."

"What?!"

"Oh, yeah," Jet agreed, "I'd know that look anywhere. Look at that, Droy…Our little girl is growing up!"

"I remember when we first met her," Droy wept, "She could barely cast a spell and read books thicker than fog."

"You guys!" I squealed, "Stop!"

"She had to grow up some time," Jet sighed out, "And we're just going to have to let her go."

"You're not my parents!" I stood my ground, ready to clock these two upside the head, "They must have given you more of your pain medicine than you needed today. Come on. We need to get back to the guild hall. I'm sure everyone misses us."

"Admit it, Levy," Droy poked at me on our way out.

"It was the big guy, wasn't it?" Jet assumed.

"He has a name," I signed their paperwork, trying not to be distracted by their babbling.

"Yeah," Droy dropped it, "But because they juiced us up full of painkillers, I think it may have slipped our minds."

"You two are exhausting," I rolled my eyes.

"But you have to admit it, Levy," Jet pointed out, "You missed us."

I did. As much as these guys drive me nuts, I miss not having them around. They've been my boys longer than they haven't and it's nice to have them back. I missed Oak Town. I missed having Gajeel within an arm's reach, but it's good to be home. And nowhere did it hit me harder than walking back into the guild hall, Team Shadow Gear once again. Yep. Home sweet home.

Although, thinking about Gajeel got me thinking about our fight last night. Well…I say a fight. It was more or less a discussion that was long overdue. And it hit me even harder when I thought about us at the train station. We promised we'd see each other again. And soon. But then, I got to thinking about him saying I wouldn't be the first to abandon him. Who could just walk away from someone like him? I know he can be a bit…rough around the edges. But once they got past that, they'd be able to see how truly wonderful he is. He wanted to hold me captive _as a trophy _and I slept next to him last night feeling completely safe. I needed to know how to handle someone like Gajeel and only one person in the entire guild could help me.

"Welcome home, Levy!" And there she was, "How was your trip?"

"Amazing," I took the empty seat across from her, "Beyond amazing. But Lucy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Lucy allowed, "What's on your mind? Wait, don't tell me…It's Gajeel, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yay!" she sang out, "Tell me! What happened? Don't skimp on the details."

"Well," I winced, "It's not so much what you're looking for, but…When I left this morning, Gajeel seemed like I broke his heart. Just with me leaving. And he told me last night that he had some slight abandonment issues. I don't know if I needed to vent or if you had any sage like wisdom, but…"

"Yours, too?" Lucy's face fell, "I know exactly what you're talking about. Natsu gets like that, too. Even when I'm just going to get groceries. I don't think he even realizes he's doing it, but I know what you're talking about. It hurts to see them suffer like that, but at the same time, you have things to do, too. If I didn't go shopping once in a while, I think we'd starve while we were home. Maybe it has something to do with their dragons disappearing without a trace…"

"Oh…" I didn't even give that a thought. Gajeel is still a dragon slayer. He had to get his power from somewhere. I imagine he had a dragon that taught him well, too. But the thought of that dragon leaving…It didn't cross my mind once.

"Other than the depressing side of things," Lucy turned things around, "What else happened in Oak Town? What has you so worried about Gajeel all of a sudden?"

"Not here," I stopped her before she could get overly excited. Besides, I didn't want to prove Jet and Droy right. That's when it hit me, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

A giant grin stretched across my face, "Slumber party?"

"SLUMBER PARTY!"


	14. How to Tame a Dragon Slayer

With everything that's been going on lately, I needed a break. Running back and forth between Magnolia and Oak Town and making sure Jet and Droy aren't further injuring themselves out of their own occasional stupidity and whatever may be going on with Gajeel and me…It gets exhausting. And what better way to wind down than with a little quality time with my best friend? Lucy and I haven't had a slumber party in ages! Well…I say a slumber party. Mostly just us getting together and complaining about our boys. And I say us when in reality, it's Lucy venting about something Natsu has done to fry her nerves.

Although, this time, our slumber party would be different. It wouldn't be complaining on either end. No whining. No venting. I needed guidance and no one else in the guild would be able to understand what I'm going through better than Lucy. Lucy and Natsu have been together for three years. She knew the ins and outs of loving a dragon slayer like the back of her hand. Considering my new, blossoming relationship with Gajeel, no one could help me in this department like Lucy. And to make things just a bit more exciting, we happened to have Plue along for a third wheel. Not that I'm ever upset about that. I adored Plue and he had a special place in his frosty heart for me, too.

"We got everything?" Lucy wondered, carrying in a couple grocery bags full of snacks. Because what would a slumber party at my house be without our snacks? We may never know when we might need to start eating our feelings.

"I think so," I dropped my bags on my kitchen counter. And if I get really adventurous later, I might have to flip through the new grimoire again, "Anything specific we should start with?"

"Surprise me," she took a spot at my kitchen table and established a nest. Plue sat right in front of her.

"Plue!" I groaned, moving him to a chair, "I don't mind you hanging out here, but if you're going to, you can't sit on my table."

Plue gave me a couple apologetic squeaks. I love him. I can never be mad at him for long.

"So," Lucy asked, "What's on your mind? You seemed kind of out of it when we were still at the guild hall. And you still have yet to tell me about your trip to Oak Town! I need to know these things, Levy. I can't be left in suspense. I get enough of that."

"There's one thing on my mind…" I confessed, sitting down at the table with a heavy heart, "I need to know how to deal with a dragon slayer. Especially one who won't wear his heart on his sleeve."

"Well," she sat back, "I've only dealt with one on a personal level. And I don't know if we can compare Natsu and Gajeel. They're two totally different monsters."

"Natsu is kind of a firecracker," I agreed. Gajeel could have the secrets to life locked away in his head and no one would know.

"Duh," Lucy let out a heavy sigh, "But…At the same time, I've noticed something similar in both of them. Correct me if I'm wrong. You're a lot closer to Gajeel than I am. And if you're anything like me, this scared you, too. They both harbor a deep sadness, don't they? One they won't tell anyone about?"

My heart sunk to my feet, "How did you know?"

"Natsu's the same way," she went on, "And it's a big one. I let him know that if he needs to ever talk about it, he can with me, but he says the same thing. He doesn't want to burden me with it. Even though I can tell him it's not a burden until I'm blue in the face, he just brushes it off and changes the subject. I know it hurts him. I know it's tearing him up inside. I just wish he'd say something, so he knows he doesn't have to carry that alone."

"Gajeel, too." My final thoughts of Oak Town flashed through my head. I hated how he stopped smiling when he thought I stopped looking, "You think it has something to do with their dragons leaving?"

"It's possible," Lucy shrugged, "But who knows?"

"Natsu still talks about Igneel, doesn't he?"

"Sometimes," she nodded, "And he always does with a smile on his face, but I can tell he's faking it. Because he knows if he doesn't smile, he'll break down instead. Natsu's too stubborn to do something like that. I know he misses Igneel and I can't blame him. I just wish there was something I could do for him. Seeing him suffer like that breaks my heart. I do hope they're reunited one day, but I also hope Igneel knows what kind of damage he's coming back to."

"I couldn't even tell you anything about Gajeel's dragon," I admitted, "If there's even the slightest mention of them, Gajeel shuts it down immediately. He's still such an enigma to me, but at the same time, without dissecting everything he says, I still understand somehow. It's like he makes me understand, if that makes any sense."

"I think so," Lucy thought it over for a second, "It's like…finding a memory in your head you've completely forgotten about. It's just waking up again."

"Kind of." This is why I asked Lucy over instead of anyone else. She gets me.

"Before this gets any more depressing," she smiled, "What happened with you and Gajeel when you were in Oak Town that's making all this come up?"

"What?" I got defensive, "What do you mean? Nothing! Nothing happened with us."

"Levy," Lucy dug deeper, "You are my best friend. I know things about you. I know different tells. You are _hiding something_. There's no doubt about it. I know _something _happened with you two or you wouldn't be this concerned. And you know as well as I do, I'm persistent. Tell me. What happened?"

"It's nothing," I tried to settle her, but that's like pinning down a leaf in a tornado. And she wonders why she fell in love with Natsu, "We just got really close. Oh, Lucy…He showed me his second job while I was there."

"What?" she wondered, "Wizarding wasn't enough for him that he had to pick up a second job?"

"I don't think it's for the money," I explained. Although, I saw that money being exchanged. Lefty pays Gajeel nicely for his services, "He's a musician. And a really good one. He played for me the first night I was in Oak Town. We were in this dingy, little bar downtown and people pack the place every week just to hear him play. I can understand why now."

"Levy," Lucy pointed out, "You don't do very well in big crowds."

"I know," I winced, chewing on my bottom lip, "And…I may or may not have passed out when I was there…"

"Levy!" she screeched, "You should know better!"

"I didn't think the crowd was going to be that big," I argued, "Not in some hole in the wall bar in Oak Town. But it was ok."

"You passing out is not ok!"

"Lucy, relax," I stopped her before she could get any worse, "Gajeel and I were on our way out anyway. He was in the process of getting paid. I got dizzy and passed out. When I woke up again, I was in his bed and he was sitting on the end of it, making sure I was ok. He figured out quickly how to take care of me. And he passed with flying colors. Before we left Magnolia, Gajeel made me a promise that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me. Not anything he can control anyway. How was he supposed to know I was going to faint in the doorway at Lefty's? Honestly, you're worse than Jet and Droy. They didn't even want me going with him."

"But I can't blame them," Lucy settled down, "Jet and Droy are two of the most protective people in your life. Then, it's me. But I digress. Anyway, what happened after you woke up?"

"I went back to sleep," I continued, "Then, that morning, he made waffles. Oh my god, Lucy! His cooking is absolutely incredible! If he had one of my grimoires and the ability for script magic, I'd want him to give up his guild title and open a restaurant. That's not something that should be kept from the world. And if he could occasionally play a show or two a few times a week, there's no way it wouldn't sell. Gajeel is definitely something else. But a good kind of something else. I can't put my finger on what that is, but I don't think I want to."

"Levy," a dirty smirk stretched across my best friend's face, "You're gushing."

"Of course I'm gushing!" I squeaked, "Trust me, Lucy. If you saw him the way I did, you'd be gushing, too."

"Why don't you just say it?" Lucy gave me a little nudge under the table, "I know you're dying to."

"Say what?"

"Don't give me that," she rolled her eyes, "Again, Levy, I know you. And I know better. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Well…" I blushed a bit, "I haven't even told you about the best part."

"The best part?"

"When we were standing on the platform, waiting for my train," I bit the inside of my cheek, the smile on my face only growing, "We might have kissed on the platform."

"I KNEW IT!" Lucy squealed, setting off the neighborhood dogs…and likely the dogs two towns over, "NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU OWE ME MONEY!"

"Wait," I gave her a look, "Did you two seriously have a bet?"

"If it makes you feel better," she brought herself back down, "It wasn't a high amount. But let's just say, not only does Natsu owe me money, but I'm not doing dishes for the next month. It's a good day to be me."

"You two are too much," I giggled, holding my face in my hands. This is my best friend. This is who I've chosen willingly to be my best friend. And I wouldn't have her any other way.

"So," Lucy went on, "When are you and Gajeel going to see each other again?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "At least in a couple days, if he can make it…And you know what? I miss him already. I did when I was on the train. I do now. Yeah. You're right. I admit it…I fell in love."

"With a meathead like Gajeel?" a voice chimed in from my window, "Levy, you can do better."

"Happy?" Lucy looked outside, grabbing him by the tail, "What are you doing here?!"

"Natsu was worried about you," Happy defended himself, "So, he sent me to make sure you were ok."

"Hey, Levy," Lucy asked me, "Does Gajeel happen to have a flying cat, too?"

"Not that I know of," I don't remember seeing Gajeel with a flying cat, "Why?"

"Consider yourself lucky," she grumbled, ready to throw Happy into the center of the sun.

"Hey!" Happy whined, "I grew on you."

"Like a tumor," Lucy let him lay in her lap, "But yes, you did grow on me. Seriously, Happy, why are you here?"

"Because Natsu sent me," he swore, "But I can stay here, right? I want to hang out, too!"

"That's not up to me," she backed off.

"You can stick around for a while, Happy," I allowed. I couldn't say no to that face. Besides, it's not so bad to have Happy around.

"Yay!" Happy flew into me and nuzzled his face in my shoulder, "Thank you, Levy."

"You're welcome," I giggled a bit. He does have his moments where he's pretty cute. But that's usually when he's trying to get out of something. I wonder if Natsu really did send him to check on Lucy.

"But really?" he looked up at me, "Gajeel? Do you not have standards?"

"I do have standards," I assured him, "And Gajeel is meeting quite a few of them."

"I still think you could do better," Happy balled up in my lap, "But that's just me. Apparently, Lucy's on board."

"I wasn't at first," Lucy admitted, "But after hearing Levy talk about him, I think I can give this my blessing."

"You're still not my mom, Lucy," I reminded her, "But I'm getting kind of tired. I think it's bedtime."

"That does sound like a good idea," she agreed, "Are you ok, Levy? You seem kind of…Off again."

"Yeah," I laid down on my couch, "I had a thought about where I was last night."

"Where were you last night?" Happy asked, "I wasn't here for that part."

"And where you slept?" Lucy teased, "And who happened to be there?"

"Lucy," I argued, "I could turn this around on you so hard. I hope you know that."

"I know where I sleep at night," she retaliated, "And who's in my bed when I wake up."

"Shut up," I hid my quickly reddening cheeks, "Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Levy," Lucy dropped it, "By the way…"

"What?"

"I told you so…"


	15. Don't Apologize

It's a shame I couldn't stay in my dream for just a little longer. Everything was perfect. A quiet night on the beach, my head on Gajeel's shoulder, his guitar in his hands…And the occasional kiss tossed in the mix. I miss my dream. It's only for another couple days. Then, I can have my dreams come true. In a perfect world, I would've woken up with him lightly snoring behind me like we did the other day, but instead, the only snoring I had in my house was Happy on the windowsill.

I rolled out of bed and headed straight into my kitchen. Coffee. Coffee sounded like a good idea, but then again, coffee was never ever a bad one. I glanced over my kitchen counters and rode the wave of flashbacks that flooded my head. There were waffles there. And a bowl of batter. And Gajeel humming to himself. I missed that, too. When I reached into my cabinets for a coffee cup, I expected one to come from the Magnolia train station to sit on my shelf. Maybe I should get one the next time I'm in Oak Town. Just to be that level of cheesy.

"Morning, Levy," Lucy sat at my island, watching me get caught up in my nostalgia.

"Morning, Lucy," I chimed, still half asleep, "You want any while I'm pouring?"

"Yes, please." A little smirk graced her face.

"What's that all about?" I wondered, having a few assumptions.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Lucy pointed out, "I've seen you lost in thought before, Levy, but that was something different. Care to let me in?"

"Even right away in the morning," I sighed out, "You're relentless. It's not much. Just thinking about Oak Town again."

"You know," she suggested, "One of these days, when Gajeel's back in town, you guys really should double date with Natsu and me."

"With or without the bloodshed?" I giggled, "Lucy, I appreciate the offer, but there's no way either Gajeel or Natsu wouldn't want to jump down the other's throat. That's earmarking us for disaster and you know it."

"You're right," Lucy winced, "Natsu's a powder keg."

"And Gajeel likes to throw rocks at a hornet's nest," I agreed, "Again, your heart was in the right place, but unless they're both sedated, the chances of that going over well are slim to none."

"But," she stayed optimistic, "Maybe one day, they'll learn to get along and end up being friends."

"You sound like me," I teased her, sliding a cup of coffee across the counter.

"Well," Lucy thought it over a little more, "If they do end up getting along and becoming best buddies, I'm not sure the guild hall would be able to handle something like that. We see how Natsu is with Gray."

"Yeah," I sat down, "What about it?"

"That's his best friend," she poured in her creamer, "Gajeel is three times the size of Gray. I'll ask again. Do you really think the guild hall could handle that kind of best friendship?"

"Yikes," I winced, "I guess you're right. Maybe they're better off having a mild tolerance of each other."

"Although," Lucy admitted, "I wouldn't mind seeing Natsu and Gajeel in an all out fight. Not out to kill each other, but a general sparring match. I've never seen two dragon slayers fight before."

"I've never seen Gajeel in a fight," I let my first drink of coffee warm me to my toes, "I have seen the aftermath of Gajeel in a fight, though. But not on Gajeel's end."

"How are Jet and Droy doing?" she asked, "Better, I hope."

"They'll be fine," I assured, "But I still need to send their nurse an apology fruit basket."

"Why?"

"Because it's Jet and Droy," I scoffed, "You don't think they were occasionally hitting on her?"

"Good point."

Knock, knock.

"Speak of the devils," I figured, getting up from the island. I wonder who could be at my door at this early of an hour. However, when I opened my door, I was kind of expecting Jet and Droy to be on the other side, "Natsu…Hi."

"Hey, Levy," Natsu invited himself in. Surprise, surprise, "I thought I'd come by and pick up Lucy and Happy."

"That's awfully sweet of you."

"Morning, Luce," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning," Lucy sucked it up like a sponge. Hard to believe that at one point in time, Lucy wanted to knock Natsu upside the head with a bag of rocks. Now, they're this…Sounds awfully familiar. Although, I'm pretty sure Gajeel would've been ok with a bag of rocks. And treated them like a snack.

"Happy!" Natsu called out into my house, "Come on! We need to get going!"

"Do we have to?" Happy floated toward Natsu's shoulder, "I don't think I'm up for a job yet, Natsu."

"Who said anything about getting a job right away?" Natsu clarified, "Not before breakfast."

"Bless you."

"Are you alright with me leaving so soon, Levy?" Lucy was always so good to me, watching out for me. What a friend.

"Yeah," I allowed, "Go ahead. It's fine. I'm going to wait for Jet and Droy. I'll see you there."

"We really need to do this again soon," she smiled, "I miss our slumber parties."

"Me, too."

"And without intrusion next time," Lucy took Happy off Natsu's shoulder, "Right, Happy?"

"Hey!" Happy squealed, "That wasn't my fault! You want someone to point fingers at? Natsu's right here, too!"

"What do you mean, Happy?" Natsu played it off, "I didn't do anything."

"Happy already threw you under the bus, Natsu," Lucy confessed, "You're already in the doghouse."

"Thanks, Happy!" Natsu growled, "What did I say about you being discreet?"

"Lucy found me outside…" Happy told him, "She grabbed me by my tail and everything, Natsu! She's so mean!"

"Nice try looking for sympathy," Natsu took him back from Lucy and threw Happy back on his shoulder, "See you at the guild hall, Levy!"

"Bye!" And there they go. Look at them…So cute, so happy together…I miss my dragon slayer…

"Levy!" Jet and Droy waved from the bottom of the stairs. And suddenly, the empty sensation in my chest started going away. I might not have Gajeel here with me, but I got my boys. I always got my boys.

"Hang on, guys!" I stopped them, "I'll be out in a second. Let me get dressed real quick."

"Take your time, Lev," Jet took a seat on the stairs, "We can wait."

"Thank you!"

Today is our first day back in the guild hall as a team. And it's the first time Jet and Droy will be back in the guild hall after the unfortunate incident at the Phantom Lord guild hall and their stint in the hospital. Today. Today will be the day where I send out the fruit basket to their nurse. If I don't do it today, I'll end up forgetting and that's not something I can allow to slip my mind. But I digress. More importantly, what to wear, what to wear…Perfect. I grabbed a short yellow dress out of my closet and threw my pajamas off. Now, I look normal again. Everything was back to normal.

"Shall we, boys?" I skipped down the stairs, ready for another day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. I might have been a little down about the guild being short one particular member, but I understood. That doesn't mean I can't have a good day. I just need to keep my chin up and everything will…hopefully go my way!

It's nice to walk back into the guild hall with my boys on my hips. When we got there, Gray and Natsu were already at each other's throats. A few minutes later, Erza walked in and suddenly, they were the best of pals again. Yep. Home sweet home. Now, we only had one thing left to do. Hopefully, there's something low strain with a high payout on the request board today.

"Levy," a voice thundered from Master Makarov's office, "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," I left Jet and Droy at the board while I tried to settle this knot in my stomach, "What is it, Master?"

"There's no need for Shadow Gear to be looking at the board today," he sat on the edge of his desk, "Because I have a special job for you."

"Really?" my anxiousness was quickly replaced with excitement, "Neat! What's the job?"

"Can you get into the Phantom Lord guild hall?" Master requested. Ok. Excitement gone. Anxiety back.

"Why?" I worried, holding in my sweat. And any nervous peeing that may ensue.

"I'm worried about our mole," he explained, "The last time I heard anything, he was a little…out of sorts."

"Like he was going to back out?" I hoped to all things holy he'd say no, "Like he was going to switch to Phantom Lord not undercover?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't understand," I thought back, "When I left Oak Town, he seemed ok. At least in that respect. He didn't sell me out to Phantom Lord as soon as we got off the train platform."

"Well, Levy," Master went on, "I'm going to need you to get kidnapped by…Wait a minute. When were you last in Oak Town?"

Uh-oh…Master Makarov had that blue vein sticking out in his forehead that he only gets when someone says the word icepick around him, "I just came back a couple days ago…"

"Levy…"

"But I was careful!" I promised, "We were careful. No one knew I was from Fairy Tail. I kept my guild mark covered!"

"Do you realize how dangerous that could've been?" Master snapped, "You could've gotten hurt! You could've blown Gajeel's cover, which would've likely blown up the guild!"

"But we were safe about it," I reiterated, "And no one was the wiser."

"One wrong move," he shook, "One wrong move and you would've been gone. You'd be stuck at Phantom Lord and what happened to Jet and Droy would've been a picnic compared to what would've happened if the whole guild were there. This is the kind of stupidity I'd expect out of someone like Natsu, not you. I thought you had a better head on your shoulders."

"Master…" my voice broke, "Please…Don't be mad at me…I just…I…"

Master's face went from infuriated to gentle at the drop of a hat, "He got to you, didn't he?"

"Yes…" Don't you start crying, Levy. Keep it in, "I just wanted to see him for a little while longer…"

"Oh…Levy," he put an arm around me, "I'm not angry with you. Not for reasons like that. I couldn't. It's not my decision on who your heart decides on. But I can't stress enough how important it is that you're incredibly careful while you're in Oak Town. Ok?"

"Ok," I wiped my eyes, "We really are careful, though, Master. In fact, before we even got off the train, Gajeel made sure my guild mark was covered up. It's too bad I can't wear anything sleeveless. But I understand."

"Alright," Master gave me a nod, "Now, I need you to do a little infiltration work on the Phantom Lord guild. No one else from the Phantom Lord guild saw you, right?"

"Um…" I bit my bottom lip, preparing myself for the severe chewing out I was about to get.

"Levy…" he let out a heavy sigh of exasperation, "How bad was it?"

"I might have gone to the Phantom Lord guild with him," I braced myself, "Only one other member saw me. But before you get angry again, she's a member of the Element Four. She has to listen to Gajeel, no matter what. I should be ok."

"It's also the Phantom Lord guild," Master pointed out, "Even though she has to listen to Gajeel, I wouldn't say they have a track record of anything other than loose morals."

"No," I assured, "She's incredibly loyal to him. Like a golden retriever. Juvia, I think he said her name was."

"Yes," he relaxed himself again, "I know about Juvia. Gajeel says she lacks direction. She may be joining the guild after this mess is over. Now, I want you to get on the next train to Oak Town and get to Phantom Lord. Take Jet and Droy with you. They'll just be idle plants in town in case something goes sideways. Ok?"

"Ok," I nodded, "We should be fine."

"Be. Careful," Master warned, "Please, Levy. You are one of the best undercover wizards we have. We can't afford to lose you."

"Yes, Master," I swore, "Keep the guild marks covered. Let no one know we're even wizards, let alone Fairy Tail wizards."

"Good," he nudged me toward the door, "And Levy?"

"Hmm?"

"He's a good man," Master smiled, "He's a little rough around the edges, but your heart has chosen wisely. I hope he knows what he has."

"Thank you," my heart melted. That was a lot coming from Master Makarov. It's not often he gives his stamp of approval around here. The fact that it's going on Gajeel…? That's like seeing a unicorn.

"Next train," he ordered, "Go."

"Yes, sir," I walked out of his office with my head held a little higher. And of course, that couldn't go unnoticed. Especially by my bloodhound best friend.

"Levy!" Lucy grabbed me, "You seem to be in high spirits."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I beamed, too excited to not be in a good mood, "I got a job in Oak Town. Of course I am."

"Really?" she jabbed, "Do you really have a job in Oak Town or are you using this as an excuse to see Gajeel again?"

"No," I clarified, "Master Makarov is sending the boys and me to Oak Town on a job. We're leaving on the next train."

"Alright," Lucy let me go, "Kiss Gajeel for me."

"I planned on it," I skipped over to the request board back to my boys, "Anything good?"

"Not really," Droy hummed, "Anything that's worth taking is too much for Jet and me to handle."

"Sorry, Levy," Jet grumbled.

"No worries, boys," I chimed, "But luckily, I got a job directly from Master Makarov."

"That's awesome," Droy perked up, "What kind of job?"

"We need to go home," I ordered, "Pack a bag for a few days. We got a train to Oak Town to catch."

"We're going to Oak Town?" Jet looked at me strange.

"Yep," I nodded, "We need to go to Phantom Lord, make sure Gajeel's head is in the right place, and if we happen to pick up a tip or two, I'm sure that would be appreciated."

"Sounds like a plan," Droy approved.

"Alright," Jet followed suit, "What do we do now, boss?"

"Go home and pack," I decided, "We'll meet at the train station in twenty minutes."

I couldn't wait. I'm sure Gajeel wouldn't mind the surprise. Especially if it were me. Thank you, Master Makarov.


	16. Just a Few More Days

**A/N: I'm just going to say this now. I put a little extra love into this chapter. For a small block of text, I spent 20 minutes on it. You're welcome. You're worth it. I love you.**

Wasn't I just here? I feel like I was just back here. Maybe fate brought me back to Oak Town. Or Master Makarov just happened to send me to the right place at the right time. Although, this time, I did bring backup. As far as anyone else was concerned, we weren't here for work. I was here to see someone incredibly special to me. Which wasn't totally lying. That is why Master Makarov sent us here. But regardless, it's good to be in my home away from home again.

"So, this is the other side of Oak Town, huh?" Jet took a good look around while I poked around the gift shop. Before I leave Oak Town, I needed to come back here. It'll be a good way to kill time, waiting for the train.

"It's weird being back here again," Droy chuckled to himself, "And we're not having the snot kicked out of us."

"We put up a fight, too," Jet argued, "What are we doing here, Lev? You never told us."

"We're checking up on the local guild," I told them, "Master Makarov is worried about Gajeel and we don't need him switching teams. Honestly, I can't blame him. He worries me, too. But what I'm about to tell you might sound a little crazy. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Droy wrapped his arms around me, "What's the plan, oh, fearless leader?"

"Well," I kept my voice down, "I'm going to get myself captured. If we plant that kind of seed in the Phantom Lord guild, not only will we have Gajeel on the inside, but we'll have me, too. If worst comes to worst, I know Gajeel will get me out of it. I'll be perfectly safe. It'll keep Phantom Lord in check. It's a foolproof plan. And I did bring you two for backup. We should be fine."

"But Levy," Jet wondered, "What if Gajeel doesn't come through with that whole, getting you out of it, thing?"

"He will," I swore. There was no way Gajeel would let me _actually_ get captured by Phantom Lord. I knew better.

"So," Droy figured, "That's it? That's the plan?"

"That's the plan," I nodded.

"That's great, Levy," Jet applauded, "But you know what we should do first?"

"What's that, Jet?"

"We should get some lunch," he begged, "I'm starving. I feel like I haven't had real food in a week."

"He's got a point, Levy," Droy agreed, "Hospital food isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Of course," I giggled. Bless these two for thinking with their stomachs. In all honesty, I was kind of hungry, too. And lucky for me, I knew the best place in town. If I'm even luckier, I might be able to catch a glimpse of the best entertainment Oak Town has to offer.

Even though I didn't get the hype, I took Jet and Droy to Lefty's. Where better? The food was good, the atmosphere was…definitely different, and…Well…Now, I had sentimental attachment to the place. Besides, I doubt that anyone's going to try and start something with us. I had Jet and Droy to make sure nothing happened. It's like having bodyguards, but…I might be a little stronger than they are. Where I have the magical strength, they have the physical strength. We'll be fine. The three of us took a seat at the bar.

"Uh, Levy?" Jet looked at me strange, "Where are we?"

"The best place in Oak Town," I smiled, "Welcome to Lefty's."

"Excuse me, sweetheart," a familiar face slid down to our end of the bar, "Did I just hear him call you Levy?"

"Hey," Droy got defensive, "Who are you?"

"And who do you think you are to be calling her sweetheart?" Jet joined him.

"Hi, Lefty," I smiled, hoping that was enough to settle these two down.

"Back off…" Droy growled.

"I mean her no harm," Lefty promised, "Besides, if I let something bad happen to Levy in my bar, do you know the kind of wrath Gajeel would bring down on me? I'd rather not deal with that. No, thank you."

"Guys," I shut them up, "Lefty's ok. This is his bar. We do know each other. I met him the last time I was here. I'm sorry, Lefty. They get a little defensive over me. Jet, Droy, apologize. Lefty was just making pleasantries."

"Sorry, Lefty," Jet hung his head.

"Sorry, Lefty," Droy followed suit.

"Water under the bridge, guys," Lefty brushed them off, "I get it. If I had Levy, I'd be protective of her, too."

"But speaking of Gajeel," I wondered, "Is he playing today, Lefty?"

"Not until tonight," Lefty nodded, "You're going to have to wait. At least, he's supposed to be here tonight. He was last night, but he wasn't playing."

"What brought him in here last night?" I asked.

"I've never seen someone eat themselves into a food coma more than Gajeel last night," Lefty let out a heavy sigh, "I think he stopped after almost two hundred chicken wings and a few glasses of lemonade."

"Why?"

"You tell me," he went on, "He kept talking about you. And how much he missed you and how stupid he was to let you go back home. You seem to have some kind of hold over that boy, Levy."

"Oh…" my heart shattered to pieces. I did that. That was because of me.

"You know," Lefty leaned over the bar, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Something tells me Gajeel would kill me if you knew this. Most of the things he tells me, he tells me in confidence, but he really does love you, Levy. He's a good kid with a huge heart. And he wouldn't hesitate to give his heart to you. You'd be a lucky girl to have him."

"I had a feeling…" And a pain in my chest. I didn't think I'd leave him that torn up. I thought he was fine when I left. I'm so sorry, Gajeel. Hopefully, you'll be able to forgive me.

"Why don't you stick around for a while?" Lefty offered, "I'm sure Gajeel will be thrilled to see you tonight. Let him play for you."

"Absolutely," I gladly accepted, "You don't mind?"

"Never a problem for you," he promised, "Now, how about some food, yeah? I'm sure after the long trip from Magnolia, you're hungry."

"Yes, please," Jet nodded.

"That'd be nice, Lefty," Droy mirrored his sentiment.

"Three specials, please," I ordered, "Thank you, Lefty."

"Got it!" Lefty disappeared into the kitchen.

"You really know that guy, Levy?" Jet wondered.

"He's a friend of Gajeel's," I nodded, "I met him when Gajeel brought me in here the last time I was in Oak Town. He's a sweetheart."

"You know, Levy," Droy reminded us, "Can we really hang around here until tonight? We're still here to do a job."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "But trust me. This is definitely worth the wait. Lefty's food is always good. Gajeel's sets are a thing of beauty. We can always find an inn and stay there for the night."

"Or Gajeel's house?" Jet nudged me.

"I love you guys," I assured them, "We're a team. We stay together as a team. And I don't think Gajeel would be too keen on the idea of me bringing you two along."

"You'd leave your boyfriend for us?" Jet awed.

Then, suddenly, I found myself sandwiched between my boys, "We knew you loved us, Levy!"

"Of course I do," I giggled, "You two are lucky your heads are attached when I'm not around. Who else is going to tie your shoes for you when you're too lazy to bend over?"

"Thanks, Levy," Droy kissed the top of my head, "You truly are something special."

"No need for the sweet talk," I melted inside, "You guys should know any better. Just because I got a soft spot for Gajeel now doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon you. Shadow Gear comes first. Always."

"Well, well," Lefty came back with food on his arms, "Did I miss something? Not only Gajeel, but these two, too?"

"Not in a million years," I swore, "I love my boys, but they're just that. Just my boys. My friends. I told them about my last trip to Oak Town and they begged me to take them."

"Thanks, Levy…" Jet grumbled under his breath.

"The wound to our pride is greatly appreciated," Droy agreed in the same, sorry state.

"You know what I meant," I settled them. Seriously, I love Jet and Droy, but they can be so dramatic, "How much do I owe you, Lefty?"

"For you?" Lefty smiled, "On the house. Seeing your face is plenty for me. We'll call the look on Gajeel's face when he sees you tonight my tip."

"Thank you," I think Lefty likes me.

"I got other customers to take care of, sweetheart," Lefty gave me a nod, "I'll see you around."

"Go ahead."

"You know," Jet admitted, "Lefty's a good guy."

"Absolutely!" I promised, "Lefty has been nothing but good to me. And from what I've heard from Gajeel, he's like that with only a few people. I'm just lucky enough to be on his short list."

"You really like it here," Droy smiled a bit, "Don't you, Levy?"

"He's got a point, Levy," Jet added, "You don't strike me as the type to hang out in a blues bar in the middle of Oak Town."

"I do," I took a heavy drink from my lemonade, "I didn't get it before, but now…I can understand why this place is so wonderful. Look, guys…I know you don't like Gajeel."

"Not like is a strong word," Droy pointed out.

"But I know how you two see him," I went on, "If you had your way, I would've fallen in love with any other guy on the planet."

"Aside from Laxus," Jet stipulated, "If you ever ran into Laxus's arms, we'd have you committed."

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "Not happening. If I haven't made it clear enough to him, I think Gajeel did. And that was before we realized there was a spark between us."

"But…?" Droy pushed me along, "What were you saying?"

"Well," I continued, "I know you guys don't like him and you surely don't trust him. But…I do. I would trust Gajeel with my life any day of the week. And if what Lefty holds true, it's safe to say he feels the same. He's so special to me…He's kind of like Lefty's. He's an acquired taste, but that doesn't mean you'll never acquire it."

Jet and Droy exchanged glances. Droy gave Jet a nod and Jet took my hand, "Levy…If you like him…Love him, even…Then, he's fine by us. We can't protect you forever and from everything. If he's good enough for you, he's good enough for us."

"You mean it?" my heart melted.

"Of course," they hugged me even tighter.

"Thanks, guys," I knew I could always count on my boys.

Jet and Droy were the closest thing I had to family these days. And now, they're saying they'll graciously accept Gajeel into that? It put me at ease. I'm glad they could put what happened behind them for my sake. Is it selfish of me to ask them that? Of course it is. That's why I never asked them. This was something of their own volition. I'm so happy they listen to reason.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of us sat at the bar at Lefty's, having some well-deserved time together. The last week has definitely drained us all. Besides, they needed to hear all about my trip to Oak Town (just a few things. Some things were sacred and their stitches could still pop open.) and I needed to know how big of a fruit basket their nurse needed. I missed spending time with Jet and Droy outside of a job. We haven't done this in a while. But then, the night fell over Oak Town.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lefty took the mic, "We have a real treat for you tonight. Join me in welcoming to the stage…The musical stylings of the one and only…Gajeel Redfox."

Applause shook Lefty's bar and my heart skipped a beat as I watched a beaten and broken Gajeel pull himself onstage. Lefty wasn't joking. He did miss me. Gajeel did a quick scan of the crowd. Although, I don't think he was looking to the back. If he did, he'd know. I'd be lying if said that I told Gajeel I was popping back into town. Master Makarov did give us the job a little last minute. I got to spend one night at home before I was shipped out here again. Worth it. I do love a good surprise.

"Thank you, everyone," Gajeel pulled up his usual stool in front of the microphone, "There hasn't been much on my mind lately. Although, this first song…This first song is dedicated to a very special girl in Magnolia. One that…Well…I'm sure you'll understand soon enough. I wish she was here tonight. I'd give anything to see her again. This song's called Just a Few More Days."

He started with a gentle guitar riff like one I had never heard before. Sad, tragic, every note only stuck a knife in deeper. I'm so glad I had Jet and Droy for moral support. They laced their fingers through my hands. And in the nick of time, too. Because Gajeel was about to open his mouth and pour his heart out:

_It was stupid._

_I was stupid_

_But I told her I was fine_

_She was perfect_

_So very perfect_

_How could I call her mine?_

_The real black steel rolled in_

_I said I was ok_

_I gave her a kiss_

_Just a few more days_

_Why couldn't I have told her_

_That I just want to hold her_

_A little bit longer?_

_Why couldn't I say_

_I needed you to stay?_

_It would've been an honor_

_But a kiss and a smile was all I got_

_I blew my shot_

_You know I hate to see you go…_

_Wish I never would've let you leave._

With every note, every lyric, tears poured out of my eyes. I really did leave a mess behind when I left him here, didn't I? Levy…You were stupid. So stupid. But you had to go home. How was I supposed to know how that would go when I left him alone? I needed to tell him I was here. He didn't have to suffer anymore. If I had my way, I'd make Phantom Lord show their hand, so this mess can be over. Then…I wonder if Gajeel would be ok with me asking if he'd move to Magnolia. I'm sure his nose would be gushing blood, but as long as there was a yes in there, I'd be totally fine with that.

"Hey," I pulled on Jet's arm, choking back more tears, "I'm going to step outside for a minute. I need some air."

"Go ahead," Jet let me go, "Are you ok?"

"I will be," I started walking to the front entrance as the bar filled with loud applause. Just a little fresh air. I'm sure it'll help.

But then, things weren't good for me. A sudden dizzy spell overcame me. Oh, no…Not again. Just as I thought I was going to hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms catch me. They weren't Jet or Droy, "It's alright, my dear…It'll be alright."


	17. The Final Petal Falls

**A/N: Hi, guys! So, I've told the others this already, but I'm going to go on hiatus for a couple weeks. However, when I come back to you on the…*checks calendar* 13****th**** of July, you're going to have me for an entire week. And there's a chance it'll end that Friday. But for those of you who are just joining me and have never experienced Bomb Week before, it'll be great. Every single day, you'll get an update from Monday through Friday. And I hope to see you there. Love you x**

Ugh…I'm so dizzy. If I got up right now, I guarantee I'd be throwing up. And my head…My head was about to explode. Hold on…Where am I? One minute, I was on the verge of crying because my boyfriend knows how to tear my heart out in the best way. The next, I'm here. I remember things getting too heavy at Lefty's and I wanted to get some fresh air. Maybe…I ended up passing out again? That seemed right. But I couldn't remember who helped me up. Get your bearings, Levy.

I took a good look around the room. The cold stone on the floor couldn't be good for me. This room didn't even have a bed. Hold on…Am I in a cell? What could I have possibly done to deserve that? I've been nothing but pleasant since I got to Oak Town and I know to keep my head down. Even my guild mark was covered. So, what possible reason could someone have for throwing me in a cell like this? Whatever it was, it can't be good.

"Would you look at that?" a voice called out from the dark, "I managed to catch a little fairy in a cage."

"Who are you?" I jumped on the defensive. I kind of had to.

"Relax, my dear…" That triggered something in the back of my brain. I remember hearing someone else call me that. Was this the guy that helped me on the floor at Lefty's? For my sake, I hope not, "You're Makarov's script wizard, aren't you? Levy McGarden…"

My heart sunk, "How do you know who I am?"

"Lucky guess," he told me, "And there happened to be a quill in your bag when we searched it. The sigil on your arm told me everything I needed to know about you. Honestly, a sweet, little mage like yourself…I wasn't expecting to find you in a place like Lefty's. And while Gajeel of all people was playing. Do you know who I am?"

Then, things started falling into place. This could only be one man. Not only did he know who I was, but he knows Master Makarov, "You're Master Jose, aren't you?"

"That's right," he praised, "Welcome to the Phantom Lord guild hall. Well…I wouldn't say this was our guild hall. It's more like our dungeons. And it's a funny thing we found you while Gajeel was playing. You seemed rather enamored with his playing."

Don't blow his cover, Levy. Don't blow his cover, "I wasn't the only one in there. Everyone was enamored with his playing."

"But see," Jose pointed out, "Another thing about Gajeel…He's also a member of the Phantom Lord guild. Speaking of…Gajeel, come here."

"You called for me, Master Jose?" Gajeel turned the corner. Oh, thank God, I'm saved. Please, Gajeel. Get me out of this. I don't like where Jose's going with this. Please…I want to go back to your house, my house, the next train to Magnolia. I don't care. I just want us to run away together. I can see that glint in your eyes. You want to take me out of here, too. I know it.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly," Jose ordered, "Do you know this girl?"

"No," Gajeel didn't even hesitate, "I've never seen her before."

Wait…What? The glint in Gajeel's eyes quickly dissipated. I've never felt him so cold. He told me a dragon slayer's blood always runs warm, but…If I didn't know any better, I'd think he hated me. Master Makarov was right to send me. Gajeel is starting to slip to the other side. Just when I thought I had him…No. I have to trust him. I have to trust that he knows what he's doing…But that doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Alright then," Jose nodded, "So, torture it is. We need to send a message to Makarov. Because apparently, the first message we sent him wasn't enough. And he thinks of them like his own children. His children must be dispensable then. Gajeel, would you care to do the honors?"

"Of what?" Gajeel wondered, "Torturing the girl?"

"Yes." Say yes, Gajeel. Please say yes. I know you won't hurt me. At least not physically. Please say yes.

"No," Gajeel shot him down, glaring daggers at me, "She's not worth my time."

Yeah…He wouldn't hurt me physically…I felt a tear rolling out of my eye. Fortunately, Jose didn't catch it, "Fine. Any suggestions on who should?"

"You want someone brutal?" Gajeel offered, looking over at me, "Let's throw her to Juvia."

"Juvia?" Jose looked at him strange, "Why Juvia?"

"She'll do anything I ask her," Gajeel explained, "Between you, me, and the wall, she's kind of in love with me. If there's another girl involved, she won't think twice. It'll be slow, painful, and just this side of waterboarding. Juvia would do anything to protect me. I'm like a god to her. But nothing would ever happen with that."

"Sounds good to me," Jose allowed, "Get her here as soon as possible. I have a meeting to see to. Can you run the guild hall for me while I'm gone, Gajeel?"

"Of course, Master," Gajeel nodded.

"Thank you," Jose looked over at me with a dirty grin on his face, "I hope Makarov listens to reason this time. He'll have no choice. But before I go, I'd like to have a moment alone with Miss McGarden. If that's alright with you."

"Don't let me stop you." Gajeel, no…Gajeel really did switch sides. I know how he feels about Juvia, but…I thought he…With what Lefty said and with the song he played, there's no way he doesn't. But back there…Before he left with Jose…I've never seen him so cold. It was like he didn't care if I lived or died. It was like I was nothing to him. Whatever torture Juvia has planned for me, I'm sure it'll hurt less than that.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Jose purred in my ear, "No one knows you're here. No one is coming to save you. You're all alone."

"Why do you want me?" I tried to stay strong. I had to. It's the only way I'd be able to survive this.

"Why else?" he ran his finger down my jawline. He's lucky I didn't bite him, "You're bait. Once I leave here, I'm going to get on a train to Magnolia to see your guild master. When I tell him I have one of his own captured here, because your guild is horribly predictable, I have no doubt in my mind that the whole guild is going to come here to get you out. Little do they know, I'll have the whole guild hall wired while they're gone. And once they come back…Bye, bye, Fairy Tail. Your allies, your friends…All gone. And where will that leave Phantom Lord? On top where we belong."

"No…" my voice broke. No. Hold it together, Levy.

"And the best part?" Jose went on, getting more and more excited with every word that spewed out of his mouth, "Gajeel was hiding in Fairy Tail the whole time, destroying it from the inside for us. You're done. I hope you'll be able to say your final goodbyes to your guildmates."

"Why?" I started weeping, "Why would you do that? They've done nothing wrong. And all of this over a stupid grudge match between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord? We've done nothing wrong. We just do our jobs like any other guild. Why can't we coexist? Why does one have to be on top? Why should that even matter?"

"If I'm going to hit Makarov," Jose argued, "I'm going to hit him where it hurts. Where better to hit him than his precious guild hall?"

"Master Jose…" a gentle voice spoke, "You summoned me, sir?"

"Juvia," Jose grinned sadistically, "Yes. I'm sure Gajeel briefed you on the details. Now, I have things to do, a train to catch, and a guild to destroy. You two play nice…"

Jose left my cell and left Juvia in his place. However, she looked me over, studying every detail of my face, "I know you…You were here with Gajeel…With eyes on Gajeel…"

"You want him?" I scoffed, my voice thick with tears, "Take him. He made it very clear he didn't want anything to do with me. I was stupid for thinking I could ever go after someone like Gajeel. Why would I have done something like that in the first place? Because he blinded me…And now, he made it clear that his heart isn't mine to have. So, Juvia, if you want to go after Gajeel, be my guest. You have my blessing. I just hope he knows what's going to come to him. My brothers that would fight for me. My friends that would fight for me. And what happens when I fight for me. It will not be pretty for him."

"Levy…" Juvia settled me, "Gajeel sent me in here to help you, not to torture you."

I've fallen for this one before. Fool me once, "What do you mean?"

"I know his true feelings," she confessed, "His feelings for me aren't nearly the same as mine for him. I know we would never happen and that's just one unfortunate thing I have to carry. He told me to tell you something important."

"What?" I grumbled, "That he's switched to the wrong side?"

"No," Juvia went on, "He told me to tell you he saw you and changed his set. I don't know what that means, but I'm hoping you do."

"Wait…" I thought it over. Lefty's. Now, everything was starting to make more sense. Gajeel must have known I got overwhelmed from the crowd and fainted. He was going to come help me. His song _was _for me. He knew I was here. He was going to come and help me, but Jose got to me first, "Are you saying…Gajeel does love me?"

"Very much," she nodded, "I've heard him gush about you more times than I'd like to count. At first, it filled me with such rage and hatred for you. But at the end of the day, I knew better. I just didn't want to admit it. Now…I just want him to be happy. Even if that's not with me."

"So," I asked, "Is he still on Fairy Tail's side?"

"Not anymore," Levy clarified, "He's on your side, Levy. He always has been. Ever since the day you showed up here. Let's get you out of here, ok?"

"I got it," I assured her with a reinvigorated lust for life. With a quick crack of my knuckles, I could do this.

"Wait," Juvia wondered, "Don't you need your quill?"

"Jose thinks I need my quill," I smirked, "That's just a prop."

I did a quick scribble in the air and pulled out the key to my cell. It's like I told Juvia. I got this. I just needed to refocus. A little something, something to put my mental clarity back together. In the last few hours I've been in Oak Town, I've been kidnapped, threatened, heartbroken, scared out of my mind, and reinvigorated almost one right after the other. My magical abilities were put on hold for a minute. But now, I think I can handle things again.

"How did you do that?" Juvia gasped, in awe of how my magic worked.

"I'm a script mage," I explained, popping the lock on my cell, "Now, there's no way Jose can trace it back to either you or Gajeel. You're safe."

"Thank you," she relaxed.

"Hey, Juvia?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," I smiled, "For doing this for me. And for what you said. I could've gone down a very dark road back there that would've led to things I'd later regret. You know, you should jump ship like Gajeel did, too. Come over to the right side. Fairy Tail would be happy to have you."

"You think so?" Juvia perked up, "I don't know. Would they really have me after all of this?"

"You helped me escape," I pointed out, "You're helping me save my guild. I'd say you're as good as one of us already. Besides, from what I understand, Gajeel is already in Fairy Tail. If I give you a recommendation on top of that, I'm sure Master Makarov would let you in."

"As sweet as that offer is, Levy," she dropped it, "I don't think I should be in a guild with Gajeel after all of this is done. Especially when he has you."

"Don't give me that," I stopped her, "I know of someone in the Fairy Tail guild that's kind of like Gajeel. In a way. In that pigheaded, stubborn, slightly emotionally distant kind of way."

"Is he a dragon slayer, too?" Juvia wondered.

"No," I shook my head, "Sorry. He's an ice maker wizard."

"Really?" That put a smile on her face, "Well…Maybe going to Fairy Tail wouldn't be such a bad idea after all."

"That's the spirit," I gave her a little nudge to the shoulder, "But we can worry about all that later. Right now, we have bigger fish to fry."

"And I need to get you back to Gajeel," Juvia told me, "He said that as soon as you're out of here, I need to take you to Lefty's. You'll be safe there."

"Ok," I was more than ready to get out of here. I was hoping I wouldn't be here for long. And of all places for Gajeel to want us to meet, he couldn't have picked a better one. Hopefully, Jet and Droy are still there, too, and not trying to storm the Phantom Lord guild. I love them dearly and I appreciate the sentiment, but they're still recovering from the last time they did that.

I just hope Jose knows what he's bringing down on himself and his guild. Because if Fairy Tail has anything, it's strength and an inability to hold back.


	18. Choose Your Side

**A/N: Happy day one of bomb week, friends! It's been a while since we've been here, so a quick recap. If you're binging this story, feel free to skip this and enjoy yourself. But for now…**

**So, where it sits right now, Juvia is helping Levy escape the clutches of Phantom Lord and back to the loving embrace of Phantom Lord's number one traitor, Gajeel. And for the most part, you're caught up. The rest will (hopefully) make sense as we go on. K? Ready? Ready. Go on, my lovelies. Indulge yourselves and I will see you tomorrow. X**

Sewers…Phantom Lord has doors all over the place, windows that are easily accessible (that I've already escaped from once). But what am I escaping from this time? A dark, dank sewage pipe. Why did it have to be a sewer? Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I'm getting out of here. I'm glad that things with Gajeel and me are going to be fine. I'm glad that I'll be going home soon, but a sewer? I don't even want to know what half the stuff down here is. It's going to take a lot of suppression to forget this ever happened.

"Hey, Juvia," I groaned, still horrendously disgusted by our escape route, "Are you sure there was nowhere…cleaner…we could've left from?"

"Sorry," Juvia cringed, "I feel your pain. Really, I do. But I couldn't take you through the guild hall. It'd be too obvious. And we don't know if Master Jose has really left yet."

"I know," I pouted a bit, "But…We could've used disguises. I could've gotten something for us. Then, we wouldn't have to be down here where it's really gross!"

"I'm sorry, Levy," she kept moving. And so did I. Reluctantly, but the sooner we get out of here, the better, "This is the fastest way to get to Lefty's undetected. If you'd like some optimistic thinking, it should be just up ahead."

"Good," I sighed out, trying not to inhale too much. There's no telling what's actually down here.

"But the bad news," Juvia took my hand in a gesture of solidarity, "The sewer under Lefty's…Well…If you thought it was somewhat gross above ground, imagine what it's like under it."

"Eww!" I squealed, ready to throw up and add to the collection of grossness at our feet. Remember why we're here, Levy. Soon enough, you're going to be back aboveground and hopefully, Gajeel will be waiting. He's so lucky I love him.

But then, just up ahead, I saw a glimmer of hope. Or the flashlight in Juvia's hand shining on the sides of a ladder. Oh, thank God…Salvation, "Do you want to go up first or should I?"

"I'll go," I insisted, beyond in need of a shower. A very hot shower. One that could burn off the top layer of skin and sins I have yet to commit. When I got to the top, I pushed open a hatch and poked my head out. Huh…I don't know if this is Lefty's or not. I wasn't expecting a sign or anything like that, but at least something to let me know I was in the right place. This just looked like an old cellar, "Hey, Juvia, are you sure this is Lefty's?"

"Positive," Juvia nodded, "Up the stairs, there should be a door."

"Right," I ran up the stairs tucked away in the dark corner with Juvia close behind me and knocked cautiously on the door. Please don't let this be a loop back to Phantom Lord and I'm about to meet Jose on the other side.

When the door creaked open, I could finally relax when I saw a man missing his left hand waiting behind it, "Can I help you, ladies?"

"Is Gajeel here yet?" I caught my breath.

"Yeah," Lefty nodded, "He's around here somewhere. My God, Levy…You look like you've seen better days."

"Thanks," I groaned, "Tell me you have an empty room upstairs, Lefty. It's been a rough day."

"I do have one."

"Awesome!"

"But," Lefty broke the news, letting Juvia and me behind the bar, "It's also on permanent reserve. Sorry, sweetheart."

"Come on, Lefty," I begged, "I just crawled through three, four, maybe even five miles of sewer pipes. I'm incredibly gross. And Gajeel doesn't need to see me like this…"

"He's just happy to see you in one piece," a familiar, grumbly voice shook me. I just hope to all things holy that he doesn't care what I look and/or smell like. Because I ran and jumped into Gajeel's arms with reckless abandon and nearly burst into tears.

"Gajeel…" I buried my face in his shoulders, "I thought you…"

"I know…" he hushed me, "I'm so sorry, Levy. I didn't think that would've hit you so hard. I didn't think that you would've taken it so personally or seriously. I had to keep my cover. You know that."

"I know," I shook a little, "That didn't make it hurt any less."

"He was testing me," Gajeel confessed, "I know he was."

"And he will pay dearly for that," I swore. Even if I had to take care of Jose myself with only my wits and my magic. Even if I had to do it alone, I'd be more than happy to do it.

"But Levy…" Gajeel put me down, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but my god, you smell awful."

"I told you!" I squeaked, "It's like I told Lefty when I got in here. I do not need you smelling me like raw sewage. I'm gross and need the hottest shower imaginable. And then, I'll need another one after that, just to be sure!"

"Yeah," he gagged, "And dragon slayers have a better sense of smell than the average person, so that's amplified tenfold in my nose. You wouldn't happen to want a shower, would you?"

"That's a fantastic idea," I agreed.

"Lefty," Gajeel requested, "Could you grab my room key?"

Why would I be surprised that Gajeel was the one with the room on permanent reserve? Lefty grabbed a set of keys off the pegboard behind the bar and tossed them casually to Gajeel, "Do us all a favor."

"And Juvia…" Gajeel shot her a look…and a little smile, "Thank you for bringing her back to me. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Juvia was already clean. Wait…How did that happen? Oh, yeah…Juvia's the Rain Woman of Phantom Lord. I'm sure she took care of herself. Then, why couldn't she have done the same for me? Because she's done enough. She's risked life and limb to get us here. I couldn't ask her for more. But then, a sudden thought popped into my head of two other lovable goofs that have risked life and limb for me on countless occasions.

"Wait, Gajeel," I stopped him halfway up the stairs, "Where are Jet and Droy?"

"Don't worry about them, Levy," Gajeel settled me, "They're ok. Trust me."

"Where are they?" Just because Gajeel says they're ok doesn't mean they can't find a way to get into trouble.

"They're back at my place," he kept going upstairs, "I told them to lay low for a bit while we got you out."

Hold on a second…I've told Jet and Droy the same thing several times. That didn't sound like my Jet and Droy, "And they listened?"

"Well…" Gajeel came clean, "If I tell you what I did to ensure that, promise you won't be mad?"

"Depends…" I didn't like where this was going. Nothing ever good came out of a conversation that starts with 'promise you won't be mad', "What did you do, Gajeel?"

"I kind of had Jet and Droy pegged as flight risks," he admitted, "Especially when it came to you. I knew they were going to want to follow me to Phantom Lord, so I might have handcuffed them to the legs of my couch."

"Well…" I took a good, deep breath, getting an even better smell of myself. Try not to puke, Levy. Try not to puke, "I guess I can't really blame you, but locking them in would've probably been a better idea."

"Don't worry," Gajeel assured me, "The chain is long enough to where they can get to the bathroom, but not long enough to get to the door. And the key is my pinky, so we should be ok."

"You know," I continued following Gajeel up the stairs, "If by chance our relationship goes somewhere and somewhere big to the point where we're thinking about marriage and babies, I worry for our hypothetical future children."

"You think I'd do that to the kids?" he scoffed, opening the door to his room, "Come on, Levy. Give me a little credit. I know what a playpen is. This is Jet and Droy, not our children."

"Sometimes," I giggled, "They're my children."

"Come on," Gajeel let me in, "I'm sure there's somewhere else you'd much rather be right now."

"Can I ask you something?" I started looking around for any evidence of a bathroom.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why do you have a room here?" I wondered, "Your house is just a couple blocks down from here. What's the point?"

"Some shows take more out of me than others," he explained, "And sometimes, I can't go home. This is like a safehouse for me. And before you ask, no. Lefty won't let me use my finger for a key. But more importantly, bathroom's in the back corner."

"Bless you." I could already feel the hot water. And I loved it.

"Hey, Lev…" Gajeel grabbed my hand.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was looking for here. Because all I wanted was a shower. Something to get whatever sludge living on my skin off of me. Although, I would never say no to what I got.

Gajeel pulled me in for a gentle, loving kiss, "I missed you, shrimp."

"So, I've heard," I reveled in the warmth of his embrace.

"But dear god, you still smell awful."

"Wow," I grumbled, "Thanks, Gajeel. Way to kill the moment."

"Go on," he nudged me toward the bathroom, "Because I wouldn't mind doing that for a little longer."

Neither would I. But I understood completely. I'm gross and I need a shower more than anything in the world right now. Once that water turned on, I got the weirdest chills in my body. But the absolute best chills. I could only imagine what it's going to be like when I actually get in. If the steam already had this much of a pull on my heart, when I get in…

Eep!

That water…Nothing in the history of mankind will ever feel better. Not when I crack my toes. Not when I get a massage. Maybe on the same level as when I go to bed with Gajeel, but this…This was downright magical. This, I could get used to. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I still had a guild to save and a certain guild master to take to the cleaners. Although, I had to admit. This may or may not be the greatest shower I've ever had. My sympathies to the Lefty's plumbing. Technically, if it weren't for the Lefty's plumbing, I wouldn't be in this pickle.

"Hey, Lev," Gajeel knocked on the door, "You may want to hurry up. We need to get moving. I have no doubt that Master Jose is almost to Magnolia by now."

"I'll be out in a second." This is where I must say my farewells, Gajeel's shower. I'm going to miss you. I promise it's not you. It's me. I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other, but know that I'll never forget you. I wrote myself some clean clothes and came out, shining like a diamond and smelling _so much better. _I did a little spin as I came out, watching my skirt billow up beneath me, "Well? Thoughts?"

"You definitely don't smell like sewer anymore," Gajeel pulled me to his hip, "I'll call that a win. You ready to head back and save Fairy Tail?"

"Hold on," I stopped him, "As much as I'd love to go in guns blazing, don't you think a plan would be better?"

"Good call."

"I need a phone." Speaking of good calls, it'd probably be a good idea to get tabs on what's going on back home.

"There's one on the wall," Gajeel directed me.

"Wonderful," I picked up the receiver and dialed the guild hall. Come on. Someone has to pick up.

"Thank you for calling the Fairy Tail guild," a sweet little voice answered. Thank God, "If you're putting in a request remotely, I'll patch you over to our guild master. How may I help you today?"

"Mira," I sighed out, "It's me."

"Levy?" she chirped, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Yeah," I barely spoke above a whisper, "Keep it down. I need you to do me a favor."

"Is everything ok?" she worried, "What's going on?"

"I need you to keep everyone at the guild hall," I ordered, "No matter what happens, no matter who decides they're going to go out on a job, keep _everyone _there. Do not let anyone leave. Don't let anyone else in. Lock the entire guild hall down."

"Levy," Mirajane's voice shook, "What's going on?"

"Is Master Makarov there?" I kept my fingers crossed, "I need to talk to him."

"Master Makarov's in a meeting," she told me.

"With who?" Please be that Icepick guy he talks about from time to time. The same one he has to keep bailing out of jail. Just be the Icepick guy.

"Master Jose of Phantom Lord."

Great. It couldn't have been Icepick, could it? Because Levy's not allowed nice things. I shot a look over at Gajeel, "Jose's already at Fairy Tail. Look, Mira, I'm on my way home. Have Natsu and Erza do a quick sweep of the perimeter. Make sure there's nothing going on outside."

"Fantastic," Gajeel grumbled under his breath.

"Levy," Mirajane stood her ground, "What's going on?"

"Keep Jose there, too," I demanded, "Jet, Droy, and me…"

"And?" Gajeel shot me a quick glare.

"And Gajeel, too," I added, "We'll be back in Magnolia in a couple hours. I'll explain everything when we get there."

I knew Mirajane didn't like being out of the loop, especially when the guild gets involved, but she let me have this one, "Ok. See you soon."

Click.

"Alright then," I threw my bag over my shoulder, "Let's go get my boys. I'm sure their arms are going numb by now."

"Probably," Gajeel took my hand, "Hey, Levy…"

"Hmm?"

"Should we be worried?" he wondered, "I mean, Master Jose's already there."

"Master can handle himself," I assured him, "And if things go bad, Natsu and Erza are home. They're two of the strongest wizards we got. We should be fine."

"Good…" It's nice to see Gajeel worry about us. But in his defense, even though not many know about it, Fairy Tail is his guild, too, "Come on. Let's get going."


	19. The Traitor Among Us

**A/N: Hi, friends. Happy day…Two? It's day two, isn't it? Yep. Are we ready to continue the train of fun and excitement? Choo choo! I'm sorry…I'm a little loopy. Do forgive me and let's get into it. Yeah? Yeah…**

It all comes down to this, doesn't it? After the couple months of Gajeel secretly working for the Fairy Tail guild…of us getting close…It comes down to this. It's time for us to finally stop Phantom Lord once and for all. We've come a long way from him holding me captive in some empty bedroom in the Phantom Lord guild hall. And him following me in the bookstore. And me secretly hating him for what he did to Jet and Droy. But we've grown so much since then. I'm proud of us. As we started heading out of his room over Lefty's, my vision went completely black.

"Hey!" I stumbled a few steps. Not a good idea when I'm standing near a staircase. But I had no doubt in my mind that if I were to fall, Gajeel would catch me, "Gajeel! What was that all about?"

"It's a cloak, Levy," Gajeel settled me, "I want you to keep the hood up. Keep quiet. We don't know whose eyes are on us. At this point, we can't trust anyone except each other. Juvia won't run back and tell Jose you escaped. Mostly because he's already in Magnolia. But anyone else? We can't trust anyone. Juvia!"

"Yes, sir?" Juvia appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Gajeel threw her his keys, "I want you to go into my room, lock yourself inside, and stay there until I tell you to come out."

"Really?" Juvia blushed a bit, "You…want me to stay in your room?"

"Yes," Gajeel stared down at his feet, "I don't want you blowing this mission. And as much as you've helped since I've been in Oak Town, you're kind of a wild card. You stay here. That's my final order as the leader of the Element Four."

"What?" her heart shattered to pieces. His declaration even caught me by surprise. 

"Gajeel…" I gave him a look, "What are you saying?"

"No, Gajeel," Juvia begged, "You can't just leave. You can't do that to us."

"I've gone full traitor, Juvia," Gajeel smirked, "I've chosen my side and there's no going back. For the others, it's not going to be difficult. It's not like we were overly chummy anyway."

"But Gajeel," Juvia's voice broke, "You've held us together since day one. You can't go."

"I'm about to," Gajeel assured her, wiping his guild mark off, "You'll be fine. If you ever want to jump ship, you know where to find me. I know a guild that would be happy to have you. But for now, I need to go make sure there's a guild for you to go to. Let's go, shrimp. We're wasting daylight."

"Ok," I followed him out the front door. Wow…I didn't expect Gajeel to walk away from the Element Four so easily. I mean, I understand that not every team has the same dynamic as Shadow Gear, but…It was like he quit a magazine subscription. But Juvia…I think tearing her heart out would've been a kinder gesture.

Nevertheless, we still had a job to do. But in order to do that, we need to get the rest of Shadow Gear. Not really a team unless we have all the members present. Although, I think it may be safe to say we just gained a new member. When we got to Gajeel's house, I prepared myself for the worst. Gajeel did say he had to find a way to keep Jet and Droy from running off to Phantom Lord in order to bust me out. Still, I think the handcuffs might have been a little extreme.

"Let us go, Gajeel!" Jet begged.

"Yeah!" Droy growled, "We need to go get Levy out of Phantom Lord yesterday!"

"Hey, Lev," Gajeel glanced over his shoulder, "Do you mind shutting these two up? They're a broken record when you're involved."

"Hiya, boys!" I chimed, stepping out from behind Gajeel. It's not my fault that I'm small and he's giant in comparison.

"Levy!" they both sang out. I think it's safe to say they missed me. I wasn't even gone all that long. At least they didn't have to deal with me when I just crawled out of the sewer.

"Gajeel," I looked up at him, "You said your pinky was the key to their handcuffs, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel got down to the lock on the chain and stuck his pinky in it, "I got it."

And as soon as that lock came undone, I ended up sandwiched between my boys, "Ow…"

"Are you ok?" Jet checked me over, "They didn't rough you up too bad over there, did they?"

"I'm a little sore," I cringed, both needing and not needing the bone crushing hug these two decided to give me, "But Ill live. Pack up. We're heading home. We need to go stop the guild hall from being blown up."

"The guild hall is…" Droy looked at me strange.

"What do you mean, stop the guild hall from being blown up?" Jet wondered with the same curiosity.

"You heard her," Gajeel ordered, "Let's go. Places to be, guild halls to keep intact. Jose's already at Fairy Tail and in talks with Master Makarov. We need to get going."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Jet scoffed.

"No one," I stood behind Gajeel, "But he has a point. Come on. Train station. Now."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I missed my boys. And I love that I have all three of them together. This is going to be an interesting ride back to Magnolia. When we got to the train station, I had to fight the urge to stop in the gift shop. The coffee cups made me smile. Although, I caved and grabbed a few things for the ride home. And by a few things, I mean ginger candy just in case. The last thing I need to deal with is _that._

The four of us got situated in our seats and I watched as Oak Town passed us by. Maybe one day, we'll be back, but we need to keep the local guild master from wiping the Fairy Tail guild off the face of the Earth. I like my employment. I like my friends. I like my guild master. I'd hate to see it sprayed all over Magnolia. The thought of it made my stomach turn. And by the looks of things, I wasn't the only one having stomach problems.

"What's the matter with you, Gajeel?" Droy looked over at us, "You look like you're about to lose your lunch."

"Because I am," Gajeel did his best to hold himself together.

"Here," I reached into my bag. Fortunately, the candy I just bought sat right on top. I gave one to the poor motion sick creature to my left.

"I love you, Levy," Gajeel gladly accepted my gift.

"So I've heard," I giggled to myself, "You're welcome."

"What's that all about, Levy?" Droy wondered.

"Gajeel has the same problem Natsu does," I explained, "It's a dragon slayer thing. Ginger candy helps. Are you going to be ok? Because I think the engineer would have a problem if we pulled the emergency brake."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Gajeel admitted, "But I think I should be ok."

"Hey…" Something wasn't right with him. And I'm not just talking about him almost throwing up in my lap, "What is it? There's something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing serious," Gajeel brushed me off, "It's just trivial things bothering me."

"Then, tell me about them," I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I had respect in Oak Town," he remembered, "Most of that respect was because of my ties to the Phantom Lord guild. I just hope I'll be able to go back. There's nowhere else in the world I love playing more than Lefty's on a Friday night. What if they don't let me back in?"

"They will," I figured, "You're too good, Gajeel. They're not just going to completely reject you because you did something right for yourself. I've seen your fans. They're pretty loyal. And you pack Lefty's on a Friday night. Lefty's not going to turn that kind of business away. Just like Oak Town isn't going to turn you away. You'll be fine."

"I hope so…"

"And if they do shoot you down," I wrapped myself around his arm, "You could always play Magnolia. We'd be happy to have you."

"Would we now?" I caught a little smile on his face, "You're too good to me, shrimp. And you know what?"

"What?"

Gajeel kissed the top of my head, "I'd be my pleasure to play Magnolia. Anytime."

"Thank you," I cuddled into him, ready to fall asleep.

"I sure will miss Lefty's, though," he let out a heavy sigh, "That man knew his way around good chicken wings. And after a show, there'd always be a big plate of them waiting for me…"

"Would you like a moment alone?" I teased him.

"They were so good, Levy…" Gajeel swooned, "You've been there. You know."

He wasn't wrong. They were something special, "Are you sure you don't need some time alone?"

"I'm sure," Gajeel snuggled me a little tighter, "What about you?"

"Me?" I looked up at him strange, "What about me?"

"Are you ready for whatever may come?" he worried, "Because it's not going to be pretty when we get to Magnolia."

"He's not really going to blow up the guild hall," Jet asked, "Is he?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Gajeel winced, "Jose's pretty merciless when he wants to be. Especially when it involves Fairy Tail. He's got a problem."

"I think we have it handled," I hoped with all of my fingers crossed.

"Tell you what," Gajeel sat me up, "I like your optimism. How about this? We'll go into Magnolia, get to the guild hall, take care of Jose, clean up whatever mess may be left, and be home in time for dinner. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," I melted inside. He really is ready to fight for us.

"Are you two done being cute?" Droy poked at us.

"Never," I watched as Gajeel turned the brightest shade of red. Isn't he adorable?

As the train pulled into the Magnolia station, I felt a knot tighten in my stomach…and a warm hand on my shoulder. God, I'm glad he came along, "Are you ready, Lev?"

"I'm going to have to be," I pulled myself together and looked over at my boys across from me, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, boss," Jet was ready.

"We're at your command," Droy gave me an unnecessary bow, but I'll take it. It's so nice to have Shadow Gear back together again.

"Alright," Gajeel took the lead, "I'm going to take Levy to the guild hall as an offering to Master Jose. We'll come up with some story about how she tried escaping on the way. You two are going to keep any Phantom Lord members away from the guild to the best of your abilities. Got it?"

"Excuse me?" Droy shot Gajeel a glare.

"Just because we're cool with you being here, Gajeel," Jet mirrored Droy's sentiment, "doesn't mean we're taking orders from you now."

"Oh…" Gajeel suddenly learned his place as the low man on the food chain, "Did I overstep again?"

"Looks like it," I giggled a bit. It's cute when my boys defend my honor.

"I'm sorry," Gajeel brushed it off, "Go ahead, Levy. What do we do?"

In all honesty, I was too busy spending most of the trip trying not to freak out too much. I didn't have much in the lines of a plan. It's been a hectic couple of days. And as much as Jet and Droy were going to hate this, Gajeel's plan sounded pretty solid. I get back to the guild hall and get eyes on my friends. Gajeel doesn't have to break his cover. And I know Jet and Droy can run guard duty with Erza and Natsu.

"Um…" I pointed a finger at Gajeel, "What he said."

"Really?" Gajeel gave me a look, "You were cool with me taking the reins like that?"

"Ask me first," I slipped my hand in his, "Other than that, solid plan."

"Thank you," Gajeel took a bow, "You heard her, guys. Let's go."

"Levy…" Jet stopped me before we went our separate ways, "Be careful."

"I will," I promised, "Still don't trust Gajeel to protect me?"

"Don't know enough about him," Droy added, "What if he really does hand you over to Jose?"

"Then, I know someone in the Phantom Lord guild that will gladly break me out again," I settled them, "I got it, guys. Go on."

"Good luck!"

Just as Jet and Droy started heading off, I tried running ahead of Gajeel. I love being in Oak Town with him, but Magnolia is always home to me. And it always will be. But before I could get too far, he grabbed my hand, "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this, "Fairy Tail? Like we said?"

"I don't think you understand," Gajeel pulled me closer to him, a little smirk on his face, "You're my prisoner, shrimp. You managed to slip by me once. Don't think it's going to happen again. You know, I really should take you to my guild master."

"I'm not afraid of your guild master," I stood my ground. I understand that Gajeel's trying to be menacing, but I knew better. I knew whose side he was on. But why shouldn't I indulge him a little bit?

"You should be," he grumbled in my ear, "My guild master is a Wizard Saint. He's a scary force to be reckoned with."

"Your guild master or mine?" I played along.

"Ours," Gajeel wrapped his arms around me, "Let's get to the guild, ok?"

"My pleasure."

I just hope everyone's ok. On our way there, Magnolia seemed unchanged. Everything was its usual hustle and bustle. No one in a panic. No one rushing for safety. No burning buildings, which means either things with Natsu and Gray are good this week or Jose hasn't done anything stupid. In a perfect world, it'd be both, but I've heard enough about their petty squabbles from Lucy to know better. Wishful thinking. When we got to the guild hall, I watched as Jet and Droy, along with Natsu and Erza, were checking around for anything suspicious. I kept my fingers crossed as we walked inside. And straight into Master Makarov's office.

"What's this?" Master Makarov immediately jumped on the defensive.

"He's one of mine," Jose looked Gajeel over, "What is it, Gajeel? How did she get out?"

"Looks like you just lost your leverage, Jose," Master teased, "Levy? Are you alright?"

"I will be," I nodded.

"She tried escaping, Master Jose," Gajeel kept up appearances, "Juvia walked away for a minute and I caught her trying to get out through the sewers."

"Did you?" Jose looked me over, "You know, Gajeel, I appreciate you bringing her to me. Even though, you two should've been in the same cell."

"What?" Gajeel played it off, "What do you mean?"

"No need to play dumb anymore," Jose's eyes turned red, "I know, Gajeel. I know what you've been up to, traitor. Here to double cross Fairy Tail, are you? Or were you only intending to double cross Phantom Lord?"

"Master Jose," Gajeel keep up the façade, "You know I'm loyal to the Phantom Lord guild. Why else would I have brought you the girl?"

"To let me think you're on my side," Jose saw right through him, waving away the apparition of Master Makarov.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"You're not in a position to speak," Jose snapped, his eyes full of genuine hurt, "Gajeel…You betrayed me. Makarov told me everything. Well…Not willingly, but spiking his tea with a little truth spell never hurt anyone."

"Where is he?!" I stood my ground, fighting against Gajeel's restraint.

"I said, shut up!" Jose threw me aside. A sharp pain my ankle on the way down didn't help matters.

"You didn't have to do that!" Gajeel grew angry. No surprise. His guild master just threw his girlfriend into her guild master's desk.

"And you didn't have to double cross me!" Jose grabbed Gajeel by his collar, "You know…It's a shame. Truly, it is. I started to think of you like a son, Gajeel. I wanted you to take over the guild after I retired…"

"Blowing up the Fairy Tail guild isn't the way to the top," Gajeel did his best to hold himself together. Jose's sudden declaration of affection didn't sit well with him, I assume.

"Oh, my dear boy," Jose put his hand to Gajeel's cheek, "But it is. There can only be one number one."

"Not like this…"

Jose shot a glare over at me. And I didn't like the look in his eyes, "It's her, isn't it? You captured her and you fell for those big eyes hook, line, and sinker, didn't you, Gajeel? She made you soft…I remember the days when you were one of the most cutthroat wizards I have ever met. Then…She happened."

"Shut up," Gajeel stared down at the floor, unable to move.

"She did make you soft," Jose jabbed, poking at an unchecked bear.

"Leave her out of this," Gajeel demanded, "She didn't do anything wrong. Say what you will to me, but leave her out of this."

"That's sweet," Jose awed, his tone dripping with mockery, "You're willing to die for this one. Looks like we lost another good one. Such a pity. You know what they say. If you want something done right, do it yourself."

"Master Jose, no," Gajeel begged, "Don't. Not like this."

"What are you going to do now, Gajeel?" Jose gave him a good kick to the ribs and dropping him to the floor, "The guild you betrayed has denounced you. The guild you serve…After all you've put them through, did you really think they'd welcome you with open arms? Of course not. They don't want you."

"That's not true!" I screeched, "Gajeel, don't listen to him."

"And all you have in your corner," Jose went on, heading out of Master's office, "is a weak, little script mage and her pathetic team? Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You're on the wrong side, Gajeel. And you know it. You disgust me."

"Gajeel…" I pushed myself up. It's not like I had the strength to go after Jose on my own "You know that's not true. You know Jose is wrong. You know we're more than enough."

"But he's right," Gajeel could hardly speak, "I don't deserve Fairy Tail, Levy. I don't deserve your kindness. Not after what I've done. I hurt Jet and Droy. Even worse, I hurt you. I served Jose for so long…I did a lot of damage…I wouldn't blame you if you secretly hated me."

"But think of what you've done to redeem yourself," I pointed out, my hand over his, "You apologized to Jet and Droy while they were still in the hospital."

"I'm the one who put them there in the first place."

"You sent Juvia to me, so I could escape."

"She could've easily killed you in there."

"Even before that, you saved me from Laxus," I stayed strong enough for the both of us, "I could've been a lot worse off. But because I had you, I'm ok. You never were meant for Phantom Lord because you knew your heart was here. Because I was here. Gajeel, we have to get up. We have to keep fighting. We can't let Jose blow up our guild."

"Your guild…"

"No," I assured him, "This is our guild. And if you want to prove that to yourself and to everyone else, you have to get up."

"Come on, Gajeel," a familiar voice teased from the doorway, "Get up. You're giving us dragon slayers a bad name…"


	20. From One Slayer to Another

**A/N: Anyone ask for a day 3? Because I got a hot day 3 right here. Let's see…Hot day 3 with a side of angsty Gajeel? Yeah. That was you, right? Well, here. Tip generously. Enjoy.**

I know that nine times out of ten, Natsu's mouth can be the bane of Lucy's existence. And I couldn't blame her. I've heard the horror stories. But sometimes, I couldn't be more grateful for it. Because something needed to light a fire in Gajeel's belly and pull him out of this sudden spiral of self-loathing. Who better to light said fire than the only other dragon slayer in the guild…who happens to be able to breathe fire? Yes, I promise the irony isn't lost on me.

"If I didn't know any better," Gajeel lifted his head up, "I'd think Salamander just tried calling me out."

"I'm not calling you out," Natsu assured, "I'm calling on you. We're in real deep here with Phantom Lord and Jose. We don't know where he brought Gramps, but I can still feel him. He's still in town."

"I got that, too," I chimed in, Master Makarov's presence still in the air.

"But we need to get going," Natsu extended his hand to Gajeel, "And we're going to need the whole guild to do it."

"You already have a whole guild," Gajeel went on, spiraling deeper, "You don't need me."

"Come on," Natsu gave him a little pop to the shoulder, "We could always use another dragon slayer in the guild."

"Fairy Tail already has two," Gajeel pointed out. And as far as I was concerned, he was right. And he was also one of those two.

"Yeah," Natsu confirmed, "You and me."

"I was talking about Laxus…"

"Seriously?" Natsu stared blankly at Gajeel, "Did you really just call Laxus a dragon slayer?"

"He is, isn't he?" Gajeel assumed.

"Levy's more of a dragon slayer than Laxus," Natsu rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about _real _dragon slayers, not bottled ones. We come by our power honestly. I wouldn't put Laxus in the same league as us."

"I could've stopped this," Gajeel only grew worse, his body shaking. No…Not good, "But I didn't. I could've stopped Jose on my own. But I didn't. I let this happen. Why would that make me even worth considering for a guild like Fairy Tail?"

"You don't think we've collectively done our fair share of stupid stuff?" Natsu argued, "You're talking to the guy that picks a fight with another member of the guild at least three times a week. And more often than not, we end up leaving a hole somewhere in the roof. And that's on a good day."

"It's true," Lucy confirmed, "I've seen it with my own two eyes. It's exhausting, keeping tabs on how much damage Natsu and Gray's hissy fights have caused on this guild hall."

"And yet," Natsu continued, "We're still in the guild. We're still worthy of being here. Why? Because we're some of the strongest wizards Fiore has ever seen. And that's what makes you worthy of being here. I've only heard stories about you, Gajeel, but I know you're better than this."

"If you guys are so strong," Gajeel shot him down again, "You're more than capable of handling Jose without me. If I couldn't do it on my own, then what's the point?"

"You have an entire guild backing you on this!" Natsu stopped being empathetic and started getting angry, "Now, stop with the wallowing in self-pity."

"Who said I was wallowing?"

"You didn't have to say anything," Natsu snapped, a little glint in his eye, "Honestly…You'd think Metalicana would've taught you better."

That was enough for Gajeel to not only stand up, but to throw Natsu into the wall, "You don't know anything about Metalicana."

"Natsu…" Lucy warned him, "You might want to be careful around the bear you're poking at."

"Someone had to put that fire in his belly," Natsu took full responsibility. He knew what he was doing. And let no one say that Natsu Dragneel doesn't know how to get on someone's last horribly frayed nerve. Although, I don't think he needed to be dangling from the wall like he was.

"What do you know, Salamander?" Gajeel slowly, but surely lowered Natsu back to the floor. Only to drop back down to his knees, "How do you know what Metalicana would want for me?"

"Because," Natsu threw his heart on his sleeve. For just a moment, "Igneel would be the same with me."

"Igneel?" the name made Gajeel perk up a bit. I had only heard a little about Igneel from Natsu. A little from Lucy. But I've never heard a word about Metalicana, "You were Igneel's slayer?"

"Still am as far as I know," Natsu pointed out, "And occasionally, he'd talk about Metalicana. Now, you need to get up and fight with us, Gajeel. I know it sucks that they're not here to fight alongside us or offer us the wisdom we need, but when they do come back…and they will…shouldn't we be a little stronger? For them? For ourselves? And if you're looking for a way to prove that strength, that worth, don't you think saving an entire guild, your guild, would be a good win to have?"

Gajeel let Natsu go entirely. And a little gleam shined in his eye, "I hate that you make a point, Salamander."

"But?" Natsu coaxed him a little further.

Gajeel grabbed Natsu's forearm and pulled himself back onto his feet. There it was. There was that spark, that smirk that Gajeel got when he was ready for something big. There wasn't a sight in the world I loved more than that, "But let's do this."

"Let's do this," Natsu caught that infectious smirk of Gajeel's.

"Levy…" Gajeel got quiet, offering his hand to me.

"What?" My sudden good feeling didn't last very long.

"If we don't come out of this…"

Immediately, my hand went over his mouth. This was not the time for talk like that. I never ever wanted to hear talk like that come out of him. Especially not now. I swallowed the lump in my throat and hoped to God that my tears could stay right where they were, "Come out of this and tell me later. Promise me."

I left Gajeel completely stunned. In a way, I loved doing that. Although, given the context, I needed this promise more than anything. Suddenly, I felt Gajeel's tongue in the palm of my hand. And as much as I wanted to hit him for that, he caught my hand before I could. He pulled me into his chest, "Promise."

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy wondered, swept up in the moment, "Isn't there something you want to maybe tell me?"

"Um…" Natsu froze, his cheeks turning pink, "I thought you already knew…"

"It's ok, Natsu," Lucy insisted, "You can say it."

"In front of everyone?" Natsu chewed on his lip, preparing him for whatever may come next.

"Go ahead," Lucy nudged him along, "It's alright…"

"Alright," Natsu put his hand in hers, "Lucy…You have a hole in the back of your skirt. It's been driving me nuts for a while now, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Thanks for giving me the opportunity!"

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched, sending a ringing through my ears. I have no doubt that Gajeel's were worse.

"WHAT?" Natsu jumped on the defensive, "YOU SAID I COULD TELL YOU!"

"Never mind," Lucy groaned, already done with him. Sorry, Luce. You've known Natsu for how long now? You should know he's not much of a romantic type. Nor does he know how to read the room.

"So," Gajeel looked to me, "What's the plan, Levy? You got to have something."

"I'm going to take Jet and Droy to look for charges around the guild hall," I told him, "Natsu, did you and Erza find anyone else from Phantom around here?"

"I didn't see anyone," Natsu shook his head, "I'd have to ask Erza if she did. We kind of got separated when we heard you were being dragged in here."

"That was Gajeel's idea," I gushed a bit, "He said it'd help keep his cover."

"If you and the boys are going for charges," Gajeel asked with a reinvigorated lust for life. Thank you, Natsu, "What should we do?"

"Can you and Natsu take out Jose and find Master Makarov?" I asked.

"Jose hurt my girl…" Every single one of Gajeel's knuckles cracked. And half of his body turned into solid steel, "It'd be my pleasure."

"Between the two of us," Natsu figured, preparing for a fight, "We should have him out in no time."

"Back for dinner, shrimp," Gajeel shot me a wink, "Like I said."

"Good." I could breathe a whole lot easier.

"What about me?" Lucy asked, "There's no way I'd be able to sit on the bench, Levy. Give me something to do."

"We could use the help," I offered, "Care to be an unofficial member of Shadow Gear? Just this once?"

"Absolutely," Lucy nodded, reaching for her keyring, "And I know just who to ask."

"Who?" Natsu wondered, "Last I checked, you don't have any celestial spirits that happen to be bomb sniffing dogs."

"Who said I was getting a bomb sniffing dog?" Lucy took a key off her ring. I always loved this part, "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A bright light shined on the floor and a cute little maid popped out, "You called for me, Princess?"

"What have I told you about calling me Princess…?" Lucy grumbled under her breath. Then, in the next, she pulled herself together, "Do you think you could check underground for any explosives?"

"Yes, Princess…As you wish." A hole underground opened up right in the middle of Master Makarov's office. If he thought the repairs in the roof were bad, I'd hate to be a fly on the wall when this gets brought up.

"What was that?" All the color in Gajeel's face drained to his feet.

"That was Virgo," Lucy explained, "She's one of my celestial spirits. I'm guessing you don't run into many celestial mages, do you, Gajeel?"

"You'd be the first," Gajeel admitted, "She's…You know…She's kind of cute…"

"Hey!" I squeaked. Normally, I'm not much of the jealous type, but something about Gajeel drooling over Virgo kind of set something off in me.

"Relax, shrimp," he threw an arm around me, "You are, too. I did pick you, didn't I?"

"That's right," I laid my head in his ribs, "See you on the other side?"

"I'd rather see you on the other side than from it," Gajeel kissed my forehead, "Be careful."

"I will if you will."

"Deal."

And just like that, Gajeel and Natsu went off to find Jose and Master Makarov while Lucy, Virgo, Jet, Droy and I went off to find anything that looked like it could level the guild hall. Please, Gajeel. I know you're amped up to fight Jose finally, but please…Be careful. Because I know Natsu has a habit of getting a little too fired up and that energy is contagious. Like you said, better to see you on the other side than from it. We picked up my boys at the door and the five of us got to work.

"North side is good, Levy!" Jet called out.

"Keep looking!" I ordered.

"I got nothing, Levy," Lucy ran back to me, "I don't think they've gotten that far."

"Jose said there was already a plan in motion," I remembered, "There's no way there's nothing here yet. He had plenty of time to get from Oak Town to Magnolia and set something up. This doesn't make any sense. If he had the opportunity, why didn't he take it?"

"Mistress," Virgo popped up from underground next to Lucy, "I found some flashy boxes under the guild hall. How would you like me to dispose of them?"

"There they are!" I squeaked.

"You know," Lucy admitted, "Unless you know how to disarm a bomb, I don't know what to do next."

"It's just disarming a bomb," I shrugged, a little bead of sweat getting into my eye, "How hard could it be? I mean…Don't you just cut one of the wires and then, the clock stops and everyone gets to go home?"

"How should I know?" Lucy gasped, "I've never had to disarm a bomb before!"

"Lucy, Levy…" Erza ran toward us. If anyone in the guild is going to know how to disarm a bomb, my money would be on her, "What's going on? Mirajane told Natsu and me to do a perimeter sweep on your orders."

"The guild master from Phantom Lord wants to blow up the guild hall," I explained, "In his perfect world, with the entire guild inside. He thinks it's the only way to make Phantom Lord the top guild in Fiore. He set up bomb charges underground and Virgo found them. We need to find a way to kill these bombs. You wouldn't happen to know how to disarm them, would you, Erza?"

"Not off the top of my head," Erza admitted, "Sorry, Levy. But I do have a way we could probably dispose of them."

"We're open to suggestion here," Lucy insisted, "And it's kind of time sensitive."

"We could just feed them to Natsu," Erza pointed out, "They'd likely explode in his stomach, but his stomach can handle it."

"No," Lucy shook her head, "Just because they make fire doesn't mean Natsu's able to eat them."

"Hold on," I took the bomb from Virgo. This casing…Jose wasn't thinking when he had these bombs made, "No. We can't feed them to Natsu. They're made of metal."

"Then, what do we do?"

If he could see me now, I think he'd be proud, "We can feed them to Gajeel. If you think Natsu's got an incredible stomach, what about someone whose stomach is actual cast iron?"

"Do you know where he is right now, Levy?" Erza wondered.

"If you were Jose," I thought, "Where would you be holding the greatest guild master Magnolia has ever had?"

"The Magnolia train station," I thought, "If I needed to jam out of town and take Master Makarov with me, I'd be holding him there."

"That makes a lot of sense," Lucy agreed, "That's where I'd go. Or to my house, but how would Jose know where that is?"

"He wouldn't," Erza jumped in, "Magnolia station, huh?"

"I think so," I nodded, "If I know Gajeel the way I think I do, he'd at least bring the fight there. I know it."

"Then," Erza decided, "We should get to the Magnolia train station as soon as possible."

"Jet! Droy!" I yelled out, "Come on! We're leaving!"

"Where are we going, Lev?" Droy asked with Jet trailing behind him.

"Magnolia Station," I told them, "We need to go get Master Makarov away from Jose and see if Natsu and Gajeel need our…"

"Natsu's fighting Gajeel, too?" Erza worried.

"No," I settled her, "Natsu's fighting _with _Gajeel. He's on our side. My side…"

"Good," Erza sighed out, "Well then, let's move!"

And so, the now six of us started running to Magnolia Station. Hopefully, there aren't too many people traveling today. We don't need any excess collateral damage. Fortunately for us, Natsu was kind enough to send us up a flare. Because heaven forbid Natsu Dragneel goes anywhere for a fight and doesn't set something on fire. It's not like we needed it, but it was appreciated.

Although…Seeing him shoot out of the roof of Magnolia Station only to land face down on the platform wasn't nearly as inspiring. Oh, Natsu…You're one of our best. Don't tell me Jose's that powerful. You're better than that. Lucy ran to his side, "Are you alright, Natsu?"

"Master didn't believe me," Natsu grumbled into the pavement, "He said Jose was alright and that he went willingly."

"Is Gajeel still in there?" I worried. No, Gajeel. Don't start backsliding now. You've come too far.

"Yeah," Natsu tried sitting up, but the pavement just missed him so darn much, "Ow…No…Not getting up. Bad idea, Natsu. Gajeel's still there, but he's serving as backup for Jose."

"Wait," Erza asked, "Does Gajeel know he's on our side?"

"He still is," I assured her, "But more importantly, Jose knows Gajeel is on our side. Why would he want him for backup?"

"Maybe he's taking him back," Natsu figured, "Maybe Gajeel is officially back in Phantom Lord."

"Jose did say he thought of Gajeel like a son," I remembered, shuddering at the thought of the Gajeel I know so broken and beaten down, "Maybe he was willing to look the other way just this once. But there's no way Gajeel would've been ok with that. He's not back in Phantom. He's still on our side."

"Sorry, Levy," Lucy winced, "But maybe the pinky promise wasn't enough."

"No," I held my convictions, "Not my Gajeel. Trust me. I know he's not taking Jose's side. Not after everything Jose said to him. You weren't there, Lucy. Jose played dirty. And incredibly dirty. He got in Gajeel's head and made him think he was a monster. Where is Master Makarov, Natsu?"

"Bell tower," Natsu directed me, "Good luck."

"Levy," Jet stopped me, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go talk some sense into him," I shook him off.

"Not alone!" Droy grabbed me, "Levy, that's a suicide mission. Jose was strong enough to toss Natsu out the window like he was nothing."

"I can toss Natsu out the window like he's nothing," Erza pointed out, "But you make a good pointed. Levy, are you sure you want to go up there by yourself?"

"Positive," I stood my ground, "I'll be fine. If I need help, I'll make sure to yell, but I got this. Please. Just let me go."

Droy peeled his fingers off my wrist, "Be careful."

"I will," I started heading up the stairs into the station's bell tower. I don't know what's going through your head right now, Gajeel, but you know whose side you're on. You always told me that you weren't on Phantom's side. You weren't necessarily on Fairy Tail's side either. But you promised me that you were always on my side. Please let that still hold true. Because when this is all over, I owe you dinner and I refuse to be in that debt. I shoved the door open and saw Master Makarov and Jose sitting at a table like nothing was going on. I'm confused.

"Levy?" Master gave me a look, "What are you doing here? First, it was Natsu and I had to toss him out of here. Now, it's you. Why?"

"Master Makarov," I begged him, "You can't be here with him."

"With Jose?" Master's confusion held out, "I know this may look strange, Levy, but Jose is here for no other reason than to negotiate a peace between our guilds."

"I'm sure he is," I dug that peace out of my bag. It still blinked, "No, he's not, Master."

"Levy!" Master gasped, "What are you doing with a bomb in the train station?!"

"Don't you see what's happening, Makarov?" Jose turned the tables, "She clearly wants to sabotage this peace from ever happening. She likes the chaos…And if she can't have it, then the only logical thing to do is to take us both out."

"What?" Ok, I understand what this looks like. I'm the only one here with a bomb. Apparently, Jose's here to negotiate peace between Phantom and Fairy Tail. It's his word against mine, but God, I hope Master Makarov knows whose word to go with here, "No! Master, Virgo dug this up from underneath the guild hall. Jose told me himself!"

"Makarov, please," Jose stood his ground, "Can't you do something about this? She's trying to kill us both."

"Levy," Master tried to talk me down, but there was nothing to talk me down from. This isn't my bomb! I swear! "Why don't you put the bomb down?"

"This isn't my bomb!" I repeated, "Master, you have to believe me. Jose has not turned over a new leaf like you seem to think he has. He told me before he came here that he has all intentions of blowing up the guild hall with the entire guild inside. You can ask Gajeel. He knows all about it, too."

"Gajeel…?" Jose wondered, "_My _Gajeel? He knows just as well as the rest of us, you excluded, that I'm only here to talk peace."

"Um…" Gajeel twiddled his thumbs, "Levy…? I'm…"

"What is it, Gajeel?" Jose nudged him along, "Is there something you want to tell Makarov? What we discussed earlier before we came to Magnolia?"

"Are you going to eat that?" Gajeel asked, eyeing up the bomb. Have I mentioned how much I love my boyfriend? Because God, do I love my boyfriend, "It's been a while and I'm kind of hungry."

"I did bring it for you," I gladly fed it to him.

"Mmm…" Gajeel chewed it down, "You splurged on the good stuff, Jose. Who would've thought when I watched you order those bombs in the first place, they would've made for quite a tasty snack?"

"Wait," Master turned to Jose, "You were going to…blow up my guild hall?"

"Of course not, Makarov," Jose lied through his teeth, "Just like how you weren't going to steal my dragon slayer…"

"He never was your dragon slayer," Master argued.

"And he was going to use me as bait," I chimed in without hesitation, "He said that Fairy Tail was so predictable and that once you found out I was being held captive in the Phantom Lord guild hall, the whole guild would come for me. While you were gone, he was going to set the charges. When we got back, he'd pull the trigger."

"So…" Master's eyes started glowing, "You were only here for a simple peacekeeping mission, were you, Jose?"

"Of course!" Jose kept up his façade.

"And how were you intending to keep that peace?" an aura started to form around him, "By blowing up my guild hall? By hurting my children? By wiping us off the face of the Earth?"

"Hey, Gajeel," I pulled him off to the side, "Have you ever seen Master Makarov get angry?"

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded like it was nothing. Oh, my dear, sweet child…

"No," I clarified, "I mean…Really angry…Clearly not. But you're about to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," I explained, "He's like a mother bird. If you get near his chicks, it will not end pretty for anyone."

Then, Master Makarov got angry. He got very angry. And grew about three stories in the matter of a few seconds. We stood by and watched as Jose was dropkicked back to Oak Town. Quite literally. Master held Jose at the end of his toe and dropkicked him back to Oak Town. It made Natsu falling face first onto the train platform look pleasant. But then, he shrunk back to his original size and I ran to his side.

"Master?" I held him up, "Are you ok?"

"Are you ok, Levy?" Master hardly spoke above a whisper.

"I'm fine," I assured him, looking over at Gajeel, "I have some good protection. What about you?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Master winced, letting out a little yawn, "But don't worry about me, child. I'm just a little tired. After a nap, I should be fine."

"Ok," I smiled, "Then, let's get back to the guild hall, ok?"

"The other charges," Master worried, "Are they…"

"They're taken care of," I reported, "Virgo found all of them and they're now in Gajeel's belly."

"Good," Master shut his eyes, "Let's go home."

"Erza!" I called for her. If anyone's going to be able to take care of Master Makarov, it's her.

"Is everything alright, Levy?" Erza rushed inside, catching a glimpse at Master in my arms, "He transformed, didn't he?"

"Jose brought that out in him," Gajeel stared at her in amazement. I'm not sure if I should be jealous or not, "Wow…Titania in the flesh…"

"Gush later," Erza ordered, "We need to get him comfortable."

"Ok," Gajeel threw me on his back, "You must be tired, too, shrimp."

"Kind of," I admitted.

"What do you say we go back to your place?" he insisted, "I could stand the rest, too."

"Ok…" I could've easily fallen asleep on his shoulder. It's over. It's finally over. And we won…


	21. Real Thunder

**A/N: Hi, guys! So…Technically, this is going to be the end of the story last chapter. Don't worry! Because tomorrow, we're getting a little bit of epilogue. Part of the story, but it can also be taken as an unofficial one-shot. You get the point. I did it with the Princess and the Dragon, too. And I might have done it with Knight in Shining Armor, too. Not 100%, but I know I didn't do it with Siren's Song. But you get the point. I'll do all the warm, fuzzy things tomorrow. I'm already late. Let's go! x**

I'm so glad things got cleared up with Phantom. A shame they had to be taken care of the way they were, but Master Makarov said he'd go to the Magic Council and explain everything that happened. Fortunately, we managed to get a good night's sleep and if I'm not mistaken, I promised someone dinner. However, when we got home last night, we were both beat. Gajeel understood. In a short span of time, I passed out at Lefty's. I was held hostage by Jose. I had to convince Master Makarov that the bomb I was holding wasn't mine. Not to mention, Jose gave Gajeel the verbal beating and God only knows what happened when he and Natsu went after Jose. Both he and I agreed a night off would be just fine.

But since he and I also decided to sleep until two o'clock in the afternoon, I needed to get to work. I set up my bookstand on the kitchen counter and opened up my grimoire. I wanted comfort food. And in obscene quantities. An entire section on comfort food waited for me. God bless. Pot roasts, gravies, biscuits…Things that are going to destroy my diet, but I didn't care. I deserved it. There's a chance I'm going to feel like garbage afterward and possibly hate myself, but it'll be totally worth it.

"Hey, Lev," Gajeel came back from the grocery store with his arms full of bags. I love him, "I got your list for you."

"Thank you," I had everything taken care of for the most part. I just needed my grimoire and my oven. And Gajeel for moral support.

"You're welcome," he kissed my cheek, "Do you need any help?"

"I think I got it," I looked over the mountain of groceries on my kitchen counter, "But thank you."

"You sure?" Gajeel stared over his bounty, "Isn't this a little much for just you and me?"

"Jet and Droy are coming over tonight, too," I told him, "It's not too much."

"It still looks like a lot, though," he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You really are new to the Fairy Tail guild, aren't you?" I giggled under my breath, "You never know who's going to stop by. I learned that one from Lucy. Unfortunately, she had to learn it the hard way."

"What's that mean?" Gajeel worried, "How did she learn that the hard way?"

"Natsu and happy used to do it all the time," I remembered, "It wasn't exactly uncommon for them to show up unannounced. Sometimes, not even invited in. Sometimes they'd break in for something to do."

"That sounds incredibly illegal."

"But then, they moved in," I went on, "And everything was ok. Now, it's not so much B&E."

"I guess that's ok," Gajeel still wasn't sure what to make of Natsu and Happy. But nobody knows what to make of those two half the time, "You don't plan on having any more than just the four of us, though, right?

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild," I flipped through the grimoire and started cooking, "Even when you're in your own house, never cook for any less than six. If no one shows up, then you have leftovers for the week. If someone shows up, you're prepared."

"Yikes," he cringed, "Is that what I'm getting myself into?"

"Look at it this way," I smiled, "There's never a dull moment."

Knock, knock.

"Speaking of never a dull moment?"

"Can you watch the stove?" I bit my lip, "At least until I get the door?"

"Yeah," Gajeel got up, "Don't worry about it, Lev. I got it."

"Thank you," I threw my apron on the counter and grabbed the door. Just as I suspected.

"Are we early?" Jet asked with Droy at his side.

"No," I shook my head, "You guys are never early for anything. Come in."

"I hope you don't mind, Levy," Droy told me, "We brought an extra with us."

"Really?" I wondered, "I mean, the more, the merrier, but who did you bring?"

"The newest member of the Fairy Tail guild," a sweet voice spoke from behind them. I knew that voice. That voice saved my relationship with Gajeel.

"Juvia!" I let her in, "It's good to see you."

"Hello, Levy," Juvia beamed, just as thrilled to see me.

"Newest member of Fairy Tail?" I perked up, "Excuse me?"

"I spoke with Master Makarov this morning," she filled me in, "Miss Mirajane gave me my guild mark shortly after."

"Congratulations," I applauded, "Welcome to the guild."

"Juvia?" Gajeel perked up from the kitchen.

Juvia froze completely, "Hello, Gajeel."

"So," Gajeel chuckled to himself, "You turned traitor, too?"

"Happy to do it," Juvia nodded, "I didn't turn traitor. I joined the winning side."

"Well," Gajeel gave her a half hearted salute, "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild. Enjoy your stay. From what I understand, they're all prone to B&E and exhausting."

"Thank you," Juvia's eyes sparkled at the praise from her former teammate, "Something smells wonderful. Are you the one cooking tonight, Gajeel?"

"Nope," Gajeel threw my apron back to me, "I was just watching the stove while Levy was getting the door. All yours, shrimp."

"Thank you," I chimed, going back to check the sizzling noises.

"Is that a new grimoire, Levy?" Jet wondered.

"Sort of new," I nodded, "It's the last grimoire I got."

"So," Juvia assumed, peeking over the counter, "It's like a magical cookbook?"

"HA!" Gajeel's voice thundered, "I TOLD YOU! IT'S A MAGICAL COOKBOOK. I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO'D SAY THAT!"

"Hush, you," I smacked him with a towel.

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel laughed, "I love you, too, Levy. Thank you, Juvia. You just settled an age old argument as old as mine and Levy's relationship."

Knock, knock.

"Who now?" I wondered, "Jet, Droy, you two didn't pass anyone on the stairs, did you?"

"Not that I remember," Droy shook his head.

Although, when I threw open the door again, I couldn't be mad. Not when three of my best friends were behind the door, "Lucy!"

"Levy!" she threw her arms around me.

"What gives, Levy?" Natsu chimed in behind her, "You throw a party and you don't invite us?"

"That's kind of low, Levy," Happy whined.

"I'm sorry, Happy," I gave him a little scratch on the head. And all was forgiven, "But this wasn't initially supposed to be this big of a party. Not that you're not more than welcome."

"Thank you," Happy melted into my hand.

"What did I tell you, Gajeel?" I went back to the kitchen, "Never prepare for less than six. Because now there's eight."

"Eight?" Gajeel did a quick headcount, "There's seven, Levy."

"Eight!" Happy snapped, "Thanks for including me, Levy."

"Of course, Happy," I always had a soft spot for Happy. He purrs in my lap while I'm reading. I can't hate that, "Did anyone else say they'd be dropping by?"

"Gray said he'll be by," Natsu told me, "Erza said she might come."

"Levy…" Juvia took my arm and kept her voice down, "Didn't you say you had a friend for me to meet? The one that was sort of like Gajeel?"

"That's Gray," I assured her, "And since he'll be by, you'll get to meet him tonight. Soon, probably."

"Yay!"

I shook Juvia loose from my arm and wrapped myself around Gajeel's instead, looking up at him with big, sparkly, pleading eyes that I knew he couldn't say no to, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I begged.

"Of course," Gajeel agreed, "What's that?"

"Can you finish the cooking?" I requested, "That way, I don't have to keep starting and stopping for anyone at the door?"

"Isn't your cooking all done with magic?" he wondered, "I'm not a script mage, Levy."

"The spell has already been casted," I promised, "There is no possible way you could screw it up. A monkey could do it. Please be that monkey."

"Wow, Levy," Gajeel giggled a little, "You know how to boost my self-esteem. But yes. I will be that monkey and finish the cooking. You know, you're lucky you're cute."

"Thank you," I jumped up on the counter to get just enough height to kiss his cheek, "I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he helped me back onto the floor.

"Aww…" Natsu teased, "You two are cute. When's the wedding?"

"You really should be careful around the person making your food, Salamander," Gajeel threatened.

"Gajeel," I shot him a glare, "I worked hard on that spell. I swear to all things holy, unholy, and everything in between, if you screw up my good work, I can and will end you."

"Alright," Gajeel backed off.

"And he's not wrong," I teased him a little, "We are cute."

"But that's for us to say."

"Look at you," I only got worse, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were getting embarrassed."

"Levy…"

"Alright," I dropped it.

Knock, knock.

"To whoever's at the door this time," Gajeel let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"For ruining my fun," I pouted. Only to be over it by the time I got to the door. I should just leave this open, "Hi, Gray. I feel like we haven't seen you in ages. What's it been? Almost a year to the date?"

"Hey, Levy," Gray gave me a little nod, "It has not been that long."

"I know," I giggled, "I'm joking. Come in."

"Oh my…" I think Juvia's heart just stopped. She pulled me off to the side again, "Levy…Is that him?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "That's Gray."

"Oh, boy!"

I really need a bigger house. Something where everyone can show up unexpectedly and we're not packing this place. But still, it's always nice to have the family together. Especially after a well-fought battle like this. We all deserved a little bit of rest. We fought hard to keep our home safe. And now, I can say with more certainty than ever that it's so nice to finally be home…With the whole family.

"Hey, Lev," Gajeel came up behind me, "Food's done."

"Wonderful," I sighed out, getting a quick kiss from the better cook, "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Knock, knock.

"Is the whole guild coming tonight?" Gajeel teased.

"I don't know," I knew Erza said she might be coming. Maybe that's her.

"Uh-oh…" Gajeel noticed the pair in the corner, "Hey, Levy, I think Juvia's trying to take a bite out of Gray."

"Can you go take care of it?" I asked, "I still need to grab the door."

"Wish me luck," he scoffed, "But there's a chance I might have teeth marks in my arm later. Know that I had nothing to do with it."

"I understand," I shooed him away. Although, now that I knew who was behind that door, I wish I would've separated Gray and Juvia instead.

"Look at this, Levy…You're throwing a party and you didn't invite me?"

I liked it better when Natsu said it. It didn't make me want to throw up when Natsu said it, "What do you want, Laxus?"

"I thought I'd stop by," Laxus leaned against the doorframe. Really? Is that really how he's going to play this? No, thank you. I applaud your persistence, but move onto someone else, man, "See what you were up to. Are you over your little phase?"

"What phase?" I gave him a strange look. This is a weird dream, right? And I can wake up any time I want to?

"You know," he gave me a little nudge, "You pretending to hate me in order to hide your real feelings for me?"

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong," Laxus continued with his delusion, "The case was cute. Actually, it was kind of fun while it lasted. So? What do you say? How about just you and me get out of here?"

"How about we don't?" my feelings were unchanged. And I see Laxus is the same old Laxus, too. Immediately, Jet and Droy were in my doorway for backup. This is why I love my boys.

"Is there a problem, Levy?" Jet asked, glaring daggers through Laxus.

"Like some uninvited riffraff?" Droy assumed.

"If I'm uninvited riffraff," Laxus wondered, "What would everybody else be?"

"Invited riffraff," I smirked, "And the uninvited riffraff can leave any time now."

"Oh, come on, Levy…" Laxus groaned, "We're done playing this game."

"Should we…?" Jet was ready to tear out his throat. Droy, too. I love my boys.

"No." And as much as I love my boys, I love this particular one a little more. Gajeel sent Jet and Droy back to the living room, "I got this one."

"Really?" Laxus scoffed, "You're still around, fake Fairy Tail?"

"Pretty big talk coming from a fake dragon slayer," Gajeel fought back. Every day, he gives me a reason to love him just a little bit more, "How many times do we have to do this dance, Laxus? Levy, how many times have you turned him down?"

"How long do you have?" I grumbled under my breath. I stopped counting ages ago.

"She doesn't want you here, Laxus," Gajeel's fist turned to steel, "And she doesn't want you. Now, stay off my girl."

My heart skipped a beat. I liked the sound of that. Even more so, I loved the look of shock and awe it put on Laxus's face, "Excuse me? _Your _girl?"

"Yeah," I wrapped myself around Gajeel's arm, "His girl. Look, Laxus, I'm done being nice to you. Hold on. I do have a present for you."

"I knew you liked me," Laxus kept that smug grin on his face while I took out my quill. Let's see…M-A-U-L. That should work. A giant wooden warhammer apparated in front of me. Well, aren't you pretty?

"Leave," I demanded, "Or you're going to meet the business end of my hammer. Do you understand?"

"Wait," Gajeel put his hand to the head of it, turning it from wood to metal, "There. Try that. The steel is pretty lightweight, so it's not too heavy, yet it'll do a lot more damage than the wood ever will."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I love him.

"Fine," Laxus pouted, "If that's how you're going to be…It's really over with us, isn't it, Levy?"

"IT NEVER STARTED!" I growled, "WHEN WILL THAT GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, LAXUS? I AM NOT IN THE LEAST BIT INTERESTED IN YOU."

"One day," Laxus pulled himself together, looking down on me, "You'll realize you've chosen wrong."

"Not from where I'm standing." I caught Gajeel smiling out of the corner of my eye. And finally, the fake dragon slayer was vanquished. At least from my front door.

"Hey," Gajeel caught me before I could trip over myself, "How about you and I go back inside?"

"Ok," I nodded, "Thank you. For coming out and taking care of Laxus."

"Are you serious?" he gasped, "No, no, no, Levy. Don't sell yourself short. That was mostly you. Don't get me wrong. I was ready to go toe to toe with the guy, but you're the one that busted out the warhammer. That was more you than me. I was just here for backup."

"And that's all I ask of you," I got a quick kiss from him, "You know, it's hard to believe I ever hated you."

"Ditto." Gajeel wrapped his arm around my waste while I gave my hammer a quick erasing. You've served me well, "But you're cute, so you get a free pass. Are you ready to go back inside with all our friends?"

"Yes, please…"


	22. Natural Disaster

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY this is up so late. I've been rolling with a migraine for the last nine hours (since I woke up this morning) and I'm on the tail end of it now. Of all days for that to hit, it's today. Because today is the last ever chapter of the Caged Bird Sings. And now, we're going to say goodbye. It's been a fun ride. That's for sure. It's been nice seeing you every Wednesday. And every day this past week. It's been fun. But know that I love you. I'll miss you. Chances are, this will be the end of me writing Fairy Tail. At least for a while. And…Thank you for being so patient with me. Love you x**

I've seen my guild hall attacked (Sometimes by the guild itself, but I could look the other way for Gray and Natsu more often than not. That's just them getting into fights for the dumbest of reasons. I'm pretty sure Gray once punched Natsu in the nose for sneezing.). I've fought monsters of all kinds. I've dealt with a delusional moron thinking he had a chance with me. It took a lot to scare me these days. However, all of the bravery I had built up for so long could not prepare me for one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made.

"No!" Gajeel snapped at me, "No freakin' way, Levy!"

"Oh, come on," I begged, "Please?"

"Look, shrimp," he sat me down, "I love you more than anything in the world and there's a lot I'd do for you, but I need to draw the line somewhere."

This is the part shortly before incredible mistakes were made, "It's just one night, Gajeel. I don't ask you for much."

"No," Gajeel stood his ground, "Not happening."

"Please?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"No." He's grown immune…Boo.

"Please?" Little did he know, I'm relentless.

"No!" Gajeel got up and left me on the couch, "Again. I love you. Lot I'd do. But going on a double date with Natsu and Lucy is where I'm drawing the line. No. Ask me again and I'm going back to Oak Town."

"You wouldn't do that," I saw through his bluff, "You've done all but move in here, Gajeel. You're not going back to Oak Town. Besides, do you really want to go back there and deal with Jose again?"

"Jose wouldn't touch me these days," he assured me, "He knows what I have backing me. I can go back to Oak Town anytime. And I have immunity because I happen to improve the town's tourism, so…"

"And I'm very proud," I followed him like a lost baby bird, "But please? Can't you just give me this one night? It's not like I'm asking you to perform brain surgery blindfolded here. It's dinner with Natsu and Lucy. It's not the end of the world."

"But those are your friends," Gajeel whined.

"They're _our _friends," I corrected him. As much as I didn't want to play dirty, I feel like I'm going to have to play dirty here, "Would you feel better if we were double dating with Gray and Juvia?"

"Oh, God, no," he shook his head. Poor thing could've given himself whiplash like that, "I know Juvia's kind of got a blind infatuation with Gray these days, but I don't want to get her hopes up and give her the satisfaction of being on a date with me. We don't need that rekindled."

"But Gajeel…" I groaned, "You and Natsu get on like a house on fire. You and Lucy, too. Come on. You'll be fine. It's just one night. If it goes terrible, we'll never do it again."

"If it goes terrible," Gajeel stipulated, "Then, I get to tell you I told you so. You know this is going to be a disaster, Levy."

"If it is," I shrugged, "Then, I have an earful coming to me. If it isn't, then _you _have an earful coming."

"I really don't have high hopes for this…"

"You don't have to," I wrapped myself around Gajeel's arm, "I do. I think I have plenty high enough hopes for both of us."

"By the way, shrimp," he peeled me off him. First of all, rude. What did I do to deserve that? But then, he took my hand and spun me around a couple times, "You need to stop being cute. Stop it right now."

"I don't think so," I stood on the edge of the couch and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"The things I do for you, woman," Gajeel scooped me up and put me back onto the floor, "Let's get this over with."

"Hey…" I shoved my finger in his face, "Can we get a little positivity please? Another condition of tonight? You can't be a total buzzkill."

"Um…" he looked at me strange, almost as if he were in pain. But I knew better. Gajeel's pain tolerance was superhuman. Even if he just lost a leg, he wouldn't be bothered, "Yay?"

"That's the spirit!" I chimed, "Well, good enough, at least. And if all else fails, I can always bring the maul out."

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Gajeel draped an arm around me, "We'll just keep the hammer home for the night, ok? No need to bring the maul."

"Aww…" I liked my warhammer. I liked the way it felt in my hands. I liked the power it gave me. And even more so, I love the modifications Gajeel made to it. He's right. Metal has such a better weight to it than wood. It's more aerodynamic. And it works for killing spiders when he's not home.

Gajeel and I met up with Natsu and Lucy at a cute little restaurant on the boardwalk. Granted, it's not Lefty's, but if it gets too awful tonight, we can always have Lefty's. I mean, it's a two-hour long train ride and that might seem to be a little much, but for Lefty, it's worth it. Even though I know for a fact he'd try to talk Gajeel into playing for free despite it being his nights off, but I digress.

"Hi, guys!" I threw my arms around my best friend. At the time, this seemed like such a good idea.

"Hey, princess," Gajeel shot Lucy a wink. Ever since things settled down, those two got weirdly close. But I'm not complaining. Gajeel loves me too much and Lucy wouldn't dare do something to hurt Natsu.

"Hi," Lucy beamed while Natsu also sulked in the corner.

"We couldn't do this some other time?" Natsu pouted.

"Why don't you and Gajeel go play?" Lucy sent him off, "I need to talk to Levy."

"Fine," Natsu dragged his feet and Gajeel wasn't too far behind him.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" I worried, "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Do you know the kind of teeth pulling I had to do to get Natsu here?" Lucy sat down and slumped over the table, "It's exhausting."

"I know how you feel," I agreed, "Gajeel told me if tonight goes terrible, he gets to tell me all about how he told me so."

"Mine, too," she took a long, heavy drink from her water, "I love him to death, Levy, but…My god, he's a handful. I mean, he was a whole lot worse when we first met, so I should be counting my blessings here."

"There you go," I gave her a little nudge under the table, "Honestly, I'm proud of both of them for making the effort tonight. They've made it this far and we have not heard one explosion, one scream, one fight. Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Lucy kept her fingers crossed, but I could tell she wasn't holding her breath, "Natsu said that tonight was easily going to go up in flames."

"Gajeel said it'd be a disaster," I giggled to myself, "As long as they don't try to kill each other, I think we can call tonight a success."

"The chances of it ever happening again are slim," she joked, "But hopefully, this will be fine. I wonder where they ran off to."

"Probably down to the beach," I assumed, "Gajeel can't go during the day. Sunburns are not pretty for him. I've never seen it myself, but I've never heard good things."

"There goes the potential for a beach date," Lucy awed.

"Sorry, Luce," I winced, "But beaches at night are a totally different monster. I almost like them better at night."

"But what's the point?" she wondered, "If I go to the beach and don't come back glowing, I did it wrong."

"If you say so," I let her have that one.

CRASH!

Immediately, a knot formed in my stomach. Lucy's forehead had already met the table, "Levy…"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Please tell me those weren't ours."

"I'm not saying it wasn't." Because I didn't have that much faith. Even I have my limits.

CRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!

"Yep," Lucy had a strange sixth sense when it came to the shenanigans her boyfriend got into. She's like a hunting dog for Natsu's occasional stupidity, "That's mine. I can feel it in my bones. And where mine is, I have no doubt yours is nearby."

"Should we go get them?" I asked, "Before they make a bigger mess?"

"At the rate we're going," Lucy held her face in her hands, "Our grandchildren are going to be paying off Natsu's damage bills. Maybe even our great-grandchildren."

"Lucy," I looked down at her stomach. Then, back up at her, "If that's the way you're telling me you're pregnant, I'm incredibly disappointed in the lack of showmanship, but I'm happy for you regardless."

"I'm not pregnant!" she squeaked as more wreckage crashed behind us, "And if we want any chance of that happening, we need to go get Natsu and Gajeel."

"Right."

Lucy reached for her keyring. I mean, I was going to just go check on them and make sure they both still had a pulse, but sure. If we're going to bring magic into this, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

And out from the celestial gate popped one of my favorites of Lucy's celestial spirits, "Yooooou called for me, Miss Luuuucy?"

"There's a chance we're going to have to go get Natsu," Lucy assumed, "I just need the backup."

"But Miss Lucy…" Taurus always was a bit of a flirt, "What about us?"

"We've had this conversation, Taurus," Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu. Me. Not you."

"Yooou can't fault me for trying."

"Gold star," Lucy sent him off, "Go bring Natsu back. That's all this is. Just a retrieval mission."

"Don't hurt the other one," I requested, "Please?"

"I won't," Taurus promised.

"What do we do about Gajeel?" Lucy wondered.

"I got Gajeel handled," I wrote up a quick lasso. And since my lasso was made with magic, I could alter its stats, too. And in this particular lasso, what better to settle Gajeel down than disabling his abilities?

"Good luck," Lucy sent me off, "Be careful around Natsu. He might bite. Or cause third degree burns."

"I got it, Lucy," I assured her. When I found Natsu and Gajeel, they weren't exactly sparring. The explosions weren't causing any damage. And to think I was going to have to knock their heads together. Although, I might have to save Natsu from Taurus.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu's legs flailed out of Taurus's grip, "Put me down!"

"Miss Lucy sent me for yooooou," Taurus kept his hold on him.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Natsu kept kicking. How much energy can be in one body?

"We were setting different metals on fire…" Gajeel confessed, "Different metals have different colored fire. Natsu didn't believe me. And some of them make bigger booms than we expect."

"PUT ME DOWN, TAURUS!"

"Lucy!" I called out, holding back a little giggle. So, this is what they mean when they say boys will be boys. Bless them, "It's fine! They're not hurting anything."

"Return to your gate, Taurus!" Lucy ordered.

"Yes, Miss Luuuucy!" Taurus obliged, "Until we meet again…"

Taurus went back to his gate and Natsu dropped to the ground, "What was that for, Lucy?"

"We heard explosions," Lucy told him, pulling him back to his feet, "And we kind of assumed it'd be you two."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Because," I giggled, "Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go, Natsu."

"You can't blame this all on me!" Natsu squeaked, "It was Gajeel's idea!"

"No," Gajeel clarified, "I told you different metals burned different colors and that I could make your flames a different color. You didn't believe me."

"And what did you say?" Natsu wasn't hesitating to throw Gajeel under the bus, "That you'd be more than willing to show me. And what did we do?"

"Alright, boys," I settled them, "Enough."

"One night," Lucy groaned, "I asked for one night where…"

I couldn't help myself. I burst into a loud, boisterous belly laugh, doubling over onto my knees. Gajeel looked at me strange, "What got into you, shrimp?"

"I don't know why I expected anything different," I tried to catch my breath, but right now, theres no way that's happening, "I love you, Gajeel."

"I love you, too," he pulled me back onto my feet, "Are you sure you feel ok?"

"Yeah," I wiped the tears from my eyes and laid my head in his shoulder, "I'm good. I'm fine. I think it's time we head home."

"You think?" Gajeel almost sounded like he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's been a night. Sorry we couldn't make this work, Lucy."

"It's not your fault," Lucy let it go, "How were we supposed to know their curiosities would get the worst of them?"

"But hey," I turned it around, "We tried."

"And maybe we'll try again," she decided, "In broad daylight next time, so these two can't get into trouble."

"Oh, they'll still get into trouble," I figured, "But not as much trouble."

"Good night!"

By the time we got home, I was ready to call it a night anyway. But we did try. And that's all that matters. When I walked back into my bedroom, Gajeel was already on the bed, idly playing his guitar, waiting for me to join him. But as soon as I walked in, he was sitting back up, "Hey."

"Hi…"

"Look," Gajeel put his guitar down, "I'm sorry I screwed up your night, Levy."

"What?" I wasn't sure where he was going with that. I don't see where Gajeel screwed up my night. If anything, I kind of loved when he and Natsu bond. It's sweet.

"But if it means anything to you," he defended, "Salamander started it. He really did. No matter what he says."

"Gajeel," I jumped onto the bed in the spot next to him, "Don't worry about it. You didn't ruin my night. This was just as much yours as it was mine. And if that means you blowing stuff up with Natsu, then so be it. And Natsu is good for that sort of thing. He likes to pick a fight once in a while. I'm just glad it didn't actually break into a fight. Take the victories where we can get them."

"Good," Gajeel let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, his arms were my blanket. Not that I was complaining, "We should get some sleep, yeah?"

"Maybe…" I cuddled into him. Don't you ever go back to Oak Town. Not by yourself.

"Well," he kissed the top of my head, "Good night, shrimp."

"Hey," I stopped him, remembering back to our time in Oak Town, "Do you think I could ask a little favor?"

"Do I have to go out to dinner with Natsu and Lucy again?"

"Not right now," I moved my head down to his thigh, "Do you think you could play for me?"

"I'd love to," Gajeel grabbed his guitar again, "Anything in particular?"

"I think you know." I shut my eyes.

"Just an instrumental, though," he stipulated, "Is that ok?"

Did he hear me complaining?


End file.
